Ombres et Lumières
by Spoiled Child
Summary: La vie est surprenante. Danny sauve Derek d'une garde à vue inutile et le loup se retrouve à avoir une excuse pour se rapprocher de Stiles qui va malgré lui attirer les ennuis. Un Alpha taré et des chasseurs belliqueux, une meute en formation Sterek bien évidemment ! Laura/Kate et co
1. Chapter 1

**Bon et bien je me lance dans l'univers Teen wolf. Avec un sterek bien entendu !**

**Une histoire un peu longue qui reprend le début et quelques passages de la saison 1 avec quelques divergences, ou disons quelques arrangements à ma sauce.  
**

**Place à la lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : "Surprise"**_

_**"La vie est parfois très surprenante. Elle vous envoit dans la direction que vous n'aviez pas prévu. Juste pour percuter quelqu'un d'autre."**_

_**'  
**_

C'était un jeudi comme les autres ou presque. Danny était sorti de son entraînement et déambulait tranquillement dans la rue pour détendre ses muscles avant de rentrer chez lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avançait au ralentit détaillant par moment les passants, tressaillant quand il croisait un visage lui rappelant douloureusement son ex. Quand soudain, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette connue. Connue pour incarner un fantasme récent de l'adolescent gay : Danny venait à nouveau de repérer le cousin de Stiles. Le beau brun ténébreux et hyper sexy cousin de Stiles. Celui là même qu'il avait vu torse nu quelques jours plutôt. Cette image effleurait à peine son esprit qu'il bandait. Sérieusement, rien que le regard de ce gars était excitant. Son tatouage et son air de mauvais garçon étaient plus attirants que n'importe quelle image de magazine.

Jamais Danny n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait le recroiser par hasard en ville, même s'il le cherchait parfois des yeux. Il s'était fait une raison. Miguel resterait un super fantasme vivant certainement loin d'ici, pour ce qu'il en savait car il n'avait pas osé questionner Stilinski. D'un autre côté, c'est comme si la chance lui faisait signe car le trouver à quelques mètres de lui ... c'était plus que du hasard, c'était de la tentation.

Il se résolut donc à tenter une approche. Après tout, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien et le dit Miguel avait quand même prit le temps de se changer devant lui à plusieurs reprises en moins d'un quart d'heure. Alors qu'il se connaissait à peine ... Peut-être était-ce une approche un peu direct ? En tout cas, Danny avait bien senti toute la sensualité qu'il mettait à se changer comme un mannequin pour satisfaire son public. Un vrai show. Il s'était plusieurs fois repassé la scène en essayant de trouver ce qu'il aurait pu dire, au lieu de rougir comme une collégienne. Bien sûr, il l'avait impressionné avec son petit truc de geek que Stiles lui avait demandé. Rien de plus facile. Mais, il n'avait pas réussi à engager la conversation directement avec lui, il n'avait fait que le fixer bêtement le reste du temps.

A la base, il était venu pour faire de la biologie à la demande de Stiles. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas fait de biologie à proprement parlé mais il n'avait pas perdu au change. Et, il avait même une chance de remporter le jackpot dans quelques minutes, si ...

Miguel était devant le garagiste attendant visiblement que ce dernier revienne.

Danny se motiva, après tout il était un joueur phare de l'équipe de crosse, le gardien de but, il n'avait peur de rien. Et même si Miguel n'était pas intéressé et qu'il se prenait son poing dans la figure, en plus d'un magistral râteau, et bien, ça ne ferait pas plus mal que le match de finale de l'année dernière. Au moins, il aurait tenté le coup ... il pensa au torse nu et musclé.

Et, il s'approcha d'un pas décidé, un joli sourire sur les lèvres et le salua en tendant la main d'un air avenant.

-**Salut Miguel, c'est Danny, le copain de Styles**, précisa-t-il devant le regard incertain qui lui faisait face.

Miguel finit par lui saisir la main pour lui rendre son salut et se tourna d'un air agacé vers l'intérieur du garage comme si le propriétaire allait en surgir immédiatement avec la pièce dont il avait besoin par la seule force de son regard.

Vu l'air peu intéressé de son vis à vis, Danny se força pour débuter la conversation.

-**Tu as un problème mécanique ?**

-**Oui**, répondit Miguel laconiquement.

-**Je m'y connais, si tu veux, je pourrais jeter un œil, si tu as besoin ... ou comme tu veux...**, glissa Danny finalement pas très à l'aise.

Son interlocuteur sembla jeter un regard désespéré vers le garage avant de se tourner vers Danny et de lui répondre de la manière la plus aimable qu'il le pouvait, de bien vouloir se donner la peine. Il souleva le capot et laissa l'autre se pencher.

Danny laissa tomber son sac sur le trottoir et s'avança vers le moteur de la camaro.

-**Maintenant, as-tu un alternateur dans ton sac ?** demanda placidement le beau brun.

-**Non, mais je pourrais te le poser en un temps record et sans frais**, répliqua Danny pas du tout déstabilisé. **Quand notre ami Benji, escroc notoire, aura rapporté la pièce et que j'aurais pris le temps de vérifier qu'il n'essaye pas de te refourguer de la camelote, je te change ça gratuitement.**

Perplexe, Miguel haussa les sourcils. Pour lui dans la vie, rien n'était gratuit et ce gars sortit de nul part espérait certainement quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner. Il allait le remballer quand deux véhicules de police lui coupèrent toute retraite et que le shérif pointa son arme sur lui. Ok, cette journée était pourrie. Définitivement pourrie.

-**Pas un geste ! Laisse tes mains en évidence**, prévint le shérif avant de dire à ses gars qu'ils pouvaient le menotter.

Danny ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Miguel se laissait faire avec un petit sourire désabusé, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce genre d'issue pour sa journée.

-**Shérif, vous arrêtez votre neveu Miguel pour quelle raison au juste ?** s'approcha Danny un peu interloqué par la brusque arrestation façon série télé.

-**Où as-tu pêché que c'était mon neveu ?** demanda le shérif, soudainement intéressé par le joueur de crosse.

-**Chez vous shérif, il était dans la chambre de Stiles entrain de faire des "essayages" de t-shirts devant votre fils, Stiles m'a dit lui-même que c'était son cousin !** répondit le jeune homme avant de réaliser quelque chose, une chose anodine qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux. **Oh putain, je suis con. En fait, j'avais aucune chance. C'était pour lui qu'il faisait ça.**

Le shérif le fixait droit dans les yeux pour essayer de suivre le cheminement de ses pensées adolescentes. Derek Hale faisait des essayages de fringues dans la chambre de son fils ? Des images arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau et il essaya de les trier. Il mit un instant de côté, le fait qu'un meurtrier présumé puisse avoir une relation, de quelque nature qu'elle soit, avec son propre fils, venant de celui-ci, il n'y avait absolument rien d'étonnant. Il jeta un regard à Derek assis à l'arrière de sa voiture de fonction. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil perplexe avant de relever le coin de ses lèvres de manières ironiques comme s'il savourait une blague qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

-**Bien-bien et quand cette séance d'essayage a-t-elle eu lieu ?** demanda-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, persuadé que Derek avait désormais un alibi en béton pour la journée du meurtre et qu'il allait devoir reprendre son enquête à zéro.

-**Jeudi dernier après l'entraînement, en début de soirée, je vous ai croisé sortant de chez vous. On s'est salué, je suis monté directement dans la chambre de Stiles et ils étaient déjà dans la chambre. Donc, Stiles qui avait l'air gêné, et je comprends un peu pourquoi maintenant, m'a dit que c'était son cousin Miguel. Avant d'enchaîner sur je ne sais plus trop quoi comme d'habitude. En fait, je crois que j'ai interrompu quelque chose en arrivant … et puis quand on s'est quitté, ils sont partis ensemble de leur côté ... dans cette voiture. Cette façon de se comprendre sans se parler, ils avaient l'air proche mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte du lien familiale.**

Ça, il voulait bien le croire. Factuel et précis, il n'avait donc pas rêvé quand il avait entendu Stiles parler dans sa chambre. Et dire, qu'il l'avait obligé à faire un câlin ... Son fils avait eu l'air gêné mais il avait juste la même attitude que d'habitude en public. Le shérif secoua sa tête pour chasser l'impression désagréable d'avoir tenter de faire mourir de honte son propre fils. Pas facile d'élever un enfant seul avec un métier aussi prenant, et il se targuait de pouvoir deviner les petits secrets de l'adolescent, après tout c'était son métier. Enfin dans la limite du raisonnable, il ne fouinait pas non plus dans ses affaires, il regarda à nouveau Derek en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être dû. Puis, il revint à Danny qui semblait se morfondre d'avoir fait du rentre dedans au petit ami de son copain. Il marmonnait : "les plus mignons sont souvent pris", "j'aurais dû m'en douter" ou autres niaiseries du même acabit.

-**Danny, est-ce que Stiles a une tête à avoir un cousin Miguel ?** rétorqua le Shérif pour le faire revenir sur terre.

-**Pas vraiment, mais je ne faisais pas attention à cela, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, en coulant un regard appréciateur vers la voiture. Et donc vous allez l'embarquer pour quoi au juste ? Sortir avec Stiles n'est pas une raison suffisante ... enfin je crois ?**

-**Merci Danny, je n'ai pas d'autres questions et pas besoin de ton avis.**

Le shérif le planta là et se tourna vers ses adjoints pour une petite mise au point ; tandis que le garagiste sortait de son atelier avec un petit sourire satisfait qui se fana bien vite sous le regard furieux de Derek. Il lui rendrait une petite visite plus tard. Ce minable l'avait balancé à la police. Il comptait bien lui faire passer l'envie de réitérer une telle manœuvre. Un petit toc au carreau le ramena au visage de Danny, ce dernier lui signala qu'il s'occuperait de sa voiture avec un petit clin d'œil complice. Peut-être pour s'excuser, peut-être pour se faire bien voir. En tout cas, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur d'athlète et s'approcha de manière intimidante du garagiste qu'il connaissait, semble-t-il.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et attendit la suite. Stilinski sénior était entrain de réorienter l'enquête. Le shérif avait comprit et surtout, il en avait la preuve, qu'il n'était pas coupable du meurtre. Point très positif. Seulement, il n'avait pas compris que cela. Non pas que cela allait le gêner, seulement ... cette tournure était juste ... inattendu.

Derek n'avait pas encore vraiment de vue sur Stiles. Bon là, il se mentait un peu car ça l'arrangeait bien d'avoir une excuse aussi facile pour se rapprocher de l'adolescent. Avoir le shérif de son côté serait un avantage non négligeable ; le garçon intelligent, en serait certainement également un. Stiles lui avait toujours semblé attirant, il jouait un peu avec lui comme jeudi dernier justement. Ça lui disait bien de ... enfin ... il fallait voir ce que cela impliquait réellement car il n'avait aucune envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pas sa faute. A bien y réfléchir, Stiles, étant déjà mêlé à son monde, ne serait ni plus ni moins en danger. Débrouillard comme il était, malgré son comportement, ce serait parfait de l'avoir comme … Pense stratégie, se dit-il.

Le père de Stiles remonta au volant de sa voiture et déplaça le rétroviseur pour parler à Derek tout en conduisant. Au premier regard, ils s'étaient compris. Cependant, il avait sciemment laissé les menottes en attendant les explications du bad boy qui traficotait dans la chambre de son fils, sur son implication dans le meurtre. Après tout, ce gamin de 23 ans avait ... entretenait ... enfin … peu importe quoi au juste ... avec son fils de 16 ans à peine. Ne pas se voiler la face, Derek Hale était un homme bien de sa personne, physiquement parlant en tout cas. Et, le shérif pensa à cet instant que s'il possédait, ne serait-ce que la moitié, des qualités de son père, Derek serait un homme bien. Un homme à qui, il pourrait peut-être envisager confier son fils. Peut-être ...

Il connaissait bien les Hale, plus que bien même, mais ça, il ne pouvait le révéler pour l'instant. Tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Il était tout de même soulagé que Derek ne soit plus le suspect principal. Comment aurait-il pu le protéger ?

-**Pourquoi Scott m'a-t-il dit que tu étais le coupable ?** attaqua directement le shérif pour ne pas perdre de temps en détour.

-**Il pensait que je l'étais tout simplement.**

-**Et comme de toute évidence, non... et crois moi, j'en suis le premier soulagé, qui l'a tué selon toi ?**

Derek sembla réfléchir à la meilleure tactique et mettre le shérif sur la voie de l'alpha n'était définitivement pas une option acceptable. Or mettre les Argents sous la surveillance du Shérif, là, c'était d'une grande aide. S'ils tentaient de s'en prendre à lui ou à Scott, ils tomberaient face à la police, enfin c'était le plan dans l'idéal.

-**Ma famille a un vieux contentieux avec la famille Argent,** lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-**Je sais et alors, il n'y a pas de rapport pour l'instant**, insista le shérif avec un petit sourire pour obliger le jeune homme à argumenter un peu plus.

Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? se demanda immédiatement Derek en se redressant. Son fils avait-il déjà divagué à ce propos lors d'un de ses interminables monologues ? Il plissa les yeux en se demandant de quelle manière, il pourrait tuer l'adolescent. Avant de se rappeler, que le père de ce dernier attendait une réponse. Alors autant jouer franc jeux, vu que le shérif avait l'air d'en savoir un peu plus que ce qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

-**Kate Argent est de retour en ville, et c'est elle qui a sous entendu à Allison que j'étais le meurtrier. Cette dernière l'a dit à Scott qui y a cru... jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui dise que c'était impossible, vu qu'il était bien placé pour le savoir, mais c'était trop tard. Vous étiez déjà sur ma piste. Est-ce assez précis ?** ironisa-t-il.

Le regard du shérif le dissuada de continuer sur cette voie. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, les menottes appuyant plus durement sur ses poignets et le bas de son dos. Cette position était vraiment inconfortable. L'envie d'éclater les menottes d'un mouvement vif le démangeait de plus en plus. Il finit par laisser son regard errer sur le paysage. Visiblement, ils n'allaient pas au poste mais chez les Stilinski. Super moment en perspective soupira-t-il intérieurement.

La voiture se gara dans l'allée vide devant la maison blanche. Le shérif descendit et enleva les menottes au jeune homme.

-**Tu ne vas pas retourner chez toi, tant que je n'aurais pas arrêté le ou les coupables,** indiqua-t-il et dans le ton de sa voix le mot "arrêté" sonnait comme un glas.

-**Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même**, répliqua Derek en réalisant trop tard que le ton de sa voix sonnait comme une protestation adolescente au lieu de la voix froide qu'il utilisait habituellement.

-**Tu as 23 ans, je te place sous protection judiciaire, et ce n'est pas discutable,** précisa le shérif gentiment avant de faire signe à Derek de le suivre. **J'ai un adolescent surdoué à charge, je peux ****également**** assurer ta défense dans cette affaire,** ajouta-t-il pour donner une petite touche de réconfort au jeune homme malmené par la vie en lui indiquant subtilement qu'il était le bienvenu auprès de son fils.

Ce dernier croisa les bras et refusa de bouger avant que le regard de l'homme de loi ne le fasse bien vite changer d'avis. Cet homme savait quelque chose, il en était pratiquement convaincu. Aussi le suivit-il sans se faire davantage prier. Et puis, son invitation chaleureuse était agréable après la mort de Laura et les moments de cavale. Enfin, un appui solide et sûr.

-**Stiles ne devrait plus tarder. Profites en pour passer sous la douche, si tu souhaites avoir de l'eau chaude, car après mon fils, rien n'est moins sûr, insista le policier pour le mettre à l'aise. Enfin, tu le sais peut-être déjà,** semble-t-il.

Le brun laissa le doute planer pour ne pas avoir à mentir sciemment. Il préférait que son alibi ne soit pas remis en question. Tant que le shérif était persuadé qu'il entretenait effectivement une relation avec son fils, il s'assurait qu'il ne remettrait pas en question leur emploi du temps le jour du meurtre. Il n'était évidemment pas coupable mais il avait été seul une partie de la journée à chercher la piste de sa sœur avant de se retrouver chez Stiles. Somme toute, ce fut une bonne chose.

Derek se dirigea à l'étage jusque dans la salle de bain. Le père de Stiles était vraiment particulier. Il n'avait demandé qu'à le croire innocent et n'avait pas cherché à remettre en cause, la culpabilité des Argent ou du moins de Kate. Son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Il l'entendit sortir une bière du réfrigérateur et se mettre à l'aise avant d'ouvrir le journal. Comme si le simple fait que son fils le fréquente, lui garantissait la bonne foi de Derek. Etait-il si sûr du jugement de son fils ? En même temps, la loyauté indéfectible de Stiles en matière d'amitié n'était plus à prouver, il était même un peu trop suicidaire sur les bords au goût du loup-garou. Un trait de caractère appréciable quand on en était le bénéficiaire.

Totalement en confiance, le loup se déshabilla et se laissa envelopper par l'eau chaude. Le savon lui rappelait l'adolescent, c'était plaisant et simple. Plus tard, il devrait trouver un moyen pour remercier Danny. Grâce à son intervention, la vengeance ne semblait plus si hors de portée et avec peut-être un petit bonus en prime.

Son ouïe lui fit savoir l'arrivée de Stiles avant même son entrée dans la maison. Il coupa l'eau et enveloppa une serviette autour de sa taille. Il devait avertir l'adolescent de la situation et il espérait que celui-ci ne fasse rien de stupide. Stiles poussa la porte de la salle de bain à l'instant où Derek en sortait.

-**OH putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là !**

Rien de stupide, à part hurler de peur. Aussitôt, Derek le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur pour le faire taire. Par-dessus l'épaule du loup-garou, Stiles aperçut son père dans l'encadrement de la porte alors qu'il était coincé entre le corps musclé et nu de Derek et le mur. Il bredouilla, voulut prévenir le loup de la situation, prévenir son père de ne rien faire qu'il pourrait regretter, prévenir le monde entier qu'une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire. Son esprit commençait à imaginer multiples scenarii, il était parti loin en quelques secondes. Il devait se concentrer. Il fixa une goutte d'eau tombant d'une mèche du brun, glissant le long de sa joue jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres qui se mirent à bouger.

-**Reste calme, ton père sait tout**, lui dit Derek en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleu presque pas menaçants.

-**Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous bécoter sous mon nez à moitié nu,** dit ce dernier en retournant vers la cuisine maintenant totalement conscient de cette réalité qu'il avait tenté laisser en suspend. **D'ailleurs, j'aimerais rappeler que Stiles est mineur.**

-**Quoi !** croassa le mineur en question. **Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire**, murmura-t-il en essayant de retrouver la goutte d'eau pour se concentrer, son corps réagissant autant à la crainte d'une catastrophe qu'à la proximité du loup.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en relâchant l'adolescent. Fallait-il vraiment lui faire un dessin ? Retournant dans la chambre, il farfouilla dans le tiroir, prit un t-shirt de tout évidence trop petit, tira dessus un peu dépité, puis l'enfila. Au moins, il était noir. Il fit tomber la serviette et enfila un boxer. Le cœur de Stiles accéléra et se mit à battre de manière désordonnée, ce qui fit sourire le brun. Il se laissa un instant bercer par la rythmique plaisante.

Quand il se retourna, il vit qu'il fallait faire un dessin explicatif à Stiles dont l'esprit semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Brièvement, il entreprit de raconter son après-midi.

**/  
**

**Une review please, j'espère que ça vous plait comme début. **

**Donnez moi votre avis.**


	2. Première Attaque

**Merci pour toutes vos messages. Voici la suite, un peu plus sombre, j'ai d'ailleurs relevé le rating. En effet, cette fic aura sa part d'ombre. L'humour restera bien présent ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre et à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal. **

**Merci aussi à Laura, Chat34 et Marina (d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas twitter mais tu peux me laisser ton adresse mail pour que je puisse t'informer de la publication) qui n'ont pas de compte ffnet mais qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un message.**

**Place à la lecture**

* * *

_**"Je n'ai pas une pensée qui ne me soit une douleur. Le ciel sait que le moindre doute sur ta tendresse me paraîtrait une horrible profanation ; mais n'est-ce donc rien que ces longues heures de désespoir "**_

Quand il se retourna, il vit qu'il fallait faire un dessin explicatif à Stiles dont l'esprit semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Brièvement, il entreprit de raconter son après-midi.

-**Bien, donc maintenant, mon père pense que nous formons un duo**, résuma le jeune

Le regard placide de son vis-à-vis et son petit sourire en coin lui causa un nouveau bond dans la poitrine. Jamais, il ne survivrait à autant de proximité, il n'était qu'un ado en pleine crise d'hormones s'interrogeant sur son orientation sexuel. Ça, ce n'était pas fairplay de la part de Dieu, de ses saints et de la nature en général.

-**T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?** interrogea-t-il sans savoir à qui il s'adressait réellement, une déité quelconque ou le dieu vivant face à lui.

-**File-moi un jeans, **répondit Derek.

Il se tourna vers son placard et chercha un pantalon qui ne fasse pas trop ostensiblement "gay" une fois posé sur le corps musclé du loup. Le corps de Derek étant largement plus étoffé que le sien. Au sens musclé et gravure de mode du terme. Même s'il portait des vêtements un peu larges, sur le brun, ça ferait juste trop serré. Diablement trop serré. Marmonnant, maudissant et finalement passant à autre chose par association d'idée, il était déjà entrain de se demander si son album collector de Pink Floyd était arrivé quand il se retourna avec ce qu'il fallait.

Le temps de faire trois pas pour arriver à Derek, il pensait à son devoir de chimie et en lui tendant le morceau de tissu, Stiles se demandait pourquoi dans le liber abaci les lapins ne mourraient pas.

-**Tu t'arrêtes jamais ?** interrogea le loup amusé.

-**Désolé, je parlais à voix haute **

Le loup haussa un sourcil en lui envoyant un regard légèrement moqueur. Stiles haussa les épaules dans un geste fataliste, semblant dire : et oui, c'est tout moi.

Son téléphone sonna, brisant l'instant. Son ami Scott paniquait à l'autre bout, délirant et criant à moitié alors qu'il l'avait quitté il y a moins d'une demi heure et qu'il était celui qui avait un loup garou dans sa salle de bain à moitié nu à son arrivée.

Bon ok, Scott avait également reçu une visite. L'alpha était passé chez lui et avait mis en évidence des menaces pour motiver un prompt ralliement. Mais quand même, Stiles estimait être en droit de dire à Scott d'arrêter de faire son intéressant, il avait vu Derek nu ! Il n'allait vraiment pas s'en remettre.

Derek arracha violement le combiné des mains de Stiles pour parler directement au jeune loup et le calmer. Ce dernier, trop préoccupé par sa découverte, ne remarqua pas l'incongruité de la situation. Derek grogna et demanda des explications plus précises. L'alpha avait signalé ses intentions de manières assez claires ce qui visiblement ne plaisait pas du tout au loup-garou en face de lui.

-**Je m'occupe de Stiles, surveilles Allison si ça te chante**, claqua-t-il avant de raccrocher brusquement très contrarié.

Peu importe quelle que soit la véritable identité de l'Alpha, il voulait agrandir sa meute. Rallier Scott, ses amis, lui aussi certainement. Seulement, Derek savait que sa destiné était d'être Alpha, c'était dans son sang. Un gêne familiale, une capacité innée à pouvoir fonder sa propre meute. Il n'était pas un suiveur et ça n'allait pas commencer. Surtout pour un loup qui semblait aussi dérangé que celui là. Il l'éliminerait et s'imposerait en chef de meute, ici, sur les terres de sa famille. A la place de sa regrettée Laura, en son nom et en celui de sa famille défunte.

Il fixa Stiles qui se recroquevilla sous le regard céruléen incandescent. Derek lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant.

-**Je** **m'occupe de ta protection, tu n'auras rien à craindre,** assura-t-il.

-**Ouais ben, après tout, faut bien que j'ai un avantage dans cette situation flippante. Je te donne gîte et couvert en échange de ta protection, c'est un juste retour des choses.**

-**C'est ton père qui m'héberge, il faudra trouver une autre compensation en échange de ma protection,**lui glissa Derek en passant près de lui avant de descendre.

Ouvrant la bouche de surprise pour le sous-entendu, Stiles recula intimidé avant de filer sous la douche en se demandant qui protégerait leurs autres amis. Derek, lui, s'amusait clairement de la situation, enfin jusqu'à ce que le père de Stiles le fixe par dessus son journal depuis la table de la cuisine. Son sourire s'évapora, il oubliait parfois qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple jeune homme. Il avait dit à Scott qu'il protégerait son ami, or l'équation se compliquait légèrement. Jouer au petit-ami était une chose, s'impliquer réellement et lui offrir la protection du loup, c'était une toute autre histoire. Surtout avec les menaces explicites de l'Alpha, Derek se sentait comme une sorte de devoir protecteur grandir en lui envers Scott et ses amis, un peu comme s'ils étaient déjà sa meute. Ses gênes Alpha latents commençaient à s'exprimer. Enfin, surtout si Stiles Stilinski était dans l'affaire. Et ce depuis leur première rencontre, fait hautement curieux qu'il n'avait jamais essayer de contrer, au mieux, il s'était contenté de l'ignorer.

En s'apercevant dans un miroir, il grimaça légèrement en découvrant sa tenue. Faire "armoire commune" avec le fils du Shérif, c'était un peu too much, sauf en ce qui concernait cette délicieuse odeur.

Il devait faire le tour du jardin pour déterminer si l'Alpha était à proximité ou s'il était passé, histoire de se préparer à une éventuelle attaque et se familiariser avec son nouveau territoire.

"Son nouveau territoire" ... ok ce territoire temporaire qu'il connaissait quelque peu. Son instinct commençait visiblement à parler pour lui. Il huma l'air discrètement en avançant vers les bois. Évidemment, la maison était placée près de la forêt, chose qui l'avait arrangé quand il devait se rendre ici, et qu'il percevait maintenant comme un possible désavantage. Difficile à surveiller mais pratique pour s'échapper. Il s'installa en lisière pour méditer et réfléchir au sujet de Stiles précisément. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de jouer.

Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie et c'était l'occasion rêvée pour voir s'il avait une chance.

Lorsque Stiles sortit de la douche bienfaisante et relaxante, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était tombé dans un monde parallèle. Ou alors, il avait pris un coup sur la tête, ou Derek avait pris un coup sur la tête, ou les deux, voire les trois solutions en même temps !

Une chose était sûre en tout cas : il n'appréciait carrément pas d'être la cible potentiel d'un loup Alpha mentalement dérangé et pas des masses non plus qu'un autre loup qui, en temps ordinaire, le menaçait plus ou moins, le "protège". Surtout que son père était persuadé que lui et Derek ... et dire qu'il n'en avait même pas été choqué. Comme s'il trouvait normal que son fils soit gay et sorte avec un gars effrayant soupçonné de meurtre !

Un hallucinogène, la voilà l'explication. Et ça devait être puissant en plus. Avait-il vraiment compris ce que Derek sous-entendait dans sa proposition ? Il était sûr d'avoir lu un chapitre concernant les protections dans un des livres des Hale, un truc de meute. Impossible de visualiser correctement la page, il avait dû passer vite fait dessus et ne l'avait pas imprimé mentalement.

Et puis d'abord, il aurait tout simplement pu dire au shérif que Danny avait mal compris, qu'ils étaient juste amis, pourquoi s'embarquer là dedans ? Peut-être qu'il était intéressé par lui ? Ce mec était tordu, parce que si c'était ça, il avait eu une drôle de façon de montrer son affection jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se regarda dans la glace avec attention. Il se trouvait mignon, mais était-il réellement objectif ? Personne n'avait daigné répondre à sa question quand il avait demandé s'il plaisait aux hommes ! Son corps était quand même bien dessiné, bon, comparé à un Jackson ou à un Derek, il faisait pâle figure. Mais quand même...

C'est sûr qu'il pourrait essayer de faire un peu plus de sport pour se muscler. Rien que de voir le loup-garou faire du sport, l'épuisait et il ne se voyait pas tenter de faire des tractions en dehors des fois où son entraîneur le menaçait d'un renvoi de l'équipe. Et ce, même s'il était sur le banc 95% du temps.

Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il aperçut l'objet de ses pensées plongé en pleine méditation. Impossible de savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Combien de fois l'avait-il menacé, inutilement ? Qui n'aurait pas peur d'un grand loup garou comme lui ? Bon, il se maitrisait bien mieux que Scott qui n'était qu'un jeune loup, plein de pulsions et débordant d'hormones. Mais, il avait autour de lui comme une aura de puissance qui faisait flipper presque n'importe qui et Stiles en particulier.

Inversement, il se sentait presque rassuré que Derek le protège. Il s'imaginait entouré de ses deux bras puissants, plaqué contre ce torse chaud. Dans son esprit, Derek grognait légèrement contre une menace invisible, et lui lançait un regard protecteur. Là, c'était la représentation de la sécurité qu'il se faisait.

La voix du loup résonna à nouveau dans sa tête, lui arrachant un frisson agréable : "Je m'occupe de ta protection. Tu n'auras rien à craindre."

Et voilà qu'il divaguait, il sentait même la chaleur d'un autre corps contre le sien. Foutues hormones, foutue adolescence et foutu esprit délirant ! Son image mentale évoquait la couverture d'un roman gay plein de passion et de sexe, les mâles ayant la chemise ouverte ou déchirée et le torse musclé, les cheveux dans le vent. D'un côté, il était tenté ; de l'autre, ... il espérait que Derek était tenté. Vraiment mauvais comme tournure de pensées.

-**Stiles, je suis appelé par le central, **cria son père depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Son père enfilait sa veste, il entendait les clefs tinter, son arme se glisser dans son holster. Le shérif réitéra son appel pour être sûr que son fils ait entendu. Il n'était pas vraiment ravi de les laisser seuls, mais de un, il n'avait pas le choix et de deux, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois apparemment.

Il n'empêche qu'il avait eu dans l'idée de mettre Derek sous protection chez lui afin de pouvoir enfin coincer la ou les responsables du meurtre récent et faire payer les Argent pour le reste. Et s'il n'était pas plus présent, ça allait se compliquer

-**Ok ! Rien de grave** ?, cria Stiles en retour sortant à peine de ses pensées. **Enfin, j'espère, **termina-t-il plus bas avant de se dire qu'il pourrait toujours allumer son poste de radio volé pour espionner les fréquences policières.

-**Stiles, un de mes adjoints va se poster devant la maison. Juste au cas où ...**

Au cas, où un super méchant loup garou viendrait me transformer pour que je rejoigne sa meute. Au cas, où la famille Argent au grand complet débarque pour foutre le feu à la maison et buter Derek et accessoirement moi ou peut-être au cas où des extra-terrestres choisiraient le jardin comme piste d'atterrissage ... Son père était monté sans qu'il ne l'entende, occupé qu'il était à marmonner en s'agitant.

-**Stiles**, dit son père en lui agrippant le bras pour qu'il se calme. **Derek est sous protection ici même, mais si je ne suis pas là, je préfère qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour vous aider ou pour dissuader une tentative d'intimidation. Le mieux, c'est que vous restiez ici, le temps que Monroe arrive. Il restera dans sa voiture devant le portail. Stop ! **s'imposa-t-il en voyant son fils ouvrir la bouche. **Ce n'est pas négociable. Vous n'êtes que deux jeunes gens désarmés et ça me rassurera. **

-**Ok, très bien. Fait attention à toi papa.**

Stiles se jeta dans les bras de son père comme si ce dernier partait pour la guerre. Il avait parfois du mal à gérer ses émotions face au seul parent qui lui restait. Mais, il se demandait ce que pourrait bien faire Monroe face à un loup garou Alpha. Ce gars n'arrivait déjà pas à faire face à sa propre mère.

Son père se détacha doucement et garda un instant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son fils pour le rassurer. Puis, il fit demi-tour et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre cette urgence qui n'était peut-être qu'une diversion. Cela, il préférait ne pas en parler à Stiles, car un nouveau corps avait été découvert et ce genre de diversion n'était pas du tout de bon augure.

-**Profites de ton tête à tête avec ton petit ami. Au moins, vous n'avez plus à vous cacher.**

**-Papa ! **s'insurgea Stiles.

Vraiment, il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir Derek pour petit ami. Même pour faire semblant, en fait surtout pour faire semblant. Stiles n'aimait pas compter pour du beurre. Le beurre, c'était mou, et surtout c'était jaune ! Il n'aimait pas le jaune. Il n'aimait pas non plus être dans cette situation pour le moins ridicule.

Stiles retrouva Derek à l'arrière de la maison pour l'avertir du départ de son père et évoquer avec lui leur nouvelle situation. Si le loup s'intéressait à lui, il voulait le savoir ou alors il risquerait de se faire des films. Peut-être s'en faisait-il déjà ? En réalité, il avait déjà imaginé des centaines de scenarii du plus amicale au plus romantique quand une voix le sortit brutalement de sa transe.

-**T'entendre penser ou t'agiter n'aide pas à la méditation**, déclara Derek sans bouger.

-**Ouais, désolé. Bon, en fait, mon père a quitté la maison pour une urgence,** répondit Stiles légèrement mal à l'aise.

-**J'ai entendu.**

-**On pourrait reparler de pourquoi mon père pense que nous sommes un couple gay ?**se lança l'adolescent en regardant ses pieds.

Derek se leva pour lui faire face et Stiles se maîtrisa pour ne pas faire deux pas en arrière. Il se remémora une position de yoga et ancra ses pieds dans le sol. Précepte de méditation qu'il avait tenté d'appréhender pour essayer de se focaliser, son esprit se dispersant trop vite et trop loin ; un des effets secondaires de son QI trop élevé. Il essayait vraiment de se concentrer pour penser plus lentement et sur un seul sujet à la fois, il avait tenté toutes les techniques trouvées dans les livres ou sur internet. Aucune ne fonctionnait sur une période trop grande.

Il devait absolument papillonner et c'est là qu'il pouvait donner le meilleur de lui-même, trouver des solutions rapides que les autres mettent dix fois plus de temps à trouver. Sauf si cela concernait les relations humaines, dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir tous les codes, et ses références étaient pour la plupart tirées de livres. Ce qui le mettait parfois dans des situations bizarres.

Une chose était sûre, Derek devait lui donner les réponses et il essaierait de s'adapter. Comme avec Lydia, il savait qu'ils pouvaient éventuellement être amis mais pas plus. Elle lui répondait à peine quand il la saluait en fait.

Le loup-garou avait attendu quelques instants que l'adolescent cesse ses réflexions et qu'il mette lui-même les siennes en ordre, avant de faire un pas de plus vers lui. Il respira l'odeur de Stiles pour s'en imprégner au maximum. Il savait que l'adolescent était perturbé par sa proximité et semblait troublé en sa présence. Etait-ce suffisant pour en conclure que c'était lui qui provoquait cela ou que n'importe qui dans la même situation obtenait les mêmes réactions de Stiles ? Il avait envie de suivre son instinct et de s'adapter en fonction de ce que Stiles en penserait.

-**Il le pense parce que ton copain Danny a eu cette impression en nous voyant interagir,** expliqua calmement et lentement Derek pour que ses mots aient un maximum d'impact.

-**Aux yeux d'un gay, donc, on a l'air de faire la paire, c'est ça ...**

-**Un couple Stiles,** le reprit-il. **Nous avons l'air d'un couple. **

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils perplexes et tenta de retrouver des références se rapportant aux couples. Ses parents étaient un couple, Scott et Allison aussi ; rapidement, il scanna mentalement toute la littérature qu'il avait emmagasinée. Affection, mots tendres, regards, tension, désirs, disputes, tendresse, complicité, qu'est ce qui référait à eux ? Son cerveau refusait-il de comprendre ou bien n'y avait-il rien à comprendre ? Protection, temps ensemble, attirance, peut-être que sa relation avec le loup était ambigu ? Scott n'avait fait aucun commentaire, mais occupé comme il était, pouvait-il remarquer quelque chose ? Quelque chose d'extraordinaire ? Il sentit le souffle chaud sur son visage, signe que Derek s'était encore rapproché. A quoi jouait-il ?

Jouait-il ?

Sa fragilité, sa peur d'être abandonné ressortait. Il avait tellement peur de se tromper et d'avoir l'air ridicule. Encore.

Par le passé, il avait mal interprété certains comportements, s'était imaginé des attentions et au final, il n'était resté que blessures et solitude.

Il n'aimait pas jouer, pas avec ça. Il voulait dire à Derek de ne pas lui imposer cette hypocrisie. Lui dire, qu'il était juste d'accord pour ne pas contredire ce fait devant son père mais rien de plus. Il leva ses mains pour le repousser en secouant la tête lentement.

Un grondement retentit, amplifié par le sous bois. Ce n'était pas son interlocuteur et ce n'était pas Scott. Derek se baissa en position de combat et répondit en grognant à son tour. Un son profond, de rage, un son d'appel. L'animal dans les bois se rapprochait d'eux à grande vitesse. Il n'arriverait peut-être pas à le retenir suffisamment longtemps pour que Scott lui vienne en aide. Stiles devait s'éloigner.

-**Cours !**ordonna Derek

Mais, Stiles ne bougeait pas. Il scrutait les ombres de la forêt comme hypnotisé. Ne l'entendant pas déguerpir, Derek se détourna du danger pour le pousser et le faire courir. La main chaude sur son torse l'électrisa et Stiles fixa enfin son attention sur le regard bleu incandescent.

-**J'ai dit : cours !**claqua-t-il de nouveau en le poussant du bout de ses griffes.

Stiles vit deux rubis scintiller derrière l'épaule de son protecteur et il hésita encore à le laisser seul mais la pression de sa main sur sa cage thoracique s'accentua. Il s'obligea à se détourner et à obéir. Stiles entendit le son menaçant émané de Derek enfler dans l'atmosphère et faire vibrer l'air jusque dans son corps. Puis, une lutte commença dans son dos et le dernier bruit identifiable qu'il entendit avant d'être hors de porter, fut celui d'un corps dont les os craquaient en percutant un arbre. Il pria pour que l'Alpha ne l'achève pas. Ils avaient encore des choses à se dire et Stiles voulait aller au bout, savoir pourquoi Derek jouait avec lui.

En attendant, il devait courir pour survivre.

Courir mais pour aller où ? Définitivement pas vers la maison, l'adjoint de son père s'y trouvait et ce serait trop dangereux. Son portable dans sa poche était difficile à sortir en continuant sa course. Il devait appeler à l'aide où il finirait mal. Son ultime planche de salut ne lui serait d'aucun secours s'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Triomphalement, il arriva enfin à saisir l'appareil, appuya sur le bouton principal et essoufflé dit : appeler Scott. Le bip d'une communication établit, le fit ralentir un instant. Il se retourna à l'entente d'un bruit derrière lui, rien. Et comme soulagé, il s'appuya contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

-**Scott, je ...**

Grondement sourd, téléphone arraché. Il se tassa derrière ses bras levés en espérant que la menace disparaisse ou qu'il se fasse attaquer. Au lieu de cela, un monstrueux loup brun lui faisait face calmement, le fixant de ses yeux carmin. Des yeux de tueurs pervers, pensa-t-il. Il lui semblait qu'il le flairait avec attention ce qu'il trouvait assez gênant sans savoir pourquoi. Presque inconvenant.

~_**C'est bien toi que je voulais.**_

Stiles paniqua légèrement en réalisant que l'Alpha murmurait directement dans sa tête et oh mon dieu qu'il aurait dû être à la place de Scott à se gratter les puces, à subir l'influence lunaire. Ce constat le fit grimacer.

Ne voyant pas d'attaque venir, il se redressa en croisant les bras, trop heureux qu'un arbre le soutienne. La morsure pouvait être mortelle et il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'il lui arriverait. Vraiment pas.

-**Oui ben j'aime autant ne pas tenter l'expérience,**marmonna-t-il sous le regard surpris du loup.

Un loup peut-il avoir un regard surpris ? se demanda Stiles. Son regard étincela dans la pénombre, il était en attente. Stiles n'osait pas bouger de peur de précipiter une attaque contre laquelle il ne pourrait rien faire. Il espérait que quelqu'un interviendrait. N'importe qui. Derek ? S'il gagnait du temps, ce dernier aurait le temps de se remettre des blessures infligées et de lui porter assistance. Il devait le protéger, c'était écrit par sa bonne étoile dans les cieux ou n'importe où ailleurs. Stiles sentait que les événements allaient mal tourner quand le loup fit un pas dans sa direction, semblant satisfait.

~_**Tu**_ _**m'entends ? Oh oui, tu m'entends n'est-ce pas ?**_, susurra-t-il. _**Surprenant délicieux enfant …**_

Et Stiles comprit que ce n'était pas normal, il n'était pas sensé l'entendre. Sa réaction eut l'air de plaire à l'Alpha car il prit une grande inspiration et son grondement se fit chant aux oreilles de l'adolescent. Sans savoir pourquoi il avait l'impression que ce chant caressant était une sorte de prélude. Vraiment mal-à-l'aise pour le coup, il déglutit pour faire partir la bile qui commençait à lui brûler la gorge. La panique montait doucement en lui.

~_**Vraiment délicieux**_

Ok, Plan B, se dit-il, tant que ses mains étaient libres. Tu paniqueras plus tard.

Ses doigts se glissèrent sous son t-shirt, le loup devant lui se transformait.

Il saisit le pendentif, la créature mi-homme mi-loup s'approchait.

Son index le décapsula, l'homme lui souriait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il inspira lourdement en récupérant la poudre grossière dans sa paume, le corps se pencha vers lui, une main affectueuse glissant sur sa hanche contre sa peau nue.

Ce geste doux et prévenant, en même temps qu'intimement possessif, insuffla une sorte de terreur dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Le loup ne voulait pas seulement le mordre. Cette terrible constatation mit en ébullition la totalité de ses neurones. Les doigts caressèrent son flanc et l'autre main commença à cajoler son visage. Autant, il pouvait fantasmer sur Derek, autant, l'homme en face de lui ne lui inspirait que du dégout.

-**J'aurais voulu prendre le temps de te séduire pour te rallier, or le temps ... **murmura-t-il en inspirant longuement près de son oreille, se saturant de son odeur.** Il y a d'autres méthodes pour t'attacher à moi.**

Les autres méthodes ne lui inspiraient pas plus confiance que le résultat auquel l'autre voulait aboutir. Acculé, menacé, et surtout aussi vif que son esprit lui permettait, il souffla le contenu de sa main en direction de la menace. Quelques secondes de silence avant un hurlement de souffrance pure, Stiles sentit la main se crisper et griffer son flanc en se retirant. Il ne se perdit pas en contemplation et recommença à courir. Il savait bien que où qu'il aille, l'autre le retrouverait. Peut-être devrait-il l'attirer chez les chasseurs ? A l'exact opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il se pensa dans le rôle de la blonde d'un film d'horreur, bifurquant brutalement pour se diriger vers la maison Argent. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas laisser son père seul. Par dessus tout, il ne souhaitait pas faire face à un Alpha furieux. L'adrénaline agitait ses neurones et lui donnait des ailes pour sa course. C'était un vrai cauchemar, ce dingue en avait après son corps. Putain, mais c'était quoi cette journée pourrie ? Il avait deux mots à dire à celui qui avait écrit le plan de sa vie, à sa bonne étoile comme il disait.

Il trébucha, s'étala et couina sous la douleur. Prenant sur lui, il se releva et se força à avancer encore. Il ne finirait pas comme la blonde, hors de question. Ses poumons étaient sur le point d'exploser, de l'air chaud lui brulait la gorge. Il avait usé de sa dernière cartouche au mieux, mais là, son jeu était vide. Il ne savait même pas si l'autre le poursuivait toujours, il ne voulait pas croire à sa chance.

Ou à sa malchance, quand il se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'affala de tout son long à nouveau. Il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre qu'il se sentit décoller du sol littéralement. La prise ferme sur son t-shirt et son jeans ne le releva pas pour autant mais recommença à courir en le portant à ras du sol. Les doigts qu'ils sentaient contre son dos étaient ceux de Derek. Il en était sûr. Etrangement, ce contact le rassurait. Le loup était venu le sauver, le ramener à la maison. Bon, de manière peu conventionnelle, certes, mais les méthodes cavalières de Derek lui étaient familières, donc rassurantes.

-**Je ne suis pas un sac** ! cria-t-il en se tortillant au bout d'un moment de ce traitement hautement inconfortable avant d'entendre une flèche siffler tout prêt de son oreille.

-**C'est nous, **grogna Derek en direction du sous bois.

-**Désolée,**répondit Allison légèrement contrite.

Dès qu'il fut sur ses pieds, Stiles sentit un léger vertige le prendre. Derek attendit qu'il soit stable pour s'éloigner un peu. Allison balançait nerveusement son arc tandis que Scott se concentrait pour repérer une quelconque activité anormale. Stiles n'en revenait pas d'être en vie et son intégrité physique, il avait envie de se glisser dans son lit avec son ordinateur et oublier le monde, un casque sur ses oreilles diffusant de la musique. Hélas, c'était impossible pour l'instant, aussi fit-il un peu le clown pour donner le change et détendre un peu le groupe. Parce qu'il était Stiles, et que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui en pareille situation.

Lentement, ils entreprirent de retourner chez les Stilinski. En arrivant, Stiles remarqua que Derek était entièrement guéri. Il ne restait plus que des traces de sang séché ayant coulé le long de son bras.

-**Tu crois qu'il va revenir ? Ce soir** ? interrogea finalement Allison inquiète.

-**Non, je ne pense pas. Tu as entendu ce hurlement ? Il a dû être sérieusement blessé, **expliqua Derek**. **

-**Ce n'était pas la famille Argent en tout cas, ils étaient chez eux quand nous sommes sortis, **répondit Scott**.**

Allison approuva et tous se tournèrent vers Stiles. Ce dernier se sentit brusquement désorienté par autant d'attention. Evidemment, qu'est ce qu'un pauvre humain pouvait faire face à un loup-garou Alpha ? Comme s'il n'était pas un adolescent surdoué ayant pour meilleur ami, un loup-garou qui ne se contrôlait que partiellement. Il avait déjà pensé à comment se défendre en dernier recours. Oui, Stiles avait en permanence sur lui de la poudre d'_Aconitum lycoctonum, _plus vulgairement appelé aconit tue-loup, à n'utiliser que pour sauver sa vie. Cela avait dû provoquer une brûlure intense là où elle s'était déposée sur le visage de l'Alpha mais c'était insuffisant pour le tuer, hélas. En même temps, Stiles ne portait pas cela sur lui pour tuer, mais ralentir Scott en cas d'atteinte à sa vie. Juste pour avoir le temps de se mettre à l'abri, le temps que son ami reprenne le contrôle de lui-même.

Le temps de jouer une carte survie.

Il leur lança un drôle de sourire avant de dévoiler son petit secret. Son meilleur ami semblait extatique devant cette lumineuse idée qui pourrait aussi servir de protection supplémentaire à sa compagne. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'avoir besoin de protection avec son arme à la main et son air vindicatif scrutant les alentours. Une vraie chasseresse.

Derek se contentait de son air glacé et impénétrable. Stiles avait juste envie de lui parler de la voix de l'Alpha dans sa tête, de le remercier de l'avoir défendu, d'être venu le chercher, mais surtout, il souhaitait faire partir cette expression froide de son visage.

La nuit commençait à tomber et la faim se faisait sentir. Stiles proposa à ses amis de rester pour le dîner mais ils déclinèrent, préférant une sortie à deux. Se regardant complice, Stiles se souvint que Scott lui avait raconté la sortie de groupe avec Lydia et Jackson. Il n'insista pas, même si sa proposition relevait plutôt du dîner entre potes que de la sortie de groupe. De plus, Scott devait passer prendre sa mère dans peu de temps. Stiles leur fit un signe de la main, au moins Derek était là. Car il ne tenait pas à ressasser la dérangeante partie physique de son altercation avec l'alpha. Il comptait plutôt l'effacer de sa mémoire, le mieux était de faire comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Pour commencer, il allait faire comme d'habitude, reprendre la routine rassurante qu'il avait instaurée.

Il poussa la porte arrière de la maison et alluma la lumière de la cuisine, envoyant voler ses chaussures dans un coin. Machinalement, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, en sortit des légumes qu'il éplucha avant de les jeter dans une poêle avec de l'huile d'olive. Il prit trois œufs qu'il posa sur le plan de travail, baissa le feu pour laisser mijoter à couvert.

Comme un robot, il continua vers sa chambre. Son pas lourd résonna dans les escaliers, il se vautra sur son lit en grimaçant et se roula en boule dans sa couette. Il devait oublier.

Tout ce temps, Derek l'avait regardé faire sans intervenir. Il était assez mortifié de s'être fait balayer aussi facilement et de fait, de l'avoir laissé seul face à l'alpha. Il faisait un piètre protecteur. En effet, il était plus facile de paraître fort face à de simples humains, mais il était impossible de vaincre un loup-garou de cet importance sans meute. L'alpha aurait pu le soumettre or il s'était contenté de l'écarter de son chemin sans faire trop de dégât.

Seul Stiles semblait l'intéresser, et Derek ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que l'idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Au final, Stiles s'en était bien sorti tout seul. Bien ou presque. L'adolescent semblait loin dans sa tête et inhabituellement silencieux. Ce qui n'était pas désagréable, juste légèrement perturbant. Bien qu'agaçant, le côté anarchique de ses pensées et son mode de fonctionnement le surprenaient et surtout l'impressionnaient. Pour lui, Stiles était comme une cocotte minute chauffée à blanc, toujours bouillonnante et prête à exploser. Chaque fois que sa route croisait la sienne, il arrivait à frapper son esprit en faisant quelque chose de remarquable.

Pour l'heure, il pensait le laisser se reposer quand de légers coups retentirent à l'entrée. Comme monté sur ressorts, Stiles se redressa d'un bond et sauta hors de son lit en soupirant. Il dévala les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

-**C'est Monroe, juste pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Ton père dit que tu ne réponds pas sur ton portable ou à la maison**, se justifia maladroitement l'adjoint.

Derek écarta la porte et passa un bras possessif autour des hanches de Stiles pour l'attirer à lui avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une, au risque de sortir une connerie plus grosse que lui. L'adolescent rougit presque autant que l'adjoint devant ce geste intime. Une odeur métallique identifiable entre milles arriva jusqu'aux narines lupines et les yeux de Derek s'étrécirent, prenant un éclat dangereux. Ce crétin d'adolescent avait été blessé et lui, était tout aussi crétin de ne pas l'avoir remarqué du tout. Se maudissant pour ne pas avoir plus prêté attention à Stiles, il voulut abréger l'entrevue rapidement.

-**Nous étions occupés**, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air évocateur.

-**Bon et bien, ça va rassurer le shérif, enfin non, je veux dire ... bref, il ne sera pas là pour le dîner, le message est passé. Si vous avez besoin, je suis dans la voiture, **bafouilla Monroe pressé de retourner dans l'habitacle protégé.

L'adjoint était totalement déstabilisé par ce qui émanait du couple devant lui, ça semblait presque bestial, d'une dangereuse sensualité. Rien à voir avec le fait que c'était le petit Stiles ou que c'était des gays, non. Il y avait comme un champ magnétique autour d'eux à cet instant. Et lui, il était de trop. En reculant vers sa voiture, il soupira de soulagement pour évacuer la tension qu'il ressentait. Putain tout ce sex-appeal ne devrait pas le mettre dans un état pareil. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas sensible aux phéromones adolescentes, surtout masculines. Oh mon Dieu, il avait soudain très chaud en les imaginant enlacés.

Après l'avoir suivi d'un regard satisfait, Derek claqua la porte et plaqua Stiles derrière en essayant de doser son agacement.

-**Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?** grogna-t-il.

-**ça quoi ?** demanda Stiles. **Monroe ? C'est vrai qu'il semblait bizarre ...**

-**Non ça,**exigea-t-il en levant une main ensanglantée entre leur visage.

Les yeux de l'adolescent se focalisèrent avec une pointe de fascination sur le liquide poisseux. Il porta la main à sa hanche, écarta sa chemise sombre presque impeccable et leva son t-shirt imbibé de sang, collé à sa peau. Des sillons carmin s'étalaient là où l'Alpha l'avait blessé. Derek se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en être aperçu avant, même si la chemise sombre masquait l'énorme tâche de sang, il était capable de sentir du sang frais à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et ce nigaud de Stiles devrait être capable de sentir qu'il était blessé tout de même ! C'était certainement douloureux.

-**Oh ! C'est rien, je vais aller nettoyer,** répondit Stiles nerveusement en agitant une main autour de la blessure, conscient d'avoir contrarié le loup.

-**Tu aurais dû dire qu'il t'avait blessé,**accusa Derek qui s'énerva d'autant plus que l'ado haussait les épaules avec indifférence.

Stiles se dégagea encore troublé par la proximité de Derek. Il aurait dû s'en occuper en rentrant mais il n'y avait pas porté attention, comme d'habitude. Pour lui, ce n'était jamais grave. Juste un peu de sang ... Mais le brun avait l'air incrédule devant son attitude et cela le rendait nerveux au final. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il jouait au dur, c'est juste que fondamentalement, il ne ressentait jamais la nécessité absolu de se soigner. Surtout, qu'il avait décidé de rayer l'incident de sa mémoire. Et puis, si on lui demandait son avis, ce n'est pas ces traces là qu'il voulait effacer. Non, vraiment, ce qu'il tenait à oublier c'était le désir violent qu'il avait senti émaner de l'alpha. Cette aura malsaine qui avait tenté de s'infiltrer pour le pervertir.

-**Tu peux m'expliquer ?** demanda Derek plus doucement après l'avoir suivi à l'étage.

-**Il ne voulait pas me blesser, je crois.**

Comme si c'était une excuse ! Non, il ne voulait pas le blesser, juste le violer et le transformer en loup-garou. Rien de bien grave, c'est sûr en comparaison une petite égratignure, c'était comme de manger un yaourt périmé de deux jours.

-**C'est-à-dire ?**

**-Rien, juste oublier, **marmonna Stiles le dos tourné et semblant se parler à lui-même.

Derek le regarda fouiller dans une armoire à pharmacie pour ressortir avec ce qu'il fallait. Avec indifférence, Stiles s'appliquait à purifier la zone. Le sang n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher, néanmoins, il ne coulait plus. Derek lui arracha les cotons plein de désinfectant des mains pour s'en occuper lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

Stiles tressaillit, non pas sous la douleur, mais sous la douceur dont faisait preuve le loup alors même qu'il le sentait énervé. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'autant de maîtrise.

Stiles ne savait plus que penser de sa journée ou du moins de la fin de celle-ci. Entre des sentiments suscités par un loup-garou souvent agressif avec lui bien que parfois bizarrement protecteur, l'agression d'un loup alpha qui le « voulait » lui et son père qui trouvait normal qu'il soit gay, Stiles se demandait ce qui le perturbait le plus.

Son cerveau semblait tourner au ralenti depuis les révélations alphaièsques. Son attitude ... il était presque sûr qu'il pouvait la qualifier de tentative de séduction ou non, plutôt de tentative d'agression sexuelle sur mineur. S'il avait pu, il aurait vomi, là maintenant. Cependant, il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une sorte de détachement et des frissons provoqués par Derek. Ce loup qui était venu le chercher. Celui là même qui lui avait dit qu'il le protégerait et qui avait tenu parole. Lui, le belliqueux Derek qui avec une douceur inimaginable passait minutieusement sur chaque millimètre de sa peau du désinfectant. Il mesurait l'exploit tant pour la douceur dont il faisait preuve que pour le retroussement de son nez face à l'odeur. L'antiseptique devait lui brûler les narines.

-**Certes les plaies ne sont pas profondes, c'est étonnant. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tout de suite mordu ?** s'interrogea le brun.

-**Peut-être son côté gentleman…,** tenta Stiles sarcastique.

-**Qu'a-t-il fait?**grogna Derek pris par une soudaine et angoissante certitude car l'odeur de l'autre était partout sur Stiles et qu'il ne se l'expliquait pas depuis tout à l'heure.

La violente anxiété qui l'étreignit soudain, engagea le processus de transformation. Fasciné, l'adolescent regardait l'éclat dangereux faire briller les yeux du loup. C'était tellement inattendu, tellement rassurant et quelque part, tellement révélateur. La tension entre eux commençait à subtilement s'électrifier. Et, Stiles partit dans un grand éclat de rire. L'attitude finalement inquiète de Derek le soulagea d'un poids dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser depuis que l'Alpha l'avait touché et il se calma doucement, apaisant Derek par la même occasion.

-**Merci d'être venu me chercher.**

Déstabilisé par ce comportement, le loup leva les yeux au ciel et alla lui chercher un t-shirt propre. Il devrait brûler l'ancien ainsi que la chemise pour enlever l'odeur de l'autre loup mélangé au sang de son adolescent. Derek lui jeta un vêtement propre en se promettant de réserver un sort à l'autre. Pour l'instant, il voulait savoir ce qui s'était exactement passé dans les bois pouvant perturber Stiles à ce point, le rendant silencieux et étrangement calme. Comme déconnecté.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dîtes moi tout !

Pauvre Stiles, et ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine !


	3. Nouvelle Journée

**Tout d'abord, désolée du retard ! Je me suis retrouvée sans internet et ce n'était pas prévu ! Pire, j'ai vécu une semaine d'enfer au sens littéral du terme ! Mais je suis de retour et je compte bien publier.**

**Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, mes reviewers et mes followers de leur soutien, c'est grâce à vous que l'histoire continue à être publiée.**

**Je remercie pour leur commentaire anonyme auquel je ne peux répondre autrement Kat22, Cline, Wolf, Laura et LLY. **

**Encore merci à tous et place à la suite.**

* * *

**_"Ce matin, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Le monde était différent..."_**

**_Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle journée_**

Après avoir enfilé son nouveau t-shirt, Stiles se pencha sous son bureau et alluma la radio sur la fréquence de la police. Il tenait à savoir ce qui retardait son père. Le meurtre d'une jeune fille avait visiblement attiré toute la police du comté et le shérif ne rentrerait pas avant longtemps. Stiles soupira, il n'aimait pas que son père soit dehors alors qu'un fou furieux lupin errait dans la ville.

Derek, de son côté, souhaitait avoir une discussion sérieuse. Avant d'être interrompu, il était sur le point de lui faire admettre qu'ils formaient un couple crédible. Il avait bien réfléchi et il savait qu'il était intéressé. Et pas seulement depuis cet après-midi. Oh, il pouvait se mentir, dire qu'il avait mieux à faire, que ce n'était qu'une passade, une histoire d'hormones ou un jeu. Mais, il préférait l'assurance de l'honnêteté. Ce sentiment avait été renforcé quand il avait eu peur qu'on lui enlève avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer quelque chose.

Comme si on lui enlevait à nouveau sa famille. Sa meute. Il avait cru pouvoir reconnaitre l'odeur du loup mais sa mémoire olfactive semblait lui faire défaut. S'il la croisait à nouveau ...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un Stiles de nouveau agité et marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles pour l'oreille humaine.

Derek avait la chance de posséder une ouïe surnaturelle, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il comprenait tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de son vis à vis. Il poussa donc un profond soupir et plaça chacune de ses larges mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci le fixa, son débit se fluidifia puis s'arrêta. Un éclair passa dans le regard clair de Stiles. Pinçant ses lèvres et plissant ses yeux dans une caricature de concentration intense, il focalisa son regard dans les yeux du loup. Vaguement interrogatif, celui-ci n'osa parler et haussa les sourcils.

Le regard de Stiles se fit suppliant presque désespéré.

-**Quelle est cette nouvelle fantaisie ?** soupira Derek un poil épuisé et irrité par l'odeur entêtante de l'autre loup qui flottait près de lui.

-**Est-ce que les loups sont télépathes ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'est évident. Scott n'a jamais eu aucun signe et visiblement toi non plus. Ça ne vient pas de moi sinon mon père serait mort d'épuisement à force de m'entendre penser et je saurais ce qu'il me cache dans ses enquêtes. L'alpha peut-être ? Une coïncidence douteuse ? La forme du loup, oui donc on en revient à la condition d'Alpha … les loups de naissance peuvent-ils prendre la forme complète ou il faut absolument être un Alpha. Peut-être une question d'ondes cérébrales ? **

Il se projeta en arrière sur son siège et roula vers son ordinateur. Piaffant d'impatience que l'écran s'allume, tapant frénétiquement son mot de passe. Ses doigts volaient sur le clavier en lançant plusieurs recherches en même temps. Diverses fenêtres s'ouvrirent et il fit défiler rapidement les textes et autres graphiques à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Puis, la frénésie s'arrêta comme elle avait commencé. Derek trouva qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir avant que Stiles n'élabore des théories sans queue ni tête et qu'il perde définitivement le fil conducteur.

-**Oui, les loups de naissance peuvent prendre totalement la forme de loup, mais avec le temps certains autres aussi. Quand ils se maitrisent mieux. Pour ce qui est de la télépathie, et bien, si c'est juste des émotions, un Alpha peut les transmettre, tout comme un loup puissant ou assez âgé qui se serait entraîné mais ce sont surtout des informations qui sont transmises aux autres loups pour communiquer rapidement comme la posture adoptée par exemple, **précisa-t-il, loquace pour une fois**.**

-**Trop génial**, s'extasia Stiles. **Sauf que je l'ai entendu me parler et ça, c'est pas génial ! Pas génial du tout en fait.**

Il y eut comme un blanc dans l'esprit de Derek. S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, un peu abasourdi, il chercha dans sa mémoire et ne trouva rien pour satisfaire la curiosité de Stiles ou même la sienne. Il revit sa tentative désespérée de communiquer avec lui par la pensée, vraiment, ce gamin pouvait être ridicule parfois. Brillant mais ridicule. Voulait-il l'avoir à ses côtés réellement ? Le pouvait-il surtout ? L'odeur entêtante diffusé par les vêtements souillés commençait à faire monter l'agressivité de son côté lupin. Elle était comme un rappel constant de sa négligence et de son incapacité à avoir pu protéger Stiles cet après-midi. Et, il avait dû faire face à un alpha seul.

Intolérable. Il devrait être plus vigilant, plus fort pour l'avenir. Leur avenir.

-**Et tu te transformerais en loup pour que je vois ça,** demanda l'adolescent pris d'une crise d'agitation démoniaque.

-**Non,** claqua Derek. **Par contre, tu peux voir ce que tu cuisines avant que ça ne brûle, **se reprit-il plus doucement conscient que Stiles n'était pas conscient des émotions qui le torturaient**.**

Bondissant de manière presque surnaturelle vers les escaliers, Stiles arriva pratiquement entier au bas des marches. Dans un bruit fracassant, il dévala les derniers mètres, ne se cassant rien par miracle et déboula dans la cuisine.

Il souleva le couvercle, touilla vite fait, et cassa les trois œufs sur le dessus. L'odeur semblait exquise.

Arrivant dans son dos d'un pas nonchalant, Derek ne signala sa présence que par un reniflement bruyant pour contrôler l'odeur de la nourriture. Et surtout occuper son centre olfactif par autre chose que ce qu'il tenait à la main et qui menaçait de lui faire perdre tout contrôle de lui-même d'un instant à l'autre, la preuve de sa négligence, la preuve qu'un autre loup s'était frotté à ce qu'il devait protéger.

-**Je pense que ton attitude est grossière, même pour un loup-garou,** lança Stiles. **Renifler comme ça, non mais j'ai jamais empoisonné personne ! Je te signale même que Scott adore rester quand je fais la cuisine. C'est un art vois-tu ? Plus subtile que …**

-**Sérieusement. Tais-toi ou bien, j'arrache ta tête du reste de ton corps**, menaça brutalement Derek.

-**Okayyyyy ! Très bien. Tu illustres parfaitement la subtilité que j'évoquais.**

-**Stiles !**

Derek saturait, il devait prendre l'air quelques instants et en profiter pour régler un problème plus qu'urgent à présent. Sinon, il risquait de commettre un acte regrettable. Serrant fortement dans sa main les morceaux de tissu puant, il se glissa dans le jardin sous le regard intrigué de l'artiste.

En se laissant hypnotiser par les flammes, il regarda se consumer ce qui fut un des t-shirts préféré de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien que des cendres à disperser. Puis, il porta son attention vers le sous bois. Ce gars arrivait à l'énerver au-delà de l'imaginable. Avec son problème d'incontinence verbale, il finissait toujours par prononcer des mots au moment où il ne fallait pas.

Là, il voulait juste contenir sa colère en sentant une odeur rassurante de cuisine familiale et cet insupportable adolescent avait qualifié son attitude de grossière, lui ôtant tout envie de compliments et surtout menaçant de briser le peu de self contrôle qu'il gardait. Il aurait voulu courir sous forme de loup pour se défouler mais refusait de laisser Stiles sans défense. Il sentait son regard planter entre ses omoplates, pile à l'endroit de son tatouage.

Trop enragé, il ne pouvait pas se retrouver près de lui avant de s'être calmé au préalable.

Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, Stiles se demanda si Derek comptait marquer la clôture pour indiquer son territoire. Pisser aux quatre coins du jardin et arracher l'écorce de quelques arbres tellement il lui semblait agité là dehors. Il aurait pu laver ses vêtements, pas besoin de les brûler, sans déconner, son t-shirt préféré ! Bordel !

Il lui jeta un dernier regard haineux avant de mettre le couvert. Qu'avait-il fait pour le mettre dans un tel état de rage aussi rapidement alors qu'il avait juste voulu plaisanter un peu. Il nota quelque part dans son labyrinthe mental que Derek était susceptible. Adieu la discussion sérieuse pour ce soir, il repensa à la tête de l'adjoint de son père quand le corps musclé du brun l'avait enlacé. C'était exactement le genre d'image qu'il voulait éviter de diffuser à un large public.

Combien de temps cela mettrait à arriver aux oreilles de ses amis ? Comment allait-il se sortir de là ?

Derek le laissa manger seul, préférant se perdre dans ses pensées autrement plus terre à terre que les questionnements de Stiles. Comment se rapprocher de lui sans le tuer ? Combien de temps allaient-ils jouer à se tourner autour ?

Peut-être aurait-il tout simplement dû rester près de lui…

Le cerveau de Stiles finissant par faire remonter à la surface son agression, le garçon déglutit plusieurs fois pour essayer de chasser la boule se formant dans sa gorge. Il avait compté sur la présence du grand brun pour ne pas avoir à y penser, ça avait marché jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte pour brûler ses vêtements. Si seulement, il pouvait se purifier aussi facilement. Pour l'heure, tout ce qui le brûlait, c'étaient ses larmes coulants silencieusement sur ses joues pâles avant qu'il ne s'endorme épuisé mentalement.

La nuit effacerait certainement les peurs et les pleurs, chassant ses maux.

* * *

Lorsque le Shérif Stilinski rentra chez lui avec un lourd dossier sous le bras, il fut content de constater que son fils adoré dormait profondément. Il n'aurait pas supporté devoir répondre à d'innombrables questions. La moitié du corps d'une jeune fille avait été découvert près de l'hôpital. Les blessures étaient identiques et les prénoms aussi eu premier corps ; il ne pouvait mettre cela sur le compte d'une bête sauvage. Ou alors la coïncidence des prénoms était juste douteuse. Non, il devait orienter son enquête vers un psychopathe. Ou une psychopathe, s'il pouvait relier au moins un des crimes à Kate Argent.

Derek lisait patiemment au pied de l'escalier tel un garde silencieux. Il releva les yeux à l'entrée du Shérif et lui indiqua que Stiles lui avait laissé de quoi manger.

Tous les deux se retrouvèrent face à face dans la cuisine, le rapport du shérif à porter de main. Ce dernier voulait discuter avec Derek des éventuelles motivations de Kate derrière les meurtres.

-**Pourquoi découper des femmes en deux ? Et surtout, pourquoi avoir enterrée la première Laura devant ta maison ? **

-**C'était ma sœur,** rappela Derek d'une voix un peu brisée.

-**Ta sœur?** répéta le Shérif. **Elle avait changé de nom ?**

-**Certainement pas !**

-**Je suis formel, le corps devant chez toi était celui de Laura Hitchester. Recouvert d'un sang inconnu et non identifiable par endroit. Ce n'était pas ta sœur. Ses parents sont venus identifier le corps.**

Le visage de Derek blêmit à cette déclaration. Il s'empara du rapport et tenta de repérer les preuves de ce que le père de Stiles avançait. Mais, alors, où était sa sœur? Elle était revenue ici parce qu'elle avait découvert des preuves sur l'incendie criminel qui avait ravagé leur maison. Depuis, elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelle !

Laura avait disparu et c'était son odeur qu'il avait reconnu sur le corps que Scott et son ami avait à moitié déterré. Il ne l'avait pas vu, juste sentit son sang. Pourquoi avoir recouvert le corps de cette pauvre fille avec le sang de sa sœur ou en tout cas suffisamment pour qu'un loup les confonde à l'odeur ? Quelqu'un qui connaissait les loups ? Mais, cette théorie n'avait aucun sens car il lui aurait suffit de voir le corps pour savoir que ce n'était pas elle et pourquoi récidiver avec une autre fille ?

Laura était son alpha en plus d'être sa sœur et si elle était vivante, il devait la retrouver.

- **Je vais lancer une recherche pour retrouver ta sœur au plus vite. Va te reposer Derek, on ne peut rien faire ce soir et par pitié, ne réveille pas Stiles en te couchant, **termina-t-il plus bas.

Vu l'air de Derek, le shérif était convaincu que le garçon n'avait même pas vu le corps, il avait donc dû l'identifier à l'odeur du sang ! Mais pourquoi faire une telle chose ! Qui que ce soit, la personne devait détenir Laura. Il en mettrait sa main à couper. Cette histoire se compliquait de plus en plus. Pourquoi Laura n'était pas venue le voir alors qu'il les aidait depuis la mort de leur parent et qu'il possédait tout le dossier d'enquête ? Il observa du coin de l'œil Derek reprendre le contrôle de son corps et admira la maîtrise dont le jeune faisait preuve.

Serrant les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans ses paumes, Derek reprit suffisamment de contrôle sur lui-même pour hocher la tête et se diriger vers la chambre du fils du Shérif. Celle-ci était vraiment très calme, étonnant vu le propriétaire. Après s'être déshabillé, il repéra la forme allongée sous la couette et hésita à se glisser à ses côtés.

Pour lui, il semblait naturelle de dormir auprès du garçon. D'un autre côté, Stiles pourrait s'en trouver gêné. Il n'avait pas prévu que la soirée se passerait de cette manière, qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de discuter de certaines choses. Devait-il se coucher sur le sol ? Ou retourner au rez-de-chaussée pour s'allonger sur le canapé ?

Ridicule, s'il redescendait le shérif se poserait des questions et il n'allait tout de même pas s'allonger par terre alors qu'il y avait un lit seulement à moitié occupé à moins de 50cm de la carpette.

Il s'imagina la négociation qu'il aurait eu avec Stiles, le résultat aboutissant à lui dans ce lit avec l'adolescent. Il n'avait qu'à sauter cette partie et faire comme si elle avait eu lieu. Le résultat étant lui, dans le même lit que Stiles. Enfin une autre bonne nouvelle.

La première étant que sa sœur était vivante, du moins pouvait-il à nouveau espérer la revoir. Il écouta le silence jusqu'à percevoir clairement le bruit régulier des battements de cœur de Stiles. Tout bêtement heureux, d'avoir quelqu'un contre qui se blottir, le corps du loup se permit une détente refusée depuis la disparition de sa sœur.

Il n'avait pas connu le plaisir de la proximité physique depuis des semaines, et pour un loup qui n'était pas habitué à la solitude, c'était un peu l'enfer. Comment avait-il pu se faire berner aussi facilement ? Pourquoi le sang de Laura était-il sur ce corps ? Il était sûr que la réponse à cette question était la clef de l'énigme.

Derek avait presque envie de secouer le corps chaud de Stiles pour le faire réfléchir sur le sujet. L'adolescent émettrait des théories et il trouverait la solution. Sa main hésita au dessus de l'épaule découverte. Et son esprit perdit un instant toute cohérence.

Doucement, il fit descendre la couette un peu plus bas jusqu'à découvrir le flanc endommagé. Ces traces étaient là par sa faute. Il en aurait hurler à la lune d'avoir laissé cela se passer. Mu par un désir soudain, il effleura du bout des lèvres les longs sillons avant de les lécher doucement. Il les lapa consciencieusement, sa langue glissant sur les entailles les imprégnant de salive. Il inspira longuement l'odeur du garçon, pure et enivrante. Apaisante, rassurante.

Leur salive était réputée pour ses vertus médicinales. Le processus de guérison engagé, il se cala à nouveau contre lui pour finalement frôler le torse délicatement en laissant ses mains errer. Prenant définitivement conscience de ses gestes, pouvant passer pour des attouchements sur mineur inconscient, il se contenta de passer son bras autour du corps endormi pour le suivre au pays des songes.

* * *

Le réveil de Stiles se mit à chanter signalant l'heure du levé pour le lycée. Une main émergea pour en finir avec ce bruit infernal. Puis, le corps entier se figea avant de trembler de nervosité. L'adolescent était gêné par un problème d'érection matinal et il ne souhaitait pas que l'autre occupant du lit s'en aperçoive.

Etait-il obligé de dormir contre lui dans son lit et à moitié nu surtout ? Espèce de démon surnaturel !

Ce dernier n'était pas réapparu la veille, il avait préféré brûler son bien avant d'attendre qu'il se couche pour rentrer, certainement par peur d'affronteur sa fureur, préféra se dire l'adolescent, laissant volontairement de côté le reste de la soirée.

Pour lui, le loup avait un caractère changeant et excessif. Aussi préférait-il ne pas voir « sa » réaction face à « cette » réaction purement mécanique, rien à voir avec le magnifique spécimen coucher à ses côtés.

Il tenta de se tourner pour se lever discrètement, sauf que la discrétion ne faisait pas partie de ses compétences. Il était level -20 en discrétion et +40 en maladresse et certainement +60 en malchance car Derek releva sa cuisse pile au moment du mouvement. Son membre gonflé lui envoya une secousse d'énergie qui lui traversa le corps, malgré le tissu de son caleçon pur coton. Paniqué, il se déroba en reculant si vivement qu'il faillit tomber du lit.

Derek le retint de justesse et le tira à nouveau contre lui.

Gêné, l'adolescent demanda à s'éloigner malgré tout, préférant mourir de honte loin du corps musclé qui l'inspirait comme une lycéenne en manque. Ses hormones adolescentes étaient une plaie !

-**Tu sais, c'est plutôt valorisant pour mon égo. Ma seule présence te fait réagir vigoureusement, je suis plus qu'honoré,** déclara sincèrement Derek pour couper court aux protestations, trop heureux de faire à nouveau face à un Stiles paraissant normal.

La mâchoire décrochée, le plus jeune eut le souffle coupé par cette révélation inattendue et pour le moins surprenante de la part du brun. Il s'était plutôt attendu à un grognement, une décapitation ou une moquerie quelconque. Quoi qu'il penchait plus pour la décapitation à coup de crocs. Aussi, cessa-t-il ses mouvements désordonnés et se laissa-t-il aller dans les bras du loup pour un instant de réconfort, un instant hors du temps. Hors de toutes réalités plausibles, pensa Stiles.

Maintenant, Derek faisait un pas vers lui, après l'avoir ignoré quelques heures plutôt. Trop peu de stabilité désorientait Stiles dans ses choix pour paraître le plus normal possible. Cette proximité lui rappela qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose d'important concernant ce genre de comportement. Le genre impliquant une proximité physique sous-entendant une relation qu'il n'avait de tout évidence pas, sinon il le saurait. Enfin, il croyait.

La porte s'ouvrit assez brutalement, laissant apparaître son père un peu agacé qui semblait les appelés depuis un moment déjà.

-**Les garçons !** cria à nouveau le père de Stiles sur le pas de la porte en faisant sursauter son fils. **C'est l'heure de se lever maintenant !**

-**Mais, on n'avait pas parlé de respect de l'intimité papa ? **commença à brailler Stiles en enjambant le corps de Derek et en se prenant les pieds dans sa couette. **Là, c'est mon espace,** continua-t-il en désignant la pièce comme si de rien était. **Et toi, tu … tu … tu … , enfin j'aurais pu être occupé et avec Derek en plus**, termina-t-il en mettant les mains sur ses hanches oubliant sa formidable érection.

-**Occupé avec Derek dans ta chambre ? **demanda son père narquois.

Piquant un fard monstrueux sous le sous-entendu, Stiles commença à bafouiller devant le regard circonspect de son père. Avant de se ressaisir et de déclarer fièrement : **Parfaitement ! **Après tout, c'était dans la logique des choses concernant deux jeunes gens normalement constitués dans un lit. A vrai dire, il avait déjà dormi avec Scott et ce genre d'idées ne lui était jamais venu. Derek Hale était démoniaque et lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Comme de bien entendu, il continua sur sa lancé.

-**Nous sommes un binôme maintenant et il faudra bien s'y faire,** appuya-t-il.

En ayant assez entendu, Derek se leva souplement du lit, bâillonna l'adolescent d'une main et plaqua son corps contre le sien de la manière la plus naturelle du monde. Un peu comme s'ils étaient nés pour se tenir ainsi. Il sourit au shérif et s'empressa de rectifier Stiles.

-**Un couple,** insista-t-il. **Nous arrivons,** termina-t-il en refermant la porte du pied sur le visage moqueur du shérif.

C'était si compliqué de dire le mot couple ? Stiles sentit dans son dos nu, le torse brûlant et tout aussi nu du loup. Il y eut à nouveau comme une décharge entre eux et il se rendit compte qu'il prenait sincèrement du plaisir à ce contact oubliant les résolutions qu'il voulait édicter à Derek pour se protéger de lui et des sentiments qu'il risquait de lui inspirer en se comportant réellement comme son petit ami.

Derek le retourna pour lui faire face et il regretta de ne plus se tenir entre ses bras. Seulement, le regard incandescent de son vis à vis lui fit tout autant d'effet. Touché – coulé Stiles ! Il fallait qu'il dissipe cette tension entre eux avant qu'un acte irrévocable ne soit commis.

-**Désolé mais j'ai le droit de défendre mes prérogatives sur ma vie et mon territoire face à mon père. Je dois m'opposer à ses intrusions, c'est la période d'opposition pour prendre ma place d'homme au sein de la société. Je dois lui signaler que son attitude me déçoit mais c'est le triste destin du père que d'accepter d'être un objet de déception pour son fils s'il ne veut pas prendre le risque qu'un sentiment d'admiration ne me conduise à une frustration destructrice. Décevoir, c'est finalement me donner une chance supplémentaire de m'affirmer et de réussir,** récita Stiles avec emphase en gesticulant à travers l'espace entre le loup et la porte.

-**Je suis juste derrière la porte et je t'entends Stiles ! Dépêche-toi de descendre prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Tu t'opposeras une autre fois et surtout, tu t'abstiendras de tomber dans une quelconque frustration destructrice avant d'avoir eu ton diplôme ! Tu déposeras ton "binôme" au poste en allant au lycée. Je l'attendrai là bas et ne sois pas en retard pour les cours**, conclut-il en ayant pris soin d'être sarcastique en prononçant le mot binôme.

-**C'est malsain et sournois d'attendre derrière la porte**, répliqua son fils. **Je suis déçu !**

Derek avait un petit sourire en coin accroché au visage en s'habillant. Stiles était juste à croquer dans tous les sens du terme, agaçant certes mais tellement attendrissant dans sa vie familiale. Ça lui rappelait la vie en groupe, en famille et il aimait ça. Cela renforçait son envie de Stiles. Il s'imaginait le coincer contre le mur et l'embrasser. En fait, il voulait le remercier et l'embrasser semblait tout indiquer pour ce faire.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'approcher, Stiles avait filé hors de la chambre, trop conscient d'être devenu une proie dans le regard brillant de l'autre. Derek descendit à sa suite et le retrouva s'agitant dans la cuisine. Servant un dernier café à son père, sortant un bol qu'il remplit de lait froid et pestant sur l'ouverture soit disant facile du chocolat en poudre. Le loup lui ôta gentiment la boite des mains et la lui rendit ouverte avec un sourire en prime.

Derek souriant était encore plus sexy, pensa Stiles en se saisissant de la boite. Son cœur faillit rater un battement quand il se pencha sur lui pour saisir une tartine sur la table. Déglutissant avec peine, il jeta un regard à son père qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

-**Ne sois pas si gêné par ma présence, j'ai déjà été en couple, je sais ce que c'est, **lui répondit son père interprétant mal son malaise en interceptant son regard.

-**Ouais bah, j'ai jamais entendu parlé de parent aussi détendu par ce genre de situation et je trouve cela un peu déstabilisant, pardon. **

-**Plains toi d'avoir un père tolérant et compréhensif ! **soupira son père avant de demander, **tu préfèrerais que j'adopte une autre attitude peut-être ? Que je le menotte dans la cave ou que je le mette en garde à vue parce qu'il sort avec mon fils mineur. Tu sais que je le pourrais, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Si on me demande mon avis, j'aime autant une ambiance détendue. Pouvoir prendre mon petit déjeuner tranquillement près de toi me convient tout à fait, **intervint Derek sous le regard médusé de Stiles qui se leva pour protester vivement**.**

Derek en profita pour le tirer sur ses genoux un bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Il commença à caresser doucement le ventre musclé et plat d'une manière tellement naturelle que cette position semblait habituelle d'un point de vue extérieur. Sa bouche frôla l'oreille de Stiles quand il se pencha pour attraper le bol de lait, il en profita pour lui murmurer.

-**Rappelle toi que nous sommes un couple, Stiles. **

Il voulut lui répliquer : « T'as fumé ou quoi ? » mais il s'abstint. Il ne tenait pas non plus à ce que son père menotte Derek dans la cave ou pire le traine au poste. Comme par magie, il se laissa faire, s'installant plus confortablement sur le loup et partagea son bol avec lui. A peine étonné que celui-ci boive également son lait froid. En plus, ce n'était pas désagréable comme position. Il n'avait plus pris de repas sur les genoux de quelqu'un depuis son enfance. C'était une sensation réconfortante. Le cerveau de Stiles ne s'arrêta pas à ce simple constat et il commença à bouillonner.

Stiles savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Derek diriger son petit jeu sans répliquer. Quoique l'idée qui germait dans son esprit pouvait être à double tranchant, elle n'en avait pas moins le mérite d'être une douce vengeance si elle fonctionnait. Encore indécis, il chercha ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre quand les agaçant doigts appuyèrent plus franchement leurs caresses.

Il passa donc à l'action se tortillant légèrement sous prétexte de mieux se caler. Imperceptiblement, la réaction de Derek ne se fit pas attendre. Ses doigts se figèrent et sa respiration marqua un à-coup. L'adolescent recommença son manège jusqu'à entendre un petit gémissement.

-**Tu disais ?**demanda-t-il sarcastiquement en se tournant avec le sourire innocent d'un ange.

-**Rien, **marmonna difficilement Derek**.**

**-Ah, j'avais cru pourtant, **répliqua Stiles en s'appuyant à un endroit précis de l'anatomie de Derek.

Anatomie qui semblait pleine de vitalité. Et toc, si tu me cherches, tu me trouves, pensa-t-il en se levant pour aller laver son bol. Je sais comment fonctionne le corps masculin ! Tel est pris qui croyait prendre…Il voulut lui lancer un regard victorieux mais son copain avait les yeux obstinément baissés sur le journal du jour.

Son père lui n'avait rien manqué du spectacle et repensait nostalgique à sa femme. Les premiers flirts, ces instants où on se cherche sans point de repère, on se tient par la main, se câline et on est heureux. Ça avait été sa partie préférée de l'adolescence. Trop heureux que son fils connaisse une histoire comme la sienne. En espérant qu'elle ne finisse pas pareil. Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'image de sa femme décédée et rappela à son fils qu'il ne devrait pas traîner en route pour être à l'heure.

Soucieux d'éviter une discussion glissante et potentiellement dangereuse, Stiles fila dans sa chambre pour s'habiller correctement et oublier son acte si audacieux. Ayant même du mal à croire qu'il avait réussi à exciter Derek Hale. Peut-être devrait-il sauter par la fenêtre ? Ou s'enterrer dans le fond de son placard en espérant qu'il oublie ce qui c'était passé ?

Pendant qu'il cherchait une solution pour détourner l'attention de cet incident, il tomba sur un devoir d'économie oublié et se mit à l'écrire à toute vitesse. Il savait qu'il avait encore un peu de temps, au pire, il le finirait à un interclasse ou en cours de biologie. Après tout, il n'avait cours d'économie qu'à 16 heures.

Dans la cuisine, la tension de Derek était retombée avec le départ précipité du provocateur. Il se laissa absorber totalement par la lecture du journal en grignotant la montagne de tartines que Stiles lui avait préparé. Il y avait là de quoi nourrir une meute. Il savait qu'il devait parler à l'adolescent de sa conversation de la veille avec le Shérif. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que Stiles allait en tirer comme conclusion.

Derek attendit que le shérif soit parti pour faire part au petit génie des informations qu'il avait eu la veille. Il était monté le rejoindre sitôt le son du moteur de la voiture de police évanouit au coin de la rue.

Comme d'habitude, il s'agita en réfléchissant, cherchant une veste puis son téléphone pour pianoter dessus, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait perdu la veille lors de son escapade dans les bois. Son assurance ne couvrait hélas pas les attaques de loup-garou, il se serait souvenu d'une clause pareille. Il fallait absolument faire revoir sa police d'assurance. Le téléphone, son t-shirt préféré, une chemise, les joies d'une rencontre surnaturelle !

Enfin, l'addition aurait pu être plus lourde. Son intégrité physique aurait bien pu trépasser également, le sang …des corps découpés, l'alpha. Puis, il marmonna une idée plus distinctement que les autres. Une idée qu'il répéta plus posément, la tournant, retournant avant d'en être convaincu. Il posa comme un artiste ayant une idée de génie avant de se lancer dans sa déclaration.

-**Le sang de ta sœur sert à attirer l'alpha. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il est attiré par son odeur et il est trompé par le prénom, vu que les deux victimes portent celui de ta sœur, à moins que ce ne soit une bête coïncidence à ce niveau. Qui veut faire sortir le loup du bois ? Après tout, ce loup est sur les terres de ta famille, ta sœur pourrait essayer de le piéger ? Seulement, elle est revenue parce qu'elle a trouvé des preuves sur l'incendie, pas pour défendre un territoire qui n'était plus le sien. En plus, ce serait une tactique vraiment naze … personnellement, je lui aurais conseillé de …, **continua Stiles sur sa lancée.

-**Les chasseurs pourraient vouloir tuer l'alpha**, le coupa Derek.

-**Oui, mais ils devraient détenir ta sœur pour cela. Comment l'aurait-il capturée ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas la tuer et tuer l'autre Alpha après ? **

Tout cela ne les aidait pas tellement plus.

* * *

Stiles débarqua en catastrophe au lycée et il franchit la porte de la salle de classe juste avant que le professeur de chimie ne la referme. Sous le regard torve de monsieur Harris, il se glissa à côté de Scott qui lui demanda ce qu'il avait foutu pour être en retard justement le jour où ils commençaient par le cours de chimie.

-**Rapport au fait que Hale vit chez moi et que j'ai dû le déposer au bureau de mon père. Il semblerait que Laura, sa sœur ne soit pas morte et il va aider mon père dans les avis de recherches. On pense que quelqu'un la retient car c'est son sang qui s'est retrouvé sur les cadavres découpés, **chuchota Stiles plus ou moins discrètement.

-**Mais pourquoi ? ça n'a aucun sens, **répliqua Scott un peu trop vivement.

-**McCall et Stilinski ! **cracha le prof. **La prochaine interruption, c'est la retenue !**

Les deux adolescents ouvrirent leurs livres en baissant la tête pour se faire oublier. Ce gars les avait dans le nez et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire coller. Ils durent attendre l'interclasse pour finir la conversation. Occultant volontairement le lien entre son père et Derek, Stiles expliqua alors à son ami sa théorie : quelqu'un cherchait à coincer l'alpha en essayant de l'attirer avec l'odeur du sang d'alpha de Laura Hale.

Evidemment, les soupçons se portaient sur les Argent, car il fallait être sacrément cinglé pour monter ce genre de plan. A son grand bonheur, Scott ne posa pas de question quand au fait, que Derek et son père se soient parlés et que le shérif ne le considère plus comme le suspect principal de l'affaire. C'était bien aussi d'avoir un ami qui ne faisait pas de lien facilement entre deux événements. Pour une fois, il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Allison s'indigna quand son petit copain lui résuma la situation mais admit que sa tante pourrait tout à fait mettre ce genre d'idée en pratique. Elle avait commencé à avoir un aperçu de sa façon de pensée et c'était bizarrement effrayant. Par contre, elle était sûre que son père s'accrochait à sa ligne de conduite : on traque uniquement les loups-garous ayant tué. Il ne se servirait jamais de Laura ou d'humaines innocentes pour attirer l'Alpha. C'était contre ses principes. Son père était un homme d'honneur.

Empressé, Stiles voulait monter un plan pour surveiller Kate, la tante d'Allison. Cette dernière assurait qu'il lui serait facile de se rapprocher d'elle pour en apprendre plus. Or, leur ami commun était contre la mettre potentiellement en danger. Agacée, elle rappela que sa tante ne la blesserait pas ce qui ne convainquit absolument pas Scott. Quand on avait affaire à des fous, on était sûr de rien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine pour continuer à discuter plus tranquillement, ailleurs que dans les couloirs pleins de leurs condisciples les bousculant régulièrement. Quand une voix interpella Stiles à travers la foule. Voix dont Stiles aurait voulu ignorer le propriétaire et fuir la conversation où du moins, l'éviter devant ses amis.

-**Eh ! Stiles ! **l'interpella Danny. **Désolé d'avoir vendu la mèche à ton père pour toi et ton copain. J'espère que ça vous a pas causé trop d'ennui. **

**-T'inquiète, c'est bon mais évite de l'ébruiter,** répliqua Stiles en le tirant par la manche en s'éloignant des oreilles indiscrètes de ses amis.

-**Pas de souci, je comprends que tu ne sois pas encore à l'aise. Si tu as besoin, je suis là, **lui assura le gardien de l'équipe en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. **Au fait, on peut se rejoindre sur le parking ce soir pour que ton copain récupère sa voiture. Jackson a accepté de m'attendre, comme on doit sortir après. Enfin comme ça, ça sera fait.**

Danny était un gentil garçon mais Stiles était vraiment gêné par sa proximité physique. La veille, il avait subi une « légère » agression et il ne souhaitait pas avoir de contact pour le moment avec qui que ce soit. Sûrement un effet post traumatique sans importance, tenta-t-il de se rassurer. A part Derek avec lequel il n'avait eu aucun problème ce matin, l'interpella son cerveau. Il pinça ses lèvres et se dégagea dans un sourire pour ne pas froisser le gardien de l'équipe. Dans son mouvement, il se cogna dans Jackson qui était arrivé derrière eux. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'excuser maladroitement.

Dieu était contre lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

-**Bon ce soir, à 19h sur le parking,** insista le co-capitaine de crosse. **Après, j'ai une soirée avec Lydia et si elle patiente trop longtemps dans la voiture, elle devient folle,** ajouta-t-il conspirateur en baissant la voix pour ne pas que sa copine l'entende.

**-Ok, on y sera, **assura Stiles pressé de quitter cette discussion avant que ses amis ne se posent des questions.

Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de parler de la miraculeuse intervention de Danny et des suites que Derek y donnait. Son propre père marchait dans toute cette comédie et lui comptait bien se protéger au maximum. Il ne voulait pas se prendre au jeu et tomber de haut.

Déjà, le dérapage de ce matin était à bannir. Donc, moins il y a de personne au courant et mieux il s'en sortirait. Malheureusement, Jackson ne l'avait pas laissé s'éclipser et l'avait entraîné avec Danny et Lydia à la cantine en continuant de l'inclure dans la conversation.

De tout évidence, il ne s'était pas pris d'une soudaine affection pour Stiles, mais il faisait des efforts pour Danny. Il s'était comporté récemment comme un connard avec son meilleur ami et il se faisait pardonner en s'intéressant un minimum aux fréquentations de son pote. Bon Stilinski était le moins pire selon lui, il admirait sa répartie. Et puis, il était certainement au courant de ce qui se passait avec son grand copain Scott, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire. C'est donc sans trop se forcer qu'il essayait de faire ami-ami. Surtout que Stiles avait un avis sur tous les sujets et ne manquait pas de conversation.

Stiles lança un regard désespéré à son meilleur ami pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Manque de chance, ce dernier avait sauté sur l'occasion pour passer un moment en tête à tête avec sa copine. Bravo l'amitié ! Un battement de cil et hop, on passe à la trappe malgré tout ce qu'on fait pour sauver ses fesses poilues de jeune loup !

-**Au fait, vous avez fini le devoir de biologie, **demanda Jackson en croquant dans sa pomme à la fin du repas.

Stiles recracha le contenu de sa bouche dans son assiette et manqua de s'étouffer. Danny et lui se regardèrent avant de détourner la tête au souvenir de la soirée, celle-là même qui avait déclenché un cataclysme dans la vie presque paisible du jeune Stilinski. Danny était toujours mortifié à l'idée d'avoir flashé et tenté de draguer le mec d'un copain de classe. Stiles toussa et glissa légèrement sous la table, ses genoux cognèrent ceux de son vis à vis.

-**Un problème ? Tu me fais du pied maintenant ? **demanda Lydia semblant enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence vu qu'elle s'était appliquée à ne pas le voir depuis le début du repas.

-**Du genou pour être exact,** répliqua Stiles gêné en se redressant.

Il préférait encore qu'elle l'ignore. Stiles balança tout ce qu'il savait sur le sujet du devoir de biologie, ce qui sembla impressionner toutes les personnes autour de lui. Briller devant Jackson n'était pas difficile selon lui mais il intercepta une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Lydia. Une lueur qu'il cherchait toujours à susciter, et qui disparut bien vite derrière son masque de bimbo. Pourquoi Lydia s'obstinait-elle à cacher son intelligence ?

Et Danny, il préférait ne pas le regarder du tout.

-**Bon et bien à plus, **conclut Stiles en se levant voyant enfin une chance de se délivrer de cet étrange déjeuner.

Depuis hier, sa vie avait pris un tournant effrayant et là, il ne parlait de menace sur son intégrité physique par un quelconque loup-garou. Pire, Jackson essayait de faire ami-ami avec lui ce qui était pour le moins étrange si ce n'était carrément surréaliste. Encore la faute de ce trop gentil garçon qu'était Danny.

Mais putain, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait dans une autre vie pour qu'il lui pourrisse la sienne de manière aussi sournoise et perfide. En quittant la cantine, il balaya une dernière fois la salle du regard à la recherche de Scott pour justement voir Danny lui faire un petit signe et un clin d'œil complice.

Stiles se prit les pieds dans les lanières de son propre sac et s'écroula par terre d'une manière tout à fait inélégante. Par effet miroir, l'incident de ce matin lui revint en mémoire et il finit par se faire mentalement attaquer par l'image de Derek nu. Il maudit Danny dans un premier temps avant de se rendre à l'évidence, il ne l'avait pas attendu pour que Derek lui fasse de l'effet.

C'était bien lui et son attitude qui avaient encouragé Derek dans cet espèce de petit « jeu » qui avait maintenant des retombés pas si innocentes. Ce matin encore, quelle poisse ! Ce qui dominait c'était l'incertitude et il détestait ça. Au final, il voulait que rien ne change pour ne pas être blessé. Un pas en avant, trois en arrière.

-**Tu t'es fais mal ? ** demanda Danny en se baissant à sa hauteur suivi de Jackson.

-**Non, je ne crois pas ?**

**-Alors pourquoi tu restes à embrasser le sol ? **interrogea Jackson avec un air d'incompréhension total.

Exaspéré par son manque de réactivité, il lui prit le bras et le remit sur pied, préférant ne pas savoir. Parfois, ce gars lui semblait vraiment hors de ce monde.

Pour sûr, s'il avait su la journée de la veille concernant son camarade et ses interrogations présentes, il l'aurait vraiment pris pour un dingue. L'attaque du loup-garou Alpha cinglé était passé aux oubliettes dans les méandres du cerveau stilinskiesque ! Tout ce qui restait, c'était Derek et ses plans machiavéliques pour draguer le pauvre ado qu'il était. Qu'est ce que Derek pouvait lui trouver ? Draguer ou plutôt jouer sur ses hormones pour s'amuser ?

Une réponse et il saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Mais, avait-il le cran de la poser ? Supporterait-il la réponse ?

Jackson passa plusieurs fois sa main devant les yeux de Stiles pour attirer son attention avant de carrément le tirer vers leur prochaine salle de cours en soupirant exagérément.

-**Je ne suis pas sa mère McCall ! **grinça-t-il en collant Stiles sur le siège d'à côté. **Tu devrais prendre plus soin de ton ami.**

Scott allait répliquer quand il aperçut Danny levant les yeux en l'air devant la « scène » de son copain. Vraiment, c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité. Il glissa un désolé avant d'aller prendre place derrière eux. Stiles, en voulant un peu à Scott de l'avoir abandonné ce midi, n'éclaira pas sa lanterne sur l'étrange comportement du co-capitaine.

Scott laissa tomber rapidement mais il s'inquiétait des récentes amitiés de son meilleur ami. Pas qu'il soit jaloux, enfin si quand même mais il préférait se dire que tout ceci était bizarre. Jackson n'avait pas de vrais amis à part Danny et le fait qu'il se rapproche de Stiles, semblait sonner faux. Bon Danny, admettons qu'il se prenne d'affection mais de là à ce que Jackson y adhère … il avait un plan derrière tout cela.

Et puis, il y avait cette odeur bizarre sur Stiles depuis ce matin. Il n'arrivait pas à la saisir.

Stiles sortit son devoir d'économie et recommença à plancher dessus en faisant mine de prendre des notes alors que son prof de biologie débitait le cours d'une voix morne et monotone. Il captait des mots de ci de là, il était presque sûr que son devoir serait parfait et qu'il n'aurait rien raté du cours.

Quoi que à bien y réfléchir, il devait parler à Allison de sa tante. Il coula un regard vers Scott, celui-ci dormait à moitié la tête soutenue par sa main à quelques centimètres de son livre. Vraiment, son pote devrait penser à dormir la nuit au lieu de faire n'importe quoi. Ce qui le ramena vers l'Alpha et sa confrontation de la veille.

Il se concentra sur Scott en essayant de lui envoyer une pensée ou de capter une des siennes. Aucun résultat, son ami n'avait même pas tressailli. Décevant. Comment ce cauchemar sur patte avait-il pu lui parler dans sa tête ? Sérieusement, s'il entendait des voix de psychopathe maintenant, c'était pire que tout !

-**Monsieur Stilinski, quelle solution proposez-vous à un phimosis ? **demanda son professeur maintenant debout au tableau devant un schéma.

Stiles mit quelques secondes pour se resituer et fixer ce que pointait l'index professoral.

-**La circoncision ? **proposa-t-il.

Puis sous le regard satisfait de son interlocuteur, il replongea dans son devoir d'économie.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Merci pour les commentaires **


	4. Fondation d'une meute

**Et Alors voici la suite ! Merci à mes reviewers, Followers et lecteurs de me suivre et de m'encourager de vos nombreux messages. J'espère que cette histoire continue de vous plaire et de vous captiver. Oui je n'ai pas peur des mots ^o^**

**Les autres personnages arrivent et vont commencer à prendre un peu plus de place dans l'histoire et les chapitres deviennent un plus long, j'ai donc dû couper celui-ci à un peu plus tôt que prévu.**

* * *

**_"La confiance est à toutes relations humaines ce que les fondations sont à toutes constructions humaines."_**

**Chapitre 4 : Fondation d'une meute**

Au commissariat, Derek avait fait une déclaration de disparition pour sa sœur pour que le shérif puisse mettre en route une procédure. Des avis de recherche avaient été publié après avoir rempli des tonnes de formulaires et ils commençaient à les diffuser un peu partout. Quelqu'un l'avait forcément aperçut en ville et ils arriveraient certainement à retrouver sa trace. Au fur et à mesure des démarches, le jeune Hale reprenait espoir et il voyait le shérif s'impliquer au-delà de ce qu'il aurait cru possible pour de la simple conscience professionnelle. Il n'était pas stupide, le shérif lui cachait quelque chose.

Tant que cela allait dans son sens, il décida de se laisser aider. Après tout, le shérif ne faisait que l'aider, il serait toujours temps de le confronter pour avoir des réponses.

Avec impatience, Derek attendait le moment où Stiles viendrait le chercher. Il n'aimait pas savoir les adolescents seuls alors qu'il n'avait pas encore identifié l'Alpha et que les chasseurs pouvaient avoir monté un plan sordide. D'ici, il ne pouvait pas les surveiller et agir en conséquence. Sa nervosité était accentuée par les coups d'œil fréquents que lui jetaient certains membres de la police jusqu'à ce que Monroe se présente devant le shérif.

En le voyant, l'adjoint faillit fondre sur place une rougeur s'étalant sur ses joues, il bredouilla quelque chose en tendant un dossier à son supérieur. Derek se leva en soupirant pour se poster à la fenêtre et Monroe mangea un mot sur deux avant de s'excuser et de sortir précipitamment des images de la veille le hantant toujours. Il en avait fantasmé toute la nuit après sa garde. Mort de honte car il rêvait d'interdit juste au dessus de la chambre de sa mère ! Monroe se répétait en boucle qu'il n'était pas de ce bord là mais quand même, ce gars là n'était pas un humain normal avec un charisme pareil.

-**Monroe !** cria le shérif. **Il manque le rapport toxicologique ! Monroe ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend encore !**

Le shérif soupira exaspéré par le comportement de son adjoint et reporta son attention sur Derek. Son énième coup d'œil à l'horloge ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du shérif. Celui-ci cherchait à mettre Derek suffisamment en confiance pour qu'il puisse agir efficacement contre les Argent. Cette fois, s'il obtenait la preuve qu'il cherchait, il ne les laisserait pas s'en sortir. C'était une affaire personnelle. Une vengeance.

A l'époque, Chris lui avait assuré qu'il n'y était pour rien, il lui avait juré que ce n'était pas leur méthode que jamais des chasseurs ne tuaient comme « ça ». Bien sûr, il savait bien que son ami n'aurait jamais été capable de ça, bien trop fragile. Mais si Chris lui avait semblé sincère, il avait toujours su au fond de lui que les chasseurs Argent étaient liés à l'incendie. Son instinct n'avait cessé de lui crier, il n'y avait hélas pas de preuve. Des preuves, Laura en avait trouvé semble-t-il ! Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû rejeter Chris comme il l'avait fait ? Trop de rancœur l'habitait et il l'avait pris comme exutoire parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour résister à l'influence paternelle. Il s'était drapé dans sa dignité et lui avait jeté la pierre, lui crachant son mépris. Il lui avait tourné le dos … et peut-être au pire moment.

Maintenant, il allait orienté l'enquête vers Kate, car si à l'époque, il avait cru qu'elle ne participait pas à la folie familiale, il avait quasiment eu une preuve récente du contraire. Mais pourquoi faire accuser Derek ?

Pour le mettre hors circuit, surtout s'il pensait sa sœur décédée. Pourquoi s'acharner sur les Hale comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu arriver à la petite Kate pour qu'elle se mette à massacrer toute une famille et qu'elle persécute les derniers survivants ?

-**Tu as faim ?** interrogea le Shérif sentant son ventre gargouiller et pressé de sortir de ses pensées.

-**Pas vraiment, Stiles m'a donné une importante quantité de nourriture à ingurgiter avant de partir ce matin, **avoua Derek en se souvenant avec satisfaction de la montagne de tartines que l'adolescent avait préparé et souriant au souvenir de ce mémorable petit-déjeuner.

-**C'est un brave garçon. Dévoué et attentionné, il mérite de recevoir ce qu'il donne tant. **

Sentant venir la discussion d'homme à homme, Derek voulut assurer au shérif que ses intentions concernant son fils étaient aussi pures que possibles. Enfin autant que deux jeunes gens de 16 et 23 ans peuvent se permettre, surtout qu'ils n'en étaient qu'aux débuts balbutiants de leur relation quelque peu hors norme. Après tout, individuellement, aucun des deux ne rentrait dans une norme quelconque, alors leur couple n'en parlons pas !

Le shérif n'insista pas pour ne pas qu'une gêne s'installe entre eux. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à intégrer le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble et la cohabitation semblait bien se passer. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles soit blessé, c'est tout. Il savait qu'une relation avec un loup-garou comportait des risques, il savait surtout que la passion d'un loup pouvait faire des ravages.

Derek n'avait pas voulu paraître grandiloquent en affirmant qu'il se ferait tuer pour l'adolescent ou qu'il irait le chercher en enfer. Les actes étaient plus probant que des mots et les deux étaient destinés à Stiles et non à son père.

Il repensa à l'érection de ce matin et se sourit en fixant son reflet sur la vitre du bureau. Vraiment, il allait apprécier les réveils dans ce lit contre ce corps délié et tout en os.

-**Permettez-vous Monsieur Stlilinski que je courtise votre fils ? **demanda de manière tout à fait officielle Derek Hale au shérif.

Le verbe courtiser avait une sonorité un peu désuète mais indéniablement romantique dans la bouche du mystérieux Derek Hale. La question avait surgit brutalement du néant d'un silence confortable. Que se passait-il dans la tête du jeune loup ? C'était plutôt touchant de voir que Stiles était mis sur un piédestal avec autant d'attention. Un peu comme s'il était une jeune fille fragile. Cette simple phrase lui rappelait la manière dont lui-même avait demandé la permission de s'approcher de la mère de Stiles.

Et puis, s'il prenait la peine de lui demander la permission …

Derek attendait patiemment la réponse, il avait voulu réaffirmé la conquête de Stiles et son rapprochement avec l'adolescent en commençant par le début. Il était parfois un peu vieux jeu mais ça venait de sa mère et des contes qu'elle lui lisait. Il lui rendait hommage en quelque sorte.

**-Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais je vais reprendre la réponse de mon beau-père quand je lui ai posé la même question : Derek, soit son chevalier servant avec tout ce que cela implique,** accepta sérieusement monsieur Stilinski**. Je te passe les menaces en cas de problèmes**, ajouta-t-il laissant en suspend les éventuelles représailles**.**

C'était officiel, Derek venait de faire un grand pas en avant vers Stiles dans les règles de l'art.

**/**

* * *

**/**

Quand le fils du shérif se présenta au poste après son entrainement pour récupérer le loup-garou afin de reprendre la camaro, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre d'accueil. Certains agents de police qu'il croisait, le regardaient avec un petit sourire. Une femme le fusilla même carrément d'un regard jaloux et il se demanda ce que Derek et son père avait fait ou dit , avant de se rappeler de la visite de Monroe hier au soir. Ce souvenir lui fit monter le rouge au joue. Il s'efforça de paraître aussi normal que possible et fila vers le bureau paternel en regardant ses pieds.

Il entra dans le bureau de son père ou plutôt se jeta dedans précipitamment. Reprenant ses habitudes immédiatement dans ce lieu rassurant, il contempla le tableau derrière son père pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des avancées des dernières enquêtes. Puis, il salua d'un vague signe de main les deux occupants, sans leur accorder plus d'attention. Derek lui lança un regard semblant dire : c'est tout, juste un mouvement de main, t'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Apercevant les mimiques de Derek, Stiles parut se rappeler qu'il devait adopter une autre attitude, surtout devant son père. Comment faisait Scott déjà ? Il lançait un regard énamouré puis avançait pour enlacer Allison.

Un pas en fixant Derek d'un regard pénétrant comme si son père n'était pas là et le loup prit les choses en main. Se levant, il s'approcha les yeux brillant puis toucha légèrement ses lèvres des siennes en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Chaste et pourtant tellement chargé de sexualité que le shérif se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence avant que ça ne dérape. Le commissariat regorgeait déjà des ragots de la veille, mieux valait ne pas en ajouter.

-**Tu m'as manqué, **lui glissa-t-il langoureusement à l'oreille avec tant de spontanéité que ce ne pouvait qu'être vrai.

Stiles se savait heureux d'avoir un bras solide enroulé autour de lui, car sinon, il aurait défailli. Un peu comme une de ses héroïnes de roman à l'eau de rose qui tombent dans les pommes parce que le prince charmant leur effleure la main. Ses neurones étaient tous dans un état extatique refusant de reprendre une activité normale. Il devait pourtant dire ou faire quelque chose de naturelle. La main de Derek caressa son dos de manière rassurante. La confusion régnait toujours dans son esprit, il dut se forcer à penser de manière cohérente pour se rappeler du pourquoi de sa présence.

-**On va récupérer ta voiture, **commença-t-il avant d'ajouter incertain, **chéri.**

La main se figea un instant dans son dos puis les doigts tracèrent une ligne de feu jusqu'à la ceinture barrant l'accès au bas du dos de Stiles. Le père de l'adolescent crut un instant que son bureau allait s'embraser pour cause de jeunesse en plein prélude amoureux. Leur intimant de vaquer à leurs occupations et de rentrer rapidement, il fit mine de se saisir de son téléphone pour avoir l'air occupé et les forcer à vider les lieux. Quand ils quittèrent enfin la pièce, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire rentrer un peu d'air frais de ce début de soirée.

Dès que ces deux là se touchaient, ils projetaient tellement de phéromones que ça devait causer pas mal de dégâts. Il avait pu constater ce que ça avait donné sur ce pauvre Monroe. Le pire étant qu'ils ne semblaient même pas s'en rendre compte. Il se refusa catégoriquement d'imaginer ce que ça donnerait dans un lit, quand Stiles serait en âge de dépasser le stade de l'évanouissement suite à un léger baiser. Ce phénomène lui rappelait les parents de Derek, que de souvenirs.

Son propre fils vivait une passion amoureuse et il ne voulait rien savoir de plus. Seulement croire Derek sur parole quand il lui avait promis de prendre soin de lui. De son côté, il ferait son possible pour les protéger.

**/**

* * *

**/**

Le « chéri » avait été de trop. Stiles savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le dire au moment où le mot avait franchi ses lèvres. Il s'était laissé emporter par son instinct. Instinct, visiblement toujours aussi naze concernant ses relations avec les autres. Il aurait voulu s'excuser. En même temps, les signaux que lui envoyaient Derek étaient trompeurs, il était trop crédible dans son rôle et Stiles avait cru que peut-être, il était réellement intéressé, avec sa main caressante et ses doigts voluptueux. Il s'était laissé dépasser, emporté par l'euphorie hormonale.

Dans son élan, il avait oublié que ce n'était qu'un jeu tordu. Qui les dépassait ou qui le dépassait seulement lui ? Le baiser s'était de trop. Trop bon, trop cool, trop merveilleux. Le loup-garou ténébreux et hyper sexy en super blouson en cuir l'avait embrassé lui, l'insignifiant humain. Trop pas bon, trop problématique, il était trop foutu !

Le silence dans la voiture fut brisé par la voix nerveuse de Stiles les mains crispées sur le volant.

-**C'était quoi ce baiser ? **murmura-t-il.

-**Allons chéri, je pensais que tu avais compris, **répondit Derek en fixant le visage obstinément braqué sur la route depuis leur départ du commissariat.

**-C'est juste encore cette mascarade ! **cria presque soudainement Stiles contrarié faisant sursauter le loup qui ne s'attendait pas à ce brusque et incompréhensible mouvement de colère.

-**Mascarade, **grogna Derek entre ses dents. **Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis !**

**-Sinon quoi ?**

**-Sinon, je t'arrache ta stupide langue pour éviter d'avoir à entendre des inepties, **menaça-t-il les yeux incandescents, énervé par l'attitude stupide de Stiles**. Avec mes crocs … **

Stiles avala de travers et fit un écart sur la route avant de s'engager dans la rue menant au lycée. Ils allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre et Derek jugea que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour entamer cette discussion. Respirant profondément pour se calmer, il entendit battre le pouls de l'adolescent à une cadence anormalement élevée. Il aurait payé cher pour connaître les pensées de Stiles et savoir ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête.

Derek ne comprenait pas cette attitude, pour lui tout se passait bien. Il s'était même embrassé et il avait vraiment aimé ce doux contact. Peut-être que l'adolescent s'inquiétait à propos de ça ? Derek n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon avant et il doutait que ce fut le cas de Stiles. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se monte des films. Peut-être que ça ne lui avait pas plu ? Ou alors, il l'avait brusqué et ce n'était jamais bon de brusquer Stiles. Aussi le rassura-t-il à sa façon.

**-Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais arrête. Juste arrête ok. Je ne plaisante pas,** assura-t-il**.**

Loin d'être rassuré, Stiles le prit comme une énième menace. Arrivé sur le parking du lycée, Stiles gara la jeep à côté de la camaro toute rutilante. Jackson et Lydia les attendaient avec Danny sur le trottoir en plaisantant tranquillement devant la Porsche de Jackson. Avant de descendre, Derek lui lança un dernier regard signifiant que cette conversation n'était pas finie. Stiles détourna la tête et soupira un peu contrarié de s'être emporté. Il avait le sentiment de s'être fait avoir. En descendant à son tour, il remarqua que le vélo de Scott était également là, mais son copain, lui, n'était pas en vue.

Scott aurait dû être parti depuis longtemps.

-**Où est Scott ? **demanda Stiles inquiet coupant les explications de Danny sur ses réparations.

-**Certainement avec Allison, **répondit Lydia en désignant la voiture de la jeune fille à l'autre bout de l'allée.

Bien que celle-ci semblait vide, Stiles commença à s'y diriger, juste pour vérifier. C'est alors qu'un cri terrifié retentit dans le silence. L'atmosphère changea et en instant Derek fut près de lui, sa stature imposante assurant une forme de protection. Tous scrutaient les environs dans l'attente d'un nouveau son. Stiles regarda les autres ayant l'envie irrationnelle de leur crier de rentrer chez eux, de fuir avant d'être impliqué ou tué.

**-On aurait dit Allison, **dit Jackson anxieux. **Elle a l'air d'avoir des ennuis.**

-**Il faut aller la chercher, **renchérit Lydia pas rassurée par les bruits qui émanaient maintenant de l'édifice.

En réponses, des grognements féroces se firent entendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal. Sans y repenser à deux fois, Stiles fonça tête baissé entraînant derrière lui un mouvement de groupe et Derek ne put que suivre, exaspéré par sa conduite suicidaire. Il était sûr que c'était un piège. Mais l'adolescent et ses camarades ne pensaient à rien.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu soudainement sur les lieux à leur entrée et Stiles se stoppa quand il sentit la présence d'une aura douloureusement familière. L'Alpha était là, il ressentait sa présence par tous les pores de sa peau. Son ventre se tordit et il sentit une terreur glacée couler dans ses veines. Il recommença à marcher prudemment, il devait absolument retrouver ses amis.

A peine le groupe avait-il fait quelques pas dans les couloirs qu'une forme gigantesque se jeta sur Danny qui fermait la marche, le faisait tomber lourdement sur le sol. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de douleur et Jackson n'hésita pas avant de se lancer dans la mêlé pour défendre son ami contre cette bête enragée qui lui infligeait une morsure sauvage sur le haut du corps.

Et voilà, pensa Derek en cherchant un angle de défense pour sortir le gamin des griffes du monstre. Il poussa Stiles derrière lui comme pour lui signifier de vider les lieux au plus vite pour se mettre à l'abri.

Voyant une ouverture, il sauta et usa de force brute pour faire lâcher prise à l'Alpha. Stiles en profita pour tirer un Danny blessé dans une salle de classe vide avec Lydia et le laissa avec la jeune fille qui appuyait déjà son gilet contre l'épaule ensanglantée. Finalement, le gardien s'évanouit sous la douleur intense. La jeune fille prit son pouls pour s'assurer qu'il ne mourrait pas, celui-ci était toujours bien présent et même rapide. Elle concentra donc ses efforts sur la plaie pour endiguer le flot de sang du mieux possible.

Stiles retourna dans le couloir et décrocha un extincteur pour le pulvériser sur l'Alpha et dégager Derek de la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il était. S'arrêtant en pleine action, les yeux rougeoyant le fixèrent sauvagement avant de saisir l'autre loup à la gorge et de le balancer à travers une fenêtre après lui avoir broyé le cou d'une main ferme. Belle démonstration de force brute.

Vu la violence, Jackson regarda la scène en pensant que c'en était fini de Derek. Un instant, il crut même que c'était leur fin à tous. Le prédateur fixait Stiles avec une avidité malsaine. Le temps semblait suspendu et Jackson refusait de bouger pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il attendait que Stiles réagisse et fasse quelque chose avec son arme improvisé.

Figé, Stiles ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, son cerveau refusant d'enregistrer une quelconque fatalité concernant Derek. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés une dernière fois avant que la luminescence ne s'éteigne dans les yeux de Derek. Ce fut comme si on poignardait le cœur de Stiles. L'Alpha lui avait brisé le cou d'un mouvement sec en le fixant, comme s'il brisait son dernier rempart. Il eut envie de pleurer. Bien sûr, il était pratiquement certain que cela n'avait pas tué Derek. Mais, ils allaient y passer avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, hypnotisé par le regard de braise. Son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Jackson actionna l'extincteur et le tira avec lui hors du couloir avant de barricader la porte de leur camp retranché improvisé.

-**Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?** lui demanda-t-il à bout de souffle le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-**J'en sais rien, un puma peut-être, **tenta d'éluder Stiles le regard vide**.**

**-Arrête de me prendre pour un con et regarde ce qu'il a fait à Danny et à ton copain. Je sais que ce n'est pas un puma ! Il n'en avait même pas la forme, putain, **s'énerva Jackson en le secouant par les épaules.

La porte de la classe vibrant sous l'intensité du coup reçu coupa la discussion. Ils surent très vite que l'endroit n'était pas un refuge acceptable s'ils voulaient survivre. Reculant, ils attrapèrent Danny pour l'aider à se déplacer. Avec une parfaite maitrise d'elle-même, Lydia ouvrit la porte du fond et guida les garçons à travers le lycée. Evitant les couloirs où ils leur semblaient entendre les griffes râpant le sol ou les murs.

Le corps lourd du gardien de l'équipe commençait à leur peser sur les épaules et les deux garçons s'essoufflaient sous l'effort. Il semblait à Lydia que la bête les rabattait comme des proies vers un endroit précis. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de subir et essayer de retrouver leurs amis. De temps en temps, elle appelait discrètement leurs prénoms dans la pénombre.

-**T'en fais pas mon pote, je vais te sortir de là, **chuchota discrètement Jackson à Danny en reprenant son souffle.

Stiles observa la façon dont Jackson s'occupait de son ami, refusant d'abandonner. Cela l'éclairait sous un nouveau jour et lui donnait un air moins agaçant que le genre qu'il se donnait habituellement.

-**Pas par là, **chuchota Lydia en pointant une direction.

L'adolescent aurait voulu lui dire que celui qui les traquait entendait ses chuchotements aussi clairement que si elle criait mais il se contenta de suivre le mouvement en priant pour retrouver au plus vite Scott. Clairement, ils étaient mal barrés et les forces étaient plutôt inégales étant donné que le seul autre loup garou de leur groupe avait été mis au tapis dès l'ouverture du bal.

Finalement, ils tombèrent enfin sur Allison et Scott retranchés dans la salle de chimie. Immédiatement, Stiles pensa que c'était fait exprès, comme un piège où ils seraient tous enfin regroupés. Il croisa le regard de Lydia et il sut qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Son cerveau s'enclencha en mode plan de survie efficace.

Allison aida les garçons à installer Danny confortablement quand elle remarqua la blessure identifiable entre mille. Elle ne put retenir un mouvement de panique et attira l'attention de Scott.

-**Oh mon dieu. Danny a aussi été mordu, **constata avec effroi Allison. **Il faut le prévenir de ce qui risque de lui arriver. **

-**Il va survivre et avec … Derek, on va l'aider, **tenta de la rassurer Scott en essayant de voir la profondeur de la blessure sur l'épaule du gardien qui gémissait.

**-Ton copain Derek va rien faire, je crois qu'il est mort, **intervint Jackson embarrassé, ne sachant que faire pour aider son ami.

-**Alors si tu nous expliquais de quoi il retourne exactement, on pourrait faire quelque chose, **claqua Lydia agacée en constatant les dégâts sanglant sur son gilet.

Scott se tourna vers Stiles pour savoir quoi faire mais ce dernier était livide et visiblement ailleurs, en pleine réflexion. Scott s'approcha pour l'examiner et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Impossible de savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, lui qui était toujours monsieur sarcasme à toute épreuve. Accessoirement, il était aussi son génial ami qui les sortaient toujours de situations extrêmes. Et là, c'était le bon moment pour étaler son génie.

-**Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? **tenta-t-il pour ramener Stiles sur terre.

Entièrement concentré sur un plan pas trop bancal où il ne finirait pas en cinq à sept pour alpha, Stiles ne percevait que vaguement le monde exté simple question sembla le sortir du chaos mental dans lequel il était plongé.

**-Au point où en on est …, **souffla-t-il en rassemblant ses idées.** Voilà, la bête dehors c'est un loup-garou Alpha, **exposa calmement Stiles sous le regard résigné de Scott. **Donc qui a des balles en argent ou de l'aconit dans son sac ? Personne, je m'en doutais, **ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement en claquant la langue**.**

**-Je savais qu'il y avait un truc de louche chez toi McCall ! **fanfaronna Jackson en le pointant du doigt comme si c'était son moment de triomphe.

Jackson avait conclu de lui-même que Scott était un loup-garou. Les performances physiques soudaines qu'il avait démontré, trouvait enfin une explication logique. Enfin, si on acceptait l'existence des loup-garou. Et après ce soir, il était tout à fait prêt à croire au surnaturel. Scott soupira en faisant face au doigt accusateur et le sourire de Jackson s'élargit. Il finit par lui tendre la main et Scott la serra rassuré, finissant par se cogner les poings comme dans un signe de reconnaissance amicale.

**-Et qu'est ce qu'il nous veut ? **demanda Lydia pragmatique ignorant la répartie de son copain et se concentrant sur Stiles qui semblait être le seul interlocuteur valable.

-**Une meute, il veut qu'on le rejoigne. Enfin, à la base, il voulait que Scott le rejoigne et pour l'aider à se décider … il va tenter de nous transformer. La « morsure » nous transformera ou nous tuera. Les loups sont plus forts en meute et il veut être le plus fort possible, **énonça-t-il balançant rapidement les informations en continuant à réfléchir à un plan de sortie**.**

**-Danny est brûlant, **informa Allison qui avait la main posée sur son front. **C'est plutôt bon signe. **

**-Si tu le dis, **grommela le blessé un peu comateux alors qu'elle l'obligeait à rester coucher.

Il leur fallait absolument un plan pour sortir et le cerveau de Stiles était entrain de produire quelque chose d'extrêmement complexe car il ne s'agissait pas juste de sortir de ce lycée des horreurs. Non, il fallait voir plus loin car ce n'était pas ce soir qu'ils se débarrasseraient de l'Alpha.

Ses idées en poupées russes s'imbriquaient et se complétaient. Une partie en entraînant une autre, mais le plus important était la première volée de domino. Si il réussissait l'introduction, alors ils avaient peut-être une chance. Oui, il allait en falloir de la chance et du courage aussi. Il tenait enfin quelque chose, un fil conducteur permettant d'organiser le schéma.

Allison avait son arbalète mais plus de flèche. Lydia proposa de créer quelques bombes artisanales avec le matériel de chimie de la salle. Stiles approuva et s'y consacra avec elle, plus pour occuper son esprit que par volonté pyromane.

Il était si concentré qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'il se passait. Allison et Scott expliquait à Jackson par quoi Danny allait passer et comment il faudrait l'aider. Scott étant déjà passé par là récemment, il savait à quoi s'en tenir pour les premiers temps de la transformation.

~**_Délicieux enfant_**, chantonnait une voix dans sa tête. **_Aux lèvres douces et tentatrices. Rebel et désirable. Viens me retrouver. Entends ma voix. Suis le chant, _**répétait-elle comme une litanie**_._**

Stiles se crispa. Son plan commençait à se mettre en place. Il pouvait donner une chance supplémentaire à ses amis de fuir et de protéger Danny de l'influence de l'Alpha. Oui, il était un putain de taré suicidaire. En même temps, il croyait en sa bonne étoile et son plan fonctionnerait. Il jeta un regard à sa montre, le temps était contre lui. Au pire, son idée ne fonctionnerait qu'à moitié …

Ils entendirent les griffes racler sur le sol dans la salle au dessus d'eux. C'était le moment d'agir, mais il était bien trop tôt au goût de Stiles. Jackson et Scott portaient Danny, Lydia avait les clefs de la Porsche en main et Allison était armée des bombes ainsi que Stiles qui fermait la marche.

Aussi vite que possible, ils rejoignirent l'entrée, derrière eux le bruit d'un animal les traquant. Allison visa tant bien que mal et arriva à ralentir leur assaillant le temps qu'ils atteignent les portes principales. Le groupe sortit sauf Stiles qui barra la porte derrière ses amis. Immédiatement, Scott lâcha Danny quand il comprit la manœuvre mais il était trop tard.

-**Il n'y a pas assez de place dans la voiture de toute façon, **lui cria Stiles avant de courir vers le gymnase conscient que la première partie de son idée avait fonctionné.

Scott secoua la porte dans tous les sens sans arriver à la faire céder. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son ami. Pas Stiles. N'importe qui d'autre mais pas lui ! Il devait faire quelque chose. Lydia posa la main sur son épaule et lui fit signe pour que lui et son regard incandescent la suive. Un instant, il avait failli l'éjecter avant de se concentrer et de la rattraper à grande vitesse.

**/**

* * *

**/**

Stiles dérapa sur le sol ciré du gymnase pour se glisser vite fait sous les gradins en rampant. Derrière lui, il entendait le pas lent et assuré de son tourmenteur. Il se détestait d'avance pour ce qui allait se passer. Mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait réussi à trouver. Il devait servir de point focal.

**_ ~Très malin. J'aime ton intelligence marquée, ta loyauté avec ce sens du sacrifice. Je sens ton odeur exquise et ton cœur me chantant la sérénade. Viens à moi. _**

Mais bien sûr, pensa Stiles. Essayant de calmer sa respiration, il se recroquevilla dans sa cachette. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de venir à lui. Il avait besoin de temps. Il vit les pattes du loup se métamorphoser pour redevenir des pieds humains, se déplaçant avec patience et contentement. Les pieds s'arrêtèrent devant lui et il sentit émaner de son agresseur une certaine satisfaction malsaine. Il l'entendit inspirer bruyamment se délectant de son odeur.

Carrément flippant.

Stiles sut qu'il était cuit à point quand une main ferme l'attrapa pour le tirer de dessous les gradins où il s'était réfugié. Il se retrouva plaqué entre le mur et le corps d'homme du loup Alpha. Ce regard allumé lui fila immédiatement la nausée. Une main se voulant rassurante lui caressa doucement le visage.

-**Si tu me suis maintenant, je peux patienter jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt, **proposa presque tendrement le fou**.**

**-Je crois que je ne serais jamais prêt à vous suivre, **répondit Stiles à la limite de mourir de peur mais incapable de se taire**. **

L'homme face à lui éclata d'un grand rire démoniaque, ravi de cette tournure. Stiles lui ne trouvait pas cela drôle du tout, il avait pourtant un grand sens de l'humour. Il se jugeait assez comique dans son genre. Stiles se raidit en sentant le corps de l'homme se coller d'avantage contre le sien.

-**Oh crois moi, tu ne voudras pas rester sage bien longtemps, je sais faire ce qu'il faut pour cela, **déclara-t-il en laissant sa main frotter de manière suggestive l'entrejambe de l'adolescent. **Ne pleure pas, je t'assure que ça te plaira, **lui sourit-il**. **

Stiles ne s'était pas aperçu de ses larmes avant qu'un pouce ne tente de les effacer presque tendrement. La douceur ne cadrait absolument avec le personnage face à lui. Une tendresse corrompue, avec pour seul but de le salir. Or, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il avait tout misé sur son plan mais n'avait pas prévu que l'Alpha soit si entreprenant. Ses attouchements brisaient toutes les barrières protectrices qu'il pouvait mettre en place.

L'espace d'une seconde, il revit le visage de Derek avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que l'Alpha soit l'autre loup, que ce soit lui qui efface ses larmes traitresses. Lui qui fasse preuve de douceur.

Il bougea une de ses mains pour fouiller ses poches mais son agresseur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Lui saisissant les deux poignets, il les lui bloqua au dessus de sa tête et se colla un peu plus à lui.

Stiles se sentit encore plus vulnérable dans cette position. Exposé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de jeter un regard de pure haine à ce démon. Il aurait aimé que ses yeux puissent tuer, genre avec un rayon laser comme un super héros.

-**Doucement mon mignon, loup échaudé craint l'eau froide. Qui sait quel tour tu me réserves. Très excitant ce côté rebelle, tu sais, **expliqua calmement d'une voix perverse l'Alpha**.**

Brutalement, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme les meurtrissant avec application pour imposer sa marque. Rageur, Stiles le mordit violement en retour et n'obtint qu'un regard amusé. L'homme récidiva en l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il puisse en prendre possession. Il avait l'ascendant et comptait en profiter au maximum. Retenant d'une main ferme ses poignets, son autre main se décida à ramper comme un serpent le long de son corps jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elle colla sans ménagement contre son bassin nu d'homme viril. Lascivement, il frotta son corps contre le sien, tentant de le faire réagir.

Il écarta la chemise de l'adolescent et remonta son t-shirt pour dévoiler le corps mince et blanc qu'il jugea pourtant appétissant, la cage thoracique se soulevant sur un rythme anarchique de sanglots silencieux.

Stiles essayait de respirer, de se débattre en vain. Il désespérait de se sortir de cette situation sans dommage. Avait-il présumé de son plan ? La seule faille était le timing. Il refusait pour autant d'abandonner la partie. Incapable de se laisser aller, il se redressa brusquement sur ses pieds pour déstabiliser son assaillant immoral. Cette manœuvre n'eut d'autre effet que d'arracher un gémissement rauque d'envie de la part de l'Alpha. Un éclat malsain passa dans son regard carmin.

-**Impatient ? **susurra-t-il en mordillant sensuellement la lèvre salée de larmes de l'adolescent, sa main libre et insistante caressant fiévreusement ses fesses.

Un grondement sourd retentit soudain dans le gymnase tel un coup de tonnerre. Un avertissement effrayant, un ordre claquant dans le silence, intimant un arrêt immédiat des hostilités sur l'adolescent. En une fraction de seconde, l'Alpha fut retransformé en loup protégeant sa proie, les babines retroussées sur de longues canines blanches et pointues. Mécontent d'avoir été interrompu, il s'y attendait pourtant plus ou moins. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû traîner mais l'odeur et la proximité du jeune homme l'avait rendu fou d'impatience. Imprudent.

Les jambes de Stiles lâchèrent de soulagement en reconnaissant Derek un air vraiment agressif sur le visage. Il était revenu pour lui. Encore. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas lui. Il avait misé sur le fait que l'Alpha ne l'avait pas tué la veille et il n'avait fait que gagner du temps pour qu'il puisse agir. Le temps de guérir.

La voix du loup l'envahit comme si profaner son corps ne suffisait pas, il le souillait mentalement aussi.

~**_C'est son odeur qui est sur toi, _**constata-t-il calmement**_. Le petit solitaire a bon goût mais que pourrait-il faire contre moi ? S'il ne plie pas, c'est la mort ! ça te ferait un excellent cadeau, n'est-ce pas ? _**ricana l'Alpha à la seule attention de l'adolescent.

Son cœur sembla rater un battement à l'évocation de ce cadeau écœurant. Insupportable, jamais il ne pourrait vivre avec ça, si par malheur cela arrivait.

Et, ce fut au tour de Stiles d'éclater de rire en voyant Scott se positionner auprès de Derek, suivi par Lydia, déterminée pointant la lance à incendie et Jackson armé de la hache des pompiers avec l'intention farouche de s'en servir. Un immense soulagement l'envahit, son plan fonctionnait mieux que prévu. L'alpha ne prendrait pas le risque d'une attaque frontale face à autant d'adversaires unis.

-**Tu vois, ma meute a plus de membres que la tienne,** se permit de plaisanter Stiles pour tenter de reprendre le dessus face à son cauchemar.

~**_Peut-être, mon petit Alpha... On se retrouvera bien assez tôt, crois moi. Tu représentes trop de … tentation pour que je t'abandonne !_**

Le loup lui fit un dernier sourire étrange et après un coup de langue sur les lèvres abîmées, il s'enfuit en écoutant le long hurlement de rage de Derek. Quelle douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il le ferait sien et quand il serait à lui, les autres se joindront d'eux même à leur meute. Ensemble, ils seront forts, invincibles et sa vengeance serait sanglante.

La salive commença à faire son effet sur ses lèvres mais de là où ils étaient Derek et Scott avaient bien eu le temps de voir son visage marqué. Une certaine fureur avait envahi Derek et il devait se maîtriser pour ne pas se lancer à la poursuite de l'Alpha pour le mettre en pièce, le réduire à l'état de chair sanglante et suppliante. Même si, seul, c'était impossible, il se sentait la force intérieur de le faire grâce à la rage qui le consumait. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour s'humaniser, il voulut s'approcher doucement de Stiles pour le réconforter mais les autres adolescents le devancèrent et l'aidèrent à se relever.

Scott le traita d'inconscient et de fou. Il aurait pu perdre son meilleur ami ce soir. Mais Stiles n'en avait cure. Son plan avait plus que fonctionné, ils formaient une meute maintenant face à toutes menaces extérieures. Quand les autres réaliseraient, il saurait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ça serait la meilleure des protections. Il avait hâte de leur faire comprendre dans quoi ils avaient mis les pieds.

-**De quoi tu te plains Scott. Tu vas avoir un nouveau frère et deux nouveaux amis dans la confidence. On est tous vivants, elle est pas belle la vie, **relativisa Stiles tentant d'allumer une première lumière dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami**. On devrait plutôt être auprès de Danny là, si tu veux mon avis. Il en a plus besoin que moi, tu vois ce que je veux dire, **insista-t-il un peu lourdement**.**

Ravi d'avoir une excuse pour détourner l'attention de lui, il passa devant Derek et résista à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras comme s'il ne voulait pas le contaminer avec cette odeur infecte et corrompue. Lydia regarda bizarrement la scène, elle sentait qu'entre les deux garçons, il y avait plus que de l'amitié. Et en se tournant vers Scott, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué. Seulement, Scott n'avait pas l'air satisfait. Serait-il jaloux ?

Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé à part cette hésitation dans la démarche de Stiles, ce drôle de regard sur le visage de Derek. Rien de tangible, peut-être un truc de loup-garou. Jackson lui toucha doucement l'épaule et la guida pour rejoindre Danny dehors. La mâchoire serrée, Scott les suivit en silence.

Sur le parking, il fut décidé de se rendre chez les Whittemore, la maison étant vide pour le week-end. Scott chargea son vélo à l'arrière de la jeep de Stiles et monta sur le siège passager. Trop heureux que Jackson leur ouvre sa maison car il ne se voyait pas expliquer à sa mère pourquoi il débarquait avec autant de monde sans l'avoir prévenu et il savait d'avance que le père de Stiles refuserait qu'une bande d'ado envahisse la maison du shérif.

Son ami venait de subir une agression et Scott s'inquiétait pour lui. Bon, il s'inquiétait également de ce qui se tramait entre lui et Derek mais il ne pouvait le lui dire sans que ça passe pour une inexplicable et soudaine crise de jalousie. Et, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

-**T'es sûr que ça va ? **s'enquit-il après que le moteur est démarré.

**-A part que je suis la cible privilégiée d'un malade mentale qui se trouve être un loup garou Alpha ? Je trouve que ça va plutôt pas mal oui. Et alors, votre entrée de groupe était de toute splendeur, au top. Belle chorégraphie ! Super les gars, façon super héros. Surtout Lydia avec sa lance incendie, très wonder woman. **

Et Stiles ne fut plus qu'un long monologue ininterrompu jusqu'à leur arrivée chez Jackson. Exubérant à souhait, faisant rire Scott qui n'arrivait pas à en placer une, autre que pour surenchérir, content d'être avec son ami qui semblait finalement en pleine forme après les instants d'angoisse de ces dernières heures et son tête à tête avec un monstre. Le deuxième en deux jours, il allait falloir revoir les règles concernant ses rendez-vous. Stiles semblait finalement égal à lui-même, ce qui le rassurait.

En arrivant, Scott sauta de la voiture et alla aider à installer Danny dans la chambre d'ami. Stiles soupira de soulagement quand son ami se fut enfin éloigné de lui. De loin, il aperçut Derek le couver du regard. Mais, il ne pouvait pas aller vers lui. Il avala difficilement et posa sa tête contre sa portière jusqu'à ce que Lydia vienne vers lui. Elle lui serra doucement le bras et l'entraina vers la maison de son petit-ami. Passant devant le brun, elle l'invita du regard à entrer.

Jackson, aidé d'Allison et Scott, avait investi la grande chambre d'ami pour déposer son ami Danny. Après cela, il était allé chercher ce qu'il fallait pour désinfecter et nettoyer la blessure sanglante. Ils durent découper son t-shirt pour avoir accès plus facilement à la morsure.

Une fois confortablement installé et soigné, Derek expliqua que toutes émotions fortes pouvaient générer une transformation mais que normalement, il n'y avait rien à craindre avant la prochaine pleine lune, tant qu'il resterait calme. A ce moment là, il faudrait l'enfermer et Scott également. Ce dernier lui lança un regard mauvais par habitude. Il ne supportait pas quand l'autre mettait en doute sa maîtrise (il est vrai assez aléatoire parfois), surtout devant tout le monde.

De manière général, Scott ne supportait pas Derek et son ton paternaliste. Sa façon de vouloir lui dicter sa conduite, de se comporter comme une sorte de guide, son air narquois, sa façon de se pavaner et bref tout en lui l'agaçait. Monsieur je suis né comme ça et toi, tu dois tout apprendre.

Danny était de plus en plus brûlant, visiblement, il serait un loup-garou ce qui rassura tout le monde. Perdre un camarade n'aurait pas été acceptable pour les adolescents, alors savoir qu'il serait un loup-garou était une bonne nouvelle. Surtout pour Jackson.

Depuis quand le monde fabriquait-il des êtres comme eux ? Pas comme les loups-garous non, comme ces jeunes.

C'est vrai, s'étonna intérieurement Stiles. Une attaque de loup-garou au lycée et personne ne finissait en crise d'hystérie. Non, c'était normal et pourquoi pas se faire des vampires demain ? Ok, maintenant, notre pote qui aurait pu mourir va se transformer en loup à chaque pleine lune, très bien, n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs ! Personne ne trouvait ça étonnant, fantastique au moins ? Etait-il le seul à s'en rendre compte ? En même temps, c'était pas plus mal. Faire preuve d'autant de pragmatisme les aidait à survivre et à surmonter à peu prêt tout.

-**Maintenant, il faut vraiment que tout le monde ait conscience que le secret est notre seul protection. Il y a des gens qui veulent nous tuer. L'alpha de ce soir qui veut agrandir sa meute et revendique ce territoire. Il a déjà transformé deux d'entre vous. Scott avait refusé de faire partie de sa meute ce qui l'a amené à s'attaquer au suivant, **expliqua Derek soucieux pour le reste des adolescents et Stiles en particulier qu'il couva un instant du regard ce qui agaça encore plus Scott**. **

**- Il faut rester ensemble le plus possible. Ensemble, on est plus fort**, renchérit Stiles sentant que s'était le moment des explications et d'étaler son coup de génie. **La meute est faite pour assurer la protection de chacun de ses membres. Même l'alpha a compris que nous en étions une désormais. C'est pour cela qu'il a renoncé ce soir. Il va y réfléchir à deux fois si nous sommes en groupe. Nous sommes une meute.  
**

La déclaration de Stiles avait impressionné son auditoire. Surtout Derek qui prenait de plus en plus conscience des qualités du jeune homme. Cet humain avait percé leur mode de fonctionnement et le mettait en application pour leur permettre à tous de survivre. Ce mec était vraiment un génie. Retournant le plan de l'Alpha contre lui, il était entrain de les réunir et leur faire accepter un fait, ensemble nous somme plus forts. Un vrai chef de meute ! C'était ça son plan en détournant l'attention de l'Alpha, il avait misé sur la loyauté de ses camarades. Il avait parié sa vie sur le fait que lui ne les aurait pas abandonnés et partant de là que tous agiraient de même. Ce n'était pas un surdoué mais un fou furieux de miser sur les valeurs humaines, surtout chez des adolescents.

Comment un naïf tel que lui avait-il fait pour survivre dans ce monde de brutes ?

**-Alors, je ne sais pas vous mais pour moi ça va être compliqué d'annoncer à mes parents que je ne rentre pas à la maison, **glissa Allison.

-**Allison, c'est ce que les jeunes font, à savoir passer du temps à trainer en bande. Donne-moi ton téléphone. Je vais expliquer à tes parents que nous passons le week-end ensemble, ** claqua Lydia autoritaire.

-**Juste pour se resituer dans le contexte, ma famille traque les loup-garou, ce sont des chasseurs, **répondit Allison mais son intervention ne sembla faire réagir personne et Lydia tendit la main avec plus d'insistance pour obtenir le téléphone.

Voyant qu'elle ne la ferait pas changer d'avis, Allison tendit son smartphone à sa copine. Si elle réussissait à convaincre son père de la laisser passer la nuit hors de la maison, alors elle la considérerait comme une héroïne. En même temps, la soirée avait été suffisamment riches en surprises en tous genres et elle ne serait pas mécontente de rester ici, avec ses amis, là où elle se sentait à la fois utile et en sécurité.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Derek retentit pendant que Lydia exposait un week-end de révision et de détente au père d'Allison. Elle était drôlement convaincante et douée pour les négociations. Il s'éloigna pour répondre à ce numéro inconnu de son répertoire. Peut-être des nouvelles pour sa sœur ? En tout cas, il l'espérait vivement même s'il doutait que le shérif et son équipe aient pu avoir un débouché si rapide.

**-Derek Hale ? **interrogea la voix du shérif.

**-Oui, monsieur Stilinski. Des nouvelles à propos de …**, sa phrase mourut, coupée par la voix stressée du shérif.

**-Mais où êtes-vous bon sang ? Et pourquoi le téléphone de Stiles est en messagerie ? **

**-On traîne avec des amis de Stiles, **répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils en entendant la pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. **Je vais vous le passer. **

A pas de loup, il s'approcha en souhaitant pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Au lieu de cela, il prit l'adolescent par le col et le tira vers lui en lui signifiant que c'était son père. Stiles réajusta son t-shirt en se saisissant du combiné. Les yeux de Derek se plissèrent étrangement quand l'odeur lui parvint. Stiles le mit mentalement au défi d'oser approcher une flamme de son bien et lui lança un regard de circonstance puis se concentra sur sa conversation en s'éloignant prudemment.

**-Ouais, ben avec Scott**, commença-t-il**. Nan, t'inquiète pas, on est chez Jackson. Voyons papa, pourquoi irait-on saccager le lycée ? Nous sommes des ados, je te rappelle que le vendredi soir, nous préférons nous tenir loin de cet endroit maudit et traîner entre potes, avec aussi Danny et Lydia et Allison. Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose là bas ? **demanda-t-il curieux.

**-Juste du vandalisme, **soupira-t-il soulagé**. C'est bien que Scott et toi vous ouvriez à d'autres amis et ne veniez plus traîner sur des scènes de crime. **

**-Tu as dit que c'était juste du vandalisme, **tiqua Stiles et tous les loup-garou présents tendirent l'oreille.

-**Passez une bonne soirée et branche ton téléphone ! **coupa le shérif en terminant la communication.

Stiles maugréa qu'il n'avait plus de téléphone, que celui-ci pourrissait en piteux état au fond des bois derrière chez eux. Bravo l'écologie. Pourquoi trier les déchets si c'était pour ne pas mettre son téléphone au recyclage. Du grand n'importe quoi Stilinski ! En plus de ça, il voyait déjà la tête de son père quand il avouerait qu'il lui fallait encore un appareil de remplacement. Pire, s'il se voyait contraint de lui avouer comment il l'avait perdu. En parlant de remplacement, son t-shirt était en danger ainsi que le reste des fringues où le psychopathe avait glissé ses mains. A cette évocation, il eut un haut le cœur, suivit d'une sueur froide.

De dos par rapport aux autres, il eut la chance que personne ne voit son expression. Doucement, il franchit l'espace menant au couloir et s'éclipsa.

* * *

**Alors ? Des suggestions ? Des envies de meurtres ? Des fleurs ? Je prends le tout et surtout des petits mots ^o^**

**Je cherche un prénom crédible pour le père de Stiles, j'attends vos idées pour ce choix crucial.  
**


	5. Troubles

**Wahou ! Que le temps passe vite ... Voici le chapitre 5. Je tiens à remercier sincèrement tous mes lecteurs et tous mes reviewers et followers pour leur soutien qui m'est très précieux.  
**

**Guest : Voici la suite. **

**Cha : Bien vu pour l'Alpha ^^ Allison va prendre un peu plus de place au fur et à mesure et elle sera plus affirmée. J'essaye d'inclure un petit peu tout le monde et je ne maitrise pas forcément bien tous les personnages mais je vais faire de mon mieux merci de tes conseils :)**

**Lulucia : Merci ! Derek va tenter de se maîtriser tant qu'il le peut ... ^^**

**Loki Megurine : Pas tellement d'action pour ce chapitre mais un peu d'émotion ^^**

**Wolf : Le père de Stiles n'a pas de prénom et je vais peut-être suivre le ton de la série pour l'instant. Pour ce qui est de ton adresse elle a été censuré je n'ai donc pas pu te répondre directement.**

**Cline : Merci d'aimer et de suivre les péripéties de notre petit couple. Derek va faire preuve de compréhension, on va dire ^^**

**à tous merci pour tout et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, voici donc la seconde partie du chapitre précédent ...**

* * *

**_« L'amour est une folie de l'échange. »_**

**Chapitre 5 : Troubles**

De dos par rapport aux autres, il eut la chance que personne ne voit son expression. Doucement, il franchit l'espace menant au couloir et s'éclipsa.

Il fallait qu'il passe d'urgence sous la douche se dit-il en sortant complètement de la pièce. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer devant tout le monde. D'ailleurs, pourquoi craquait-il ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi. Il ne s'était rien passé. Absolument rien. Il s'en était tenu au plan et ça avait marché, voilà tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir. Pourtant, le sentiment impérieux de devoir se laver pour effacer la présence de l'homme sur son corps se faisait de plus en plus perceptible. Un halètement de panique franchit soudainement ses lèvres tremblantes et il se décida à avancer.

Tournant un peu sur lui-même pour repérer les lieux, il partit en exploration à la recherche d'une salle de bain dans la maison Whittemorienne. Cette baraque était gigantesque, il lui avait presque fallu un GPS pour trouver une baignoire. Sans se soucier des convenances, il fit couler l'eau et commença à enlever ses vêtements. En relevant son visage vers le miroir, il eut comme un choc et recula vivement. Etait-il vraiment ce gars au regard vide ?

Une larme traitresse coula et il crut à nouveau sentir le pouce de l'Alpha contre sa pommette, effaçant la perle d'eau salée. Rapidement, ce fut le déluge. Il se sentait ridicule. Ça n'avait pas de sens de pleurer pour ça. La chance avait été avec lui et l'autre n'avait rien fait de dramatique. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Prenant le savon, il frotta rageusement son t-shirt puis son jeans. Il finit par jeter le tout dans la baignoire et s'y glisser à son tour pour faire subir à chaque parcelle de sa peau le même traitement. Passant et repassant le savon, à s'en faire rougir la peau.

Son visage ne portait pourtant plus les marques des morsures mais il les sentait ! Il sentait les lèvres prédatrices contres les siennes, sa langue dans sa bouche, ses mains sur son corps, son esprit s'infiltrant dans le sien. Un haut le cœur fit remonter de la bile le long de sa gorge, brûlant et piquant tout sur son passage, menaçant de faire couler de nouvelles larmes.

Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, il les entoura de ses bras et se berça pour se réconforter. Tout ceci aurait pu vraiment mal tourner, il devait s'estimer chanceux et arrêter de pleurer pour rien. Il l'avait juste toucher bordel, juste toucher. Frôler, caresser. Ce n'était rien ça. Ça aurait pu être pire. Bien pire.

Mais que se passerait-il la prochaine fois ? Une fois, c'était un accident, deux fois, une coïncidence et trois une tendance ! Et, l'Alpha avait l'air d'un gars qui ne se contentait pas d'un simple « non ». Son genre n'était pas non plus de renoncer à une proie. Et, Stiles n'était que trop conscient d'être devenu sa proie. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de prochaine fois ! Jamais ! Il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.

Refusant de subir d'avantage, il se redressa brusquement dans la baignoire, bomba le torse et se fixa dans le miroir droit dans les yeux. Avec satisfaction, il vit une flamme étinceler dans son regard. La vie avait beau être injuste avec lui, il n'abandonnerait pas sans combattre. Il pointa un index impérieux et défia son reflet. Ose pleurer, ose te morfondre. Il y a pire dans la vie. T'es plus fort que ça. T'es Stiles Stilinski ! Un être au QI supérieur, ayant par deux fois déjà échappé à un Alpha. Auto-motivation à son niveau maximum. Il agita son doigt vengeur pour s'invectiver silencieusement. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il remarqua ce qui n'allait pas sur son corps.. Ou plutôt ce qui allait sur ce corps dont il se souciait si peu d'ordinaire.

L'index s'abaissa et se porta à son coté. Sur son flanc, il ne restait aucune marque de son agression de la veille. Troublé, il tira légèrement sur sa peau, celle-ci était vierge de toute blessure. Sa main repassa plusieurs fois, émerveillé. L'œuvre de Derek sans aucun doute, il était le seul à avoir pu. Pu quoi ? Le soigner magiquement ? Au moyen de sa salive surnaturelle ? Pendant qu'il dormait…

Il l'avait léché durant son sommeil ? Perturbant. Ce gars avait de curieuse façon de montrer son affection. C'était quoi ça de le lécher alors qu'il dormait ? Comment devait-il le prendre ? Certainement comme une preuve de l'attachement du loup, vu que l'action visait à le soigner et non à l'empoisonner. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Avait-il eu un moment d'égarement ? Une folie passagère, comme le câlin du matin ou le baiser dans le bureau de son père.

Une nouvelle méthode de torture selon lui, avant il le frappait, maintenant, il le déstabilisait autrement. Démon !

Derek le loup à la salive curatrice … non vraiment, ça sonnait mal. Derek le loup protecteur. Derek le loup curieusement flippant …

Il avait du mal à imaginer la langue de Derek en contact avec sa peau, associer sa langue de loup léchant ses blessures. Derek l'ayant soigner intentionnellement de la meilleure manière dont il disposait. laissant sa petite langue parcourir son flanc, c'était hautement érotique. Il avait pris soin de lui, il était venu le chercher, le sauver à deux reprises en moins de 24 heures.

Mon Dieu ! Derek exécutant un soin de loup-garou sur lui, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir raté ce phénomène !

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Etait-ce à cause de sa promesse de le protéger tant qu'il tenait son rôle de petit-ami ? Le pourrait-il toujours ? Un frisson d'émotions violentes le parcourut soudainement. Pris dans une sorte de tourbillon étourdissant, il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il le voit. Stiles voulait l'avoir physiquement près de lui, il en avait besoin pour son équilibre, pour retrouver son calme. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait-être bien loin …

**/**

* * *

**/**

Lydia vit Derek suivre Stiles et intercepta Scott quand il voulut sortir à sa suite. Elle pensait qu'ils valaient mieux laisser les deux autres seuls et que l'attitude de Scott, quelle qu'elle soit, ne serait pas d'une grande aide.

-**Scott, peux-tu aider Jackson ? Je crois que Danny s'agite vraiment beaucoup.**

Sans même attendre la fin de la phrase de Lydia, Scott se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit où en effet, le mordu se soulevait avec les yeux jaunes vifs. Maudissant brièvement Derek de le laisser gérer ça, il plaqua sauvagement le corps grâce au sien sur le lit. Il aurait préféré échanger leur place et rejoindre Stiles en le laissant s'occuper de la transformation de Danny.

Etant passé par là, il ne voulait pas non plus laisser le gardien affronter ça tout seul juste pour voir ce que Derek fabriquait avec Stiles. Il savait que l'autre ne pourrait rien faire de grave ici. Surtout qu'il pouvait entendre ce qui se passait dans la maison, il suffirait à Stiles de parler un tout petit peu fort et il saurait de quoi il retourne.

A cet instant précis, Danny avait plus besoin de lui. Son corps se distordait par endroit avant de reprendre forme humaine. Ses griffes sortaient puis ses ongles réapparaissaient. Tout n'était que chaos et désordre dans ce corps en ébullition. Il risquait de blesser les autres s'il ne le focalisait pas sur une pensée. Il était impensable de le laisser seul. Qu'est ce que Derek avait de plus important à faire que de s'occuper d'un nouveau loup garou ? Lui qui était si à cheval sur la sécurité et le secret depuis leur première rencontre.

-**Ecoute Danny, tu entends nos cœurs battre ? Concentre toi sur le rythme, **lui conseilla-t-il. **C'est comme une musique relaxante. Tu dois trouver une source d'apaisement pour te contrôler. **

Danny cria en sentant son corps s'enflammer, un long râle de souffrance puis plus rien, avant d'être à nouveau secouer de spasmes violents. Jackson arriva avec des torchons remplis de glaçons qu'il plaça délicatement autour de Scott et Danny. Il était un peu désemparé face à la souffrance de ce dernier. Cet état devait rapidement cesser au dire des deux autres loups de la maison et il avait hâte, oui vraiment hâte, que son ami reprenne conscience. Il n'était pas à l'aise face à ça.

**-Ça va aller, **vint le rassurer Allison en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Il ne la repoussa pas trop heureux de ce contact. Cette soirée ne s'était pas exactement passée comme prévue. A cette heure-ci, ils aurait dû être en boîte avec Danny. Une sortie pour que ce dernier surmonte sa récente rupture. Rupture que Jackson avait plus ou moins précipité. A sa décharge, il voulait bien faire. Niveau méthode, il s'était comporté comme un vrai connard. Niveau amitié, il se jugeait avoir été à la hauteur. Son amitié avec Danny avait un peu mis à mal par la dépression qui avait suivi, mais Danny lui avait pardonné encore. Parce qu'il savait que sur le fond, il était meilleur que sur la forme. Maintenant, Danny incarnait celui qui serait meilleur sur le fond que sur la forme. Ce trait d'humour lui rendit le sourire.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu que Danny et Lydia comme vrais amis et il n'avait jamais vu aucun d'eux dans une situation aussi critique. A un moment donné, il aida Scott en épongeant la peau brûlante de Danny et quand un calme relatif arriva enfin, il se laissa tomber sur le sol pour s'adosser au lit.

**/**

* * *

**/**

Derek attendait derrière la porte de la salle de bain où Stiles s'était retranché. Il hésitait à franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il avait compris ce que l'alpha lui avait fait subir et il ne pouvait pas en parler de but en blanc sans s'énerver. La rage qu'il ressentait, il devait la mettre de côté. Ne pas la laisser lui brûler les entrailles. Ce n'était pas lui qui était blessé, qui avait souffert. Il devait donc aborder le problème sous un autre angle et ne pas brusquer Stiles. Lui-même était prêt à réduire à l'état de déchets organiques le monstre ayant posé ses sales pattes sur le garçon. Comme si cet affront marquait sa propre chaire.

Il vivait la souffrance et le supplice de Stiles dans son corps et dans son âme.

Déchiré, il avait entendu les larmes silencieuses, l'agitation frénétique, perçu l'odeur du savon remplaçant peu à peu celle du loup et les battements de son cœur faire les montagnes russes. La façon dont l'Alpha l'avait traité, visiblement pour la deuxième fois, était horrible et totalement incompréhensible pour le loup qu'il était. Il n'osait imaginé ce que Stiles pouvait réellement ressentir. La fragilité, les tentatives d'analyse, l'incompréhension.

L'horreur de la scène lui revint en pleine face. Les marques sur ses lèvres tendres que les siennes avaient goûté peu de temps avant, les mains caressant ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas, ses doigts s'accaparant l'innocence incarnée. Ce fou furieux avait tenté de le violer. Au fond de lui, il sentait le besoin de hurler de douleur à la place de Stiles qui se murait dans le silence angoissant du secret.

Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et effacer tout ça, lui assurer qu'il était là et qu'il laverait cet affront dans le sang. Qu'il mettrait les tripes de ce salaud à l'air ! Ses crocs sortaient prêts à dévorer le cœur de l'ennemi. Oui, il allait se baigner dans son sang pour obtenir un semblant de paix.

Mais, Stiles préfèrerait faire comme si de rien était, comme la veille. Il essayerai certainement de cacher ses blessures psychologiques sous une couche de normalité écœurante d'hypocrisie. C'était son moyen de défense. Son moyen d'être fort, malgré les horreurs qu'il pouvait vivre.

Le réduisant ainsi au rôle de spectateur impuissant, au même titre que les autres. Or, il devait l'assurer de son soutien, c'était son rôle en tant que compagnon. Maitrisant son envie de vengeance sanglante, il obligea son corps à reprendre conscience de son humanité. L'adolescent et son bien être comptait plus que l'apaisement de son ego.

Au moment où il se décida enfin à frapper à la porte pour s'assurer de l'état du garçon, de curieux bruits se firent entendre du côté de Stiles. Sa main en suspend frôla le bois sans le cogner avant de retomber le long de son corps.

**-Derek ? **murmura doucement Stiles derrière le battant de telle manière que seul un loup à moins de 1 mètre de lui puisse entendre sa demande.

**-Je suis là, **répondit-il immédiatement.

-**J'ai pas de vêtements de rechange, **se plaignit l'adolescent en continuant d'une voix très basse**.**

Soupirant, Derek entra. Il balaya la scène et son regard s'arrêta sur le corps nu et tremblant de Stiles, serrant ses vêtements trempés contre lui, le tout ruisselant sur le carrelage noir. Trouvant que l'adolescent était suffisamment perturbé comme cela, il évita de lui faire remarquer qu'il lui aurait suffit d'ouvrir un placard pour prendre au moins une serviette. A la place, il en sortit une lui-même et en enveloppa Stiles délicatement.

Conscient que sa peau habituellement pâle était anormalement rougie par une utilisation excessive du savon, il n'osa pas frotter pour le sécher.

Stiles voulut parler mais il se ravisa. Derek pencha la tête sur le côté semblant attendre qu'il se décide. D'autres auraient pu entendre la conversation et Stiles se contenta de savoir qu'il aurait pu lui en parler. Derek se contenta de savoir que Stiles lui faisait confiance. Tout était dit dans un regard suspendu entre eux.

Derek ferait comme le garçon voudrait. Ils feraient comme si de rien était. Comme si rien était arrivé. Si Stiles voulait enterrer ce souvenir, il creuserait le trou pour lui et garderait la tombe. Protecteur, il priait pourtant pour ne pas être le gardien d'autres inhumanités.

Puis, il enleva son jeans et le lui tendit, avant de lui mettre sa veste en cuir sur les épaules. L'enveloppant de ses grands bras pour la refermer, il enserrait en réalité l'adolescent dans son parfum pour le marquer comme sien. Les manches tombèrent par-dessus les poignets marqués d'immenses bleus, cachant ainsi les traces visibles de la puissance de l'étau avec lequel l'Alpha l'avait maintenu.

En l'enfilant, Stiles eut l'impression de revêtir une armure et il se sentit protégé, fort. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'avoir une veste en cuir comme celle-ci. Trop la classe, se dit-il et il vit que le loup lui souriait doucement, étrangement. Une certaine tendresse émanait de son regard, Stiles le trouva attirant dans la lumière crue de cette salle de bain. Magnétique.

Soudain, son souffle devint plus haletant, son cœur battit plus fort, une lueur fugace traversa son regard. Stiles fit un pas en avant comme aimanté vers le corps du loup. Derek lui souriait avec chaleur et une pointe d'incertitude. Dans le fond de ses yeux une lueur lupine étincela sous la pulsion des émotions qui le traversait.

Comme hypnotisé, Stiles leva une main pour se raccrocher au loup, vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Mais avant d'avoir pu le toucher, il se rappela de ne pas écouter cette poussée instinctive, que Derek n'était pas réellement son petit-ami et qu'en plus de cela, il n'était même pas gay ! Enfin, il n'en était pas bien certain. Ses pensées étaient vraiment trop embrouillées et instables. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait ou ressentait.

Gêné, il détourna le regard et fixa son tas de fringues imbibées de flotte et de savon.

Derek se retrouvait en boxer avec un t-shirt, néanmoins cela ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser Stiles errer nu. Déjà parce qu'habiller, il représentait bien trop de tentations, alors sans vêtement, avec cet air vulnérable. Son regard s'alluma quelques instants en frôlant ce corps avant de reporter, lui aussi, son attention sur les habits humides.

Le plus jeune réunit ses affaires mouillées dans la grande serviette et emporta le tout hors de la salle de bain, loin des manies pyromanes du grand méchant loup. Une fois lui avait suffit et il espérait grandement que l'odeur de savon suffirait à les sauver.

**-Ça te donne un air de mauvais garçon, **lui dit Lydia quand elle le croisa dans la cuisine.

Bien content de retrouver une présence humaine progressive, Stiles lui lança un sourire timide, loin de ceux qu'il tentait, il n'y a pas si longtemps en sa présence. Lydia s'en contenta et lui glissa son verre d'eau à moitié plein dans la main.

Puis, voyant son fardeau dégoulinant, elle lui trouva un sac plastique pour le débarrasser de ce poids. La jeune fille ne semblait absolument pas gênée par leur dégaine, trouvant presque normal que Derek lui ait filé la moitié de ses vêtements. Elle aurait fait pareil. Derek se tenait derrière Stiles, dans une posture entre le protecteur et le prédateur. Lydia aimait cette présence sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Enfin, elle avisa sérieusement Derek avec lequel elle n'avait pas eu bien le temps de se familiariser et le jaugea d'un coup d'œil rapide. Vraiment beau gosse, au corps bien dessiné, pas du tout son genre, mais ça n'avait aucune importance étant donné sa relation avec Stiles. Vraiment adorable.

-**A la guerre comme à la guerre, **déclara-t-il de marbre, n'ayant rien loupé de l'attitude de Lydia.

-**Venez, je vais vous donner ce qu'il faut. Jackson a des armoires pleines, **sourit-elle sincère et avant que les garçons ne protestent, elle ajouta : **vous savez truc de meute, prendre soin des autres, alors hop !** **Pas de discussion.**

Elle pointa une porte du doigt et les obligea à suivre. Lydia était autoritaire et aucun n'avait la force de s'opposer ce soir. Instinctivement, Derek savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, certainement parce qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Stiles, en beaucoup plus calme, plus sûre d'elle, plus intégrée à la vie sociale, plus normale en bref. Egalement très intelligente, elle avait immédiatement compris le sens du mot meute dans la bouche de Stiles et ce que cela impliquait. Son attitude le montrait clairement depuis tout à l'heure. Et puis, au lycée, elle avait fait preuve d'un courage et d'un sens tactique qui avait provoqué une vague de respect de la part de Derek. Surtout quand elle avait cloué le bec de Scott quand il avait essayé de l'envoyer balader.

Encore elle qui lui avait brièvement expliqué la situation à son réveil, lui permettant de sauver Stiles.

Aussi, le mystérieux Derek Hale se laissait faire calmement, sans montrer les crocs ou grogner ou n'importe quelle autre attitude qu'il adoptait fréquemment pour indiquer son désaccord. C'était bien agréable de se laisser prendre en charge comme au temps où il vivait en meute avec toute sa famille.

Cela lui laissait le temps de repenser à cette soirée et plus particulièrement au monstre. Il était quasiment certain de connaître l'Alpha, de l'avoir croisé, fréquenté. Sa fourrure et son odeur étaient mémorisés dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Ça l'agaçait de ne pas mettre un nom dessus. Si seulement, il avait prêté plus d'attention à son entourage, au lieu de se laisser vivre comme un sauvage pratiquement toute son insouciante jeunesse.

Troublé, il jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à Stiles pour s'assurer que ce dernier ne se briserait pas d'un instant à l'autre sous ses yeux. A la surface de ses émotions flottaient la colère et la tristesse d'avoir laissé ça se produire et de ne pas savoir comment aider Stiles à le gérer. Il ne restait que l'impuissance et l'attente devant les réactions de Stiles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent le reste de leurs amis, de leur meute en fait maintenant. Stiles n'avait pas voulu quitter la veste de Derek pour enfiler un t-shirt plus confortable. Il se sentait plus rassuré par le contact du cuir à même sa peau, baignant dans une aura protectrice. Déstabilisé, Scott retroussa ses narines, humant de sa place l'air autour de son ami. Un parfum magnétique, puissant, l'entourait comme un territoire marqué par un loup. Tout à la fois, une marque de possession et une mise en garde.

Dans son regard assombri, on pouvait lire le reproche suivant : « tu sens comme Derek ». Mais, Stiles ne regardait pas Scott et il aurait de toute façon répliquer que c'était mieux que de sentir le pervers dérangé ou le chien mouillé. Il traversa la pièce et prit place près de Jackson dont le dos reposait contre le lit au plus près de son ami.

La nuit était bien avancée et il avait eu sa dose d'émotions fortes. Comme les autres, il souhaitait dormir, se refaire des forces. Alors, emmitouflé dans l'armure du loup, épaule contre épaule avec Jackson, il se laissa partir dans un sommeil sans rêve. Allison somnolait déjà dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Scott serrait le corps du futur loup-garou secoué de spasmes par moment, contre lui et Derek se plaça de l'autre côté sur le lit. Scott ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard et fut en plus vexer que Derek ne le remarque pas.

Aucun n'avait osé aller s'allonger dans une des nombreuses autres chambres. Préférant se rassurer dans la proximité alors que le matin même, ils n'étaient que de simples copains.

Lydia ricana intérieurement en regardant le trio de loups occuper le lit et l'attitude puérile de Scott. Puis, elle vint s'allonger de manière à ce que sa tête repose sur les jambes de son petit-ami. Automatiquement, la main de Jackson se mit à lui caresser les cheveux dans geste apaisant. Son petit-ami était la seule personne à savoir la tranquilliser, et aussi le seul à pouvoir l'agacer au point de générer une réaction de type attaque nucléaire.

Elle tendit la sienne vers celle de Stiles et la lui serra brièvement pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait ce soir. Il avait donné de sa personne pour poser les fondations d'une meute atypique maintenant, c'était à chacun d'eux d'y mettre une pierre pour construire un édifice solide. Lydia avait pris la mesure du danger et elle ne remercierait jamais assez son camarade s'ils se sortaient tous de ça. Elle consacrerait toute son énergie à ce projet s'il le fallait.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Derek laissa ses doigts errer vers l'épaule de Stiles, s'assurant qu'il était bien là, près de lui. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et sentit l'adolescent s'assoupir. Son contact le rassura suffisamment pour qu'il puisse reporter une partie de son attention sur Danny.

Vers midi le lendemain, une faim de loup réveilla Danny coincé entre Scott et Derek.

-**Je me réveille entre deux mecs super sexy et je ne me souviens même pas de ma nuit, c'est bien ma veine**, dit-t-il entre deux bâillements**.**

**-Moi, je m'en souviens et t'étais pas beau à voir, **plaisanta Jackson en lui répondant immédiatement.

-**Tu me raconteras ta version quand j'aurais bu 2 litres d'eau parce que là, je meurs de soif et ma mémoire a des trous gros comme l'Arizona.**

**-C'est normal, **assura Derek en se levant souplement. **Bienvenue dans ton nouveau corps.**

Danny lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de frotter son épaule douloureuse. Bien que pratiquement guéri, une large marque de morsure était encore bien visible. Les corps se mirent en mouvement, s'étirèrent et geignirent d'avoir dormi dans des positions plus ou moins confortables. Délicatement, Jackson réveilla Stiles en repoussant sa tête de son épaule. Ce dernier sursauta désorienté. Il avait mal partout et il se demanda un instant pourquoi le visage de Jackson était à quelques centimètres du sien. C'était comme de se réveiller nez à truffes avec son chat quand il avait 10 ans. Fortement bizarre.

Pas autant que le regard de Derek le transperçant depuis l'endroit où il se tenait. Cela lui donna envie de se lever immédiatement et de se trouver une occupation, n'importe laquelle. Lydia réajusta sa coiffure sommairement, interrogeant Stiles et Jackson du regard. Puis à travers la pièce, Jackson envoya des vêtements propres à Danny. Danny occupait souvent cette chambre quand il venait chez son ami. Il avait donc quelques affaires dans la commode.

Chez lui, ce n'était pas toujours la joie et pour Jackson non plus, ils étaient aussi proches que deux amis peuvent l'être et avec Lydia, ils formaient un trio assez soudés.

-**Je tuerai pour avaler quelque chose, **déclara Allison en poussant un peu tout le monde pour essayer de trouver la cuisine.

Derek observait Stiles du coin de l'œil et s'assurait que tout allait bien. Il détaillait son corps et le moindre de ses mouvements pour détecter une blessure qui aurait pu lui échapper la veille. Il vit la main de Scott attraper le poignet de Stiles et le tirer à lui. L'adolescent tressaillit légèrement entre douleur et angoisse qu'il cacha rapidement en se dégageant d'un geste souple et naturel. Scott se pendit à son ami pour plaisanter avec lui et l'éloigner de l'attention suspecte que lui portait le brun ténébreux. Il ne savait pas encore ce que l'autre manigançait mais il ne se servirait pas de Stiles pour arriver à ses fins.

Le simple fait de le voir lui porter de l'attention le dégoutait, tout comme cette odeur qu'arborait Stiles depuis la veille. Un peu comme s'il devenait une extension de ce loup-garou ténébreux et asocial.

-**Quelle patience ! **lui fit remarquer Danny. **Je ne sais pas si je supporterai aussi bien qu'un autre gars s'accroche à mon copain. Quand bien même, ce ne serait qu'un geste de camaraderie et que ces deux là ont toujours eu une certaine proximité.**

**-Danny ! **coupa Lydia. **Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment où tu pars t'hydrater avant d'énerver le gars qu'il ne faut pas dès le matin ?**

Danny jeta un regard à Derek en remarquant qu'en effet, il avait la mâchoire légèrement contractée et qu'il faisait un effort visible pour se contenir. Il jugea préférable de déguerpir quand il vit les sourcils froncés du brun et surtout ses narines se dilater dans un signe évident de colère, fixant rageusement la main de Scott se resserrer sur l'épaule de Stiles. Il lui restait encore un brin d'instinct de survie et il se promit de ne pas aborder le sujet des amours devant quiconque avant un bon moment.

Ce qui avait énervé Derek, c'était de voir Scott toucher le poignet de Stiles sans prendre en compte les traces de l'agression de la veille. Scott n'avait même pas fait attention au sursaut angoissé de son ami. Derek avait dû retenir un grognement de rage, il ne pouvait pas sauter sur Scott sous prétexte de protéger Stiles. Ça aurait pu paraître exagérer comme réaction et effrayer l'adolescent plutôt que de le rassurer.

La blonde soupira agacée pour amener l'attention de Derek sur elle. Quand il daigna lui jeter un regard, Scott et Stiles avaient disparu dans le couloir. Elle lui fit un petit sourire forcé qui ressemblait fort à une grimace réprobatrice. Jackson se tenait juste derrière elle, prêt à intervenir si le loup la menaçait. Sa main fit signe à son petit-ami que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait descendre prendre tranquillement ses suppléments vitaminés ou autre. Lentement, Jackson s'obligea à sortir de la chambre d'ami et il regarda la scène une dernière fois avant de les laisser seuls pour organiser le petit-déjeuner de la meute.

**-Et bien ? **finit par demander le loup en haussant les sourcils.

-**Rien, **répondit tranquillement Lydia.

Un peu surpris, Derek se tourna pour sortir d'un pas paisible, Scott pouvait tenter ce qu'il voulait son odeur supplanterai la sienne sur le corps de Stiles. Le jeune louveteau avait encore bien des choses à apprendre. Cette fille était un peu bizarre tout de même. Sentant une main chaude se glisser sous son bras, il s'arrêta pour se retourner vers Lydia.

-**En fait si. Tu ne devrais pas laisser Scott te mettre dans cet état, ** glissa-t-elle malicieusement en l'entraînant pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

**/**

* * *

**/**

Avec autant d'ordre que possible, ils envahirent la cuisine en plaisantant. La nuit passée avait créé une proximité que des années de lycée n'auraient pas remplacé.

Un résumé enflammé, mené par Scott et Jackson, combla les quelques vides de la mémoire de Danny. Il accepta la partie surnaturelle qui n'avait visiblement pas été une hallucination dû à la prise de stupéfiants à son insu. Il vida d'un trait une bouteille d'eau minéral avant de s'asseoir devant un bol de céréales avec les autres autour de la table.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles écoutait distraitement les conversations en repensant à son petit-déjeuner de la veille. Il savait que Derek était appuyé sur le meuble juste derrière lui, il sentait presque son regard brûlant sur sa nuque. En fait, il aurait voulu être sur ses genoux dans ses bras, contre son torse.

N'importe quoi mon pauvre Stiles, ça ne te réussit vraiment pas de te faire agresser. Tu veux des câlins de Derek ? Et pourquoi pas lui réclamer un baiser pour effacer ceux de l'autre ?

Scott lui fila un coup de pied sous la table pour attirer son attention. L'adolescent releva sa tête vers lui tout en se massant le tibia. Un instant, il crut même avoir entendu Derek grogner face à cet acte de violence gratuite. Si tel avait été le cas, son ami l'ignora royalement.

-**Tu comptes préparer encore combien de tartines ? **demanda Scott en désignant la montagne que Stiles avait méthodiquement beurré et enduit de confiture.

Stiles haussa les épaules un peu surpris car il ne mangeait habituellement rien le matin. Jetant un regard circulaire, il se tendit à l'extrême en sentant un souffle chaud juste à côté de son oreille. Sachant que s'il tournait la tête, ses lèvres se retrouveraient à quelques millimètres seulement de celles de Derek, il s'obligea à l'immobilité pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Une des mains du loup s'appuyait sur son épaule tandis que l'autre raflait plusieurs tartines.

La scène avait figé les attitudes comme si une chape de plomb en fusion venait de couler dans la cuisine. Derek fit un sourire en coin à Scott en coulant sa deuxième main de l'épaule de Stiles vers la table pour se saisir du reste. Dans cette position, il entourait Stiles de ses deux bras musclés. Lydia se demanda s'il se rendait compte de la sensualité de ses gestes autour de son compagnon et décida que non, sinon il n'oserait pas adopter ce genre d'attitude en présence d'adolescents aux hormones bouillonnantes. Elle vit Stiles fondre sur sa chaise, concentré sur le regard enragé de Scott. Comme si Stiles le trahissait.

Derek jubilait de sentir Stiles contre lui, de sentir son corps réagir, se tendre vers lui, réclamer son contact. Sa peau désirant la sienne.

Emportant l'ensemble de son butin, il commença à s'en délecter et quitta à regret la chaleur et la proximité du jeune homme. Une à une, il dégusta les tartines fixant le dos de Stiles alors que Scott le fusillait d'un regard furieux.

-**Si tu tiens tant que ça à manger des tartines, je peux t'en faire, **décida Allison avant que cet intermède ne se termine en bagarre, comme si les tartines étaient le réel enjeu du conflit

-**Ou il peut aussi les faire lui-même,** répliqua Lydia sarcastique en regardant Derek engloutir ses précieuses denrées, ce dernier lui proposant une tranche à la confiture d'abricot qu'elle prit dans un sourire complice.

-**Et pour l'entraînement de tout à l'heure ? Je me sens dans une forme stupéfiante et j'ai une de ses envies de courir, **avoua Danny en changeant de sujet, ne voulant pas se retrouver face à un Derek à la mâchoire crispée et aux narines dilatées.

-**Ouais, ben va falloir faire doucement. A la moindre alerte, tu devras sortir du terrain sous n'importe quel prétexte ! **répondit Stiles heureux que quelqu'un détourne l'attention de cette scène étrange. **Deux louveteaux dans l'équipe, bonjour les dégâts.**

**-Je ne veux pas d'un autre co-capitaine, **râla Jackson pour la forme. **Mais au moins, on est sûr de gagner le championnat. Quoi que ça pourrait être considéré comme du dopage non ?**

En réponse, Danny catapulta des céréales sur son ami qui répliqua en manquant sa cible de peu. Déjà à fleur de peau, les yeux de Scott brillèrent juste avant qu'il ne saute par-dessus la table pour châtier le coupable. Mû par un réflexe protecteur, Stiles poussa Jackson pour lui éviter de se ramasser le corps du loup-garou en plein élan. Par effet de domino, Allison renversa sa tasse de thé et s'apprêta à se jeter sur Scott pour se venger. Danny la devança pour protéger Jackson d'un nouvel assaut de Scott et ils roulèrent tous les deux en poussant des petits jappements, essayant de jauger leur force. En soulevant Stiles pour le mettre à l'abri derrière lui, Derek allait grogner pour calmer tout le monde et éviter que ça ne dégénère.

Mais, la scène se figea d'elle-même et les rires moururent quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Tous se regardèrent. Scott au dessus de Danny dressa l'oreille avant de l'aider à se redresser. Jetant un curieux regard concernant la proximité de Derek par rapport à Stiles, le loup lui répondit par un sourire en coin, un brin provocateur.

**-Pour l'amour du ciel !** **Je ne pense pas qu'IL sonnerait à la porte, **annonça Lydia comme une évidence avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qui est derrière la porte ?**


	6. Enquête

**ET voilà le sixième chapitre de cette charmante histoire. Beaucoup ont deviné qui sonnait à la porte, sachant que le suspens et moi, ça fait deux ^^  
**

**Bon je vous laisse juge de ce chapitre plus ouvert sur les personnages dont certains que je ne maitrise pas vraiment au niveau caractère donc pardonnez moi pour les prises de libertés.  
**

**Reviews aux anonymes :  
**

**Loki Megurine : Et oui, tu as raison sur le sonneur et non pour le motif ^^ **

**Lulucia : J'espère que Derek et Stiles vont continuer à te faire vibrer. Lydia, j'espère que tu vas continuer à l'apprécier. Elle va prendre un peu de place dans cette histoire.  
**

**Cha : AHAH tu verras l'action de Lydia et de son caractère particulier. Scott va te faire les explications de son comportement dans ce chapitre. Et je prends toujours en compte les conseils, j'écris surtout pour les lecteurs. Voilà la suite !  
**

**seya : Voici la suite et tu as en partie raison sur les futurs intervenants de ce chapitre ^^  
**

**Encore merci à mes reviewers, followers et simples lecteurs de suivre, de commenter et dans tous les cas me soutenir dans cette aventure, sachant que je suis déjà à plus de 100 pages rédigées pour cette histoire qui évolue doucement. J'espère qu'elle répond à vos attentes et que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
**

* * *

**"L'amitié totale est universelle. Et seule l'amitié universelle peut être une amitié totale. Tout lien particulier manque de profondeur, s'il n'est ouvert à l'amitié universelle."****  
**

**Chapitre 6 : Enquête**

En effet, point de loup-garou assoiffé de sang. Derrière la porte se trouvait tout simplement le shérif accompagné de son fidèle adjoint Monroe.

-**Jackson, est-ce que tes parents sont là ? **demanda le shérif en le regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Lydia.

**-Non monsieur. Ils sont à Aspen pour le week-end. Pourquoi ? Si les voisins se sont plaint du bruit, ça ne venait pas d'ici mais certainement de chez les Lahey, **dit-il en pointant la maison de l'autre côté de la rue**.**

**-Ce n'est pas ça. Nous devons interroger tous les élèves suite à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit au lycée et pour cela, il faut que vos parents soient présents, **exposa-t-il fatigué**.**

**-Que s'est-il passé ? **demanda Lydia curieuse.

Derrière elle, la tension était montée d'un cran chez ses amis. Stiles triturait nerveusement ses poignets. Il ouvrait et fermait les poings sans savoir ce qu'il devait en faire. Le mur que son dos percuta, lui fit prendre conscience qu'il reculait ou plutôt qu'il fuyait. Douloureusement, il laissa ses paupières se clore. Puis, il les ouvrit à nouveau sur ce simple constat : hier, il ne s'était rien passé ! S'il avait pu, il l'aurait hurlé pour s'en persuader.

Près de lui, Derek le fixait dans l'attente d'un éventuel problème à régler. Mais déjà, le cœur de Stiles se calmait. Il avançait à nouveau au milieu du groupe, avide d'en savoir plus. Avide de savoir sur quoi son père pouvait enquêter. Avide de connaissances pour avoir l'oubli.

Seul, Derek avait contemplé son instant de panique. Seul, Derek restait dans son ombre à veiller.

Les autres étaient tous dans l'expectative des révélations du Shérif.

-**Nous avons retrouvé le corps d'un de vos camarades, **avoua avec tact le shérif. **Je vais vous demander de tous rentrer chez vous et d'y rester, nous allons venir vous interroger. C'est la procédure et ça ira plus vite si je n'ai pas à vous attendre ou à revenir. Toi, Stiles, tu rentres avec Derek, **ordonna le shérif puis se tournant vers son adjoint : **Monroe, prévient les autres qu'on s'occupe de mesdemoiselles Martin et Argent ainsi que de ces trois gars là. **

**-Ok Shérif, de toutes façons leurs parents sont déjà prévenus, **précisa l'adjoint préférant ne pas regarder les deux garçons qui déclenchaient des insomnies de fantasmes brûlants et illicites depuis qu'il les avaient vus un peu trop proche**.**

Apparemment, le shérif n'avait pas dormi cette nuit mais pour des raisons toutes autres que celles de son adjoint. Cette enquête semblait lui peser. Plus les victimes étaient jeunes et plus, il trouvait ce métier difficile. Il s'en voulait de gâcher le week-end de son fils et de ses amis mais un tueur avait frappé dans un lieu qu'ils fréquentaient et où ils étaient censés être à l'abri.

Les adolescents avaient l'air assez contrarié à la perspective de devoir se séparer. Savoir qui était mort et dans quelles circonstances, n'étaient que des détails auxquels aucun n'accorda d'importance sur l'instant. C'était la perspective de leur propre mort qui les occupait. Celle de se confronter à un Alpha.

Lydia refusait qu'un tel incident ne compromette la sécurité relative que Stiles avait mise en place en fondant la meute. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle le tira à part pour lui parler et fit signe à Allison de se joindre à eux. S'ils se séparaient, ils risquaient la catastrophe.

**-Séparés, on est plus vulnérable, **commença Lydia.

-**Moi, je serais protégée par ma famille, **dit Allison. ** Mais vous, vous devriez rester le plus proche possible les uns des autres ou du moins avec un loup pouvant retarder l'inévitable le temps que nous arrivions**.

**-Jackson ira avec Danny chez lui. Et Scott doit aller avec toi Lydia, **exposa Stiles semblant y avoir déjà réfléchi**. En cas de problème, les loups peuvent pousser un hurlement en signe de ralliement. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus sûr mais nous n'avons pas d'autres alternatives pour l'instant, le temps de se retrouver et de pouvoir faire le point. Jackson devra être prudent car Danny ne va pas maîtriser son état avant un moment.**

**-J'habite dans le même quartier que Danny, juste après l'interrogatoire, nous pourrons les rejoindre, **décida Lydia**. Vous devriez nous retrouver dès que possible.**

**- Pendant ce temps, je pourrais en profiter pour voir ce que trame ma tante, ** ajouta Allison espérant pouvoir se rendre utile.

**-Fais attention, **lui glissa Stiles. **S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Scott nous tueras. **

**-Tiens nous au courant à la première occasion, **approuva Lydia.

-**J'ai des raisons de penser qu'elle a toujours eu un coup d'avance sur nous. Seulement pour l'instant, nous avons un petit avantage. Donc une chance qui nous servira certainement contre l'Alpha également, **murmura Stiles à moitié dans ses pensées.

Les filles acquiescèrent. Stiles fila auprès de Scott pour le convaincre de rester avec Lydia et de laisser Allison sous la protection de ses parents, où elle pourrait en profiter pour surveiller les activités familiales. Cette perspective ne l'enchanterait pas, seul Stiles avait hâte de pouvoir avancer de ce côté-là. Allison glissa quelques mots à Jackson pour lui résumer la situation en lui assurant que Lydia et Scott arriveraient dès que possible. Elle serait en sûreté auprès de lui.

En revanche, il devrait se montrer très prudent avec Danny en attendant que Scott ou Derek ne soient présents pour l'aider. En cas de problème, il devait se mettre rapidement à l'abri et leur téléphoner.

**-Si tu ne te dépêches de récupérer ton petit copain pour filer d'ici, ça va mal finir Stiles, **s'impatienta son père épuisé d'avoir à gérer son fils qui avait le niveau d'obéissance d'un enfant de 3 ans. **Scott, je te verrais avec ta mère quand elle aura fini son service, **ajouta-t-il en pointant son stylo vers lui avant de rejoindre Jackson**.**

**-Quel petit copain ? **grogna Scott son niveau d'agressivité remontant en flèche.

-**Moi, **s'imposa Derek sur le même ton, un air de défi enflammant ses yeux en le regardant de haut.

Derek qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à présent, laissant les adolescents s'agiter comme des abeilles, en écarta quelques uns pour se retrouver dehors derrière son petit-ami. Stiles, pris entre deux feux, voulut disparaître de la surface terrestre. Il pria pour que Scott ne fasse pas de problème, ils en avaient suffisamment à gérer sans que cette « partie » ne revienne sur le tapis. Sa tête évoqua un joli coquelicot quand Derek le saisit d'un geste possessif par la taille, marquant son territoire. Derrière eux, il entendit Danny qui confirmait leur relation à Jackson qui se marrait comme si on lui avait raconté une bonne blague. Absolument tout le monde les regardait, sauf son père qui ne se laissait pas distraire aussi facilement par son fils et ses drôleries habituelles avec son bon ami Scott. La force de l'habitude certainement.

Ce bras qui le gardait fermement contre le torse puissant, le déconnectait un peu de la réalité, cette réalité représentée par l'expression rageuse de Scott. Le monde s'effaçait peu à peu, Stiles se détendit sous cette prise ferme. Inconscient de la tempête qui agitait son meilleur ami dressé à quelques pas d'eux, Stiles aimait bien cette partie du contrat qui le liait au loup.

-**Je n'y crois pas, **lâcha-t-il dans un souffle et il fixait Stiles comme si ce dernier l'avait réellement poignardé.

**-Ce n'est plus la peine de faire l'étonné. Tu vois bien que le shérif est au courant, **intervint Lydia pour désamorcer le conflit.

-**Sans blague ? **grinça-t-il ses yeux lançant des éclairs en direction de Derek.

Et lequel des deux à expliquer la notion de couple à l'autre ? pensa-t-il méchamment en fixant le duo. Il savait pourtant que Derek manigançait quelque chose et voilà justement que ce quelque chose était une monstruosité qui lui transperçait le cœur. Scott voulait vomir, il rêvait de trancher la gorge de Hale avec ses griffes. Voir cet insupportable individu s'enrouler au corps de son ami tel un serpent venimeux le portait au bord d'un gouffre de folie. La morsure cruelle de la jalousie lui broyait l'âme.

Stiles eut comme un coup au cœur en voyant son ami réagir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer devant tout le monde que c'était juste une comédie. Pas avec le bras de Derek autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas mentir avec autant d'aplomb à Scott en lui disant que ça ne représentait rien pour lui. En fait, il ne savait juste pas ce que cela représentait réellement. Et puis quoi ? Il n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter quelqu'un sans son accord ? Il était bien en couple avec la merveilleuse Allison et il ne l'avait pas consulté non ? C'était quoi le problème exactement ? Il se dégagea de l'étau qui enserrait sa taille, lui brûlant la peau d'une chaleur exquise et alla fourrer ses clefs de voiture dans les mains de son meilleur ami.

-**Ramènes Lydia ! **répliqua Stiles vaguement agacé et toujours un peu engourdi de la chaleur de son protecteur attitré.** Depuis qu'on se connait, tu devrais savoir qu'il y a une explication à tout, **termina-t-il en chuchotant.

-**Justement, je suis curieux de savoir… Comment as-tu réussi à faire croire ça à ton père ? **l'interrogea Scott goguenard, bien trop conscient de jouer un sale tour à Stiles.

Son ami le fixa surpris. L'interrogeant du regard pour être sûr qu'il voulait bien en arriver à de telles extrémités entre eux. Scott lui fit un petit sourire en coin qu'il traduisit par « t'es pas cap ». Seulement, Stiles n'avait pas peur de prouver à Scott jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour ne pas trahir l'alibi de Derek. Il l'avait déjà fait la veille dans le bureau de son père et même pire hier matin. Aux yeux du monde, il était associé à ce ténébreux loup-garou, là-bas derrière. Ils avaient un marché, et jusqu'à présent, aucun des deux n'avaient failli. Derek était venu l'arracher des bras monstrueux d'un Alpha pervers, il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Derek avait veillé sur lui, il l'avait même soigné extraordinairement.

Puis, Scott était juste un insupportable et arrogant félon de meilleur ami qui méritait d'avoir le bec cloué. Ce poilu qui l'avait si souvent laissé seul dans les pires moments ces derniers temps.

Stiles recula d'un pas et se pendit au cou du grand brun avant de l'attirer pour l'embrasser. Immédiatement, deux bras puissants lui entourèrent la taille, le soulevant légèrement pour approfondir le baiser. Scott n'en revenait pas qu'il ait osé. Stiles, son pote de toujours, était entrain d'échanger sa salive avec Derek, devant Lydia, la fille qui le faisait craquer depuis la maternelle. Impensable, surréaliste et dégoûtant. Presque aussi écœurant que d'avoir vu les marques des baisers violents de l'Alpha sur son visage la veille.

Depuis la première fois où il avait croisé son chemin, il avait su que Hale n'était qu'un dangereux manipulateurs, un démon malfaisant. Ce démon qui glissait ses mains contre le corps de Stiles. Scott émit un grondement sourd, ignoré par les deux protagonistes perdus dans leur monde.

**-Bon, quand t'auras fini de jouer au con avec tes amis, tu pourras éventuellement penser à me raccompagner, **siffla Lydia en se plantant à côté de Scott d'un air agacé à deux doigts de le secouer comme un cocotier.

Ses yeux brûlaient dangereusement ne supportant pas d'être ainsi ignoré et mis à l'écart de cette sinistre comédie. Il se détestait d'avoir poussé Stiles à lui prouver qu'il sortait, même fictivement, avec l'horrible loup-garou. Ses griffes sortaient menaçant de tailler la peau la plus proche, celle de Lydia.

Ignorant le danger que représentait Scott à cet instant, elle feignit d'admirer ses ongles tandis que le couple ne se détachait toujours pas, saturant l'atmosphère de phéromones. Derek ne sentait plus que les lèvres de Stiles sur les siennes et sa langue qui caressait doucement celle de l'adolescent, goûtant les saveurs de sa bouche enchanteresse et partageant le goût sucré de la confiture qui s'attardait dans la sienne.

Le shérif qui prenait les coordonnées des parents de Jackson pour les contacter d'urgence, ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour rappeler son fils à l'ordre. Les deux garçons, en face de lui, avaient la mâchoire décrochée face au spectacle et son adjoint se dandinait en arborant une coloration tomate bien mûre. Il était certain que cette histoire ferait le tour du poste avant la fin de la journée. Son fils avait toujours eu l'art et la manière de se distinguer.

Agacée d'attendre car ils devaient l'accompagner pratiquement jusque chez elle par sécurité, Allison fit vrombir son moteur pour donner à Scott le signal du départ de leur petit convoi. Sortant de sa bulle, Stiles s'écarta et courut jusqu'à la camaro comme pour fuir ce qu'il venait de faire et surtout de ressentir. Scott balança son plus beau sourire moqueur à Derek, assez satisfait que son meilleur ami l'ait planté là et se détourna pour enfin raccompagner Lydia avant qu'elle ne l'étrangle pour l'avoir fait patienter quelques secondes de trop. Sans parler d'Allison qu'il avait un peu l'impression de trahir en s'occupant trop des sentiments qui l'agitaient devant la proximité de Stiles et Derek.

/

* * *

/

Une fois dans la voiture, Stiles s'aperçut qu'il tremblait, totalement fébrile, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Pour répondre à la provocation de Scott, il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Derek, juste doucement, naturellement. Et après, ça avait dérapé. Derek l'avait pris contre lui, avait glissé sa langue chaude dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne. Après, il n'y avait plus rien eu autour d'eux. Scott et son air de défi envolé loin, très loin de ses pauvres perceptions humaines. Juste Derek, lui et cette sensation extraordinaire. Perdu, il gardait ce goût sur la langue, ce goût d'interdit.

Seulement le problème, c'est qu'il était sûr que Derek avait surenchéri juste pour faire enrager Scott et assoir son plan devant son père. Peut-être aussi pour se venger du fait qu'il l'avait embrassé comme ça, sans permission. Oh mon Dieu, il allait prendre un coup, c'était une certitude. Leur pacte ne le protégeait pas des attaques de ce loup là.

Peut-être même allait-il le tuer à l'abri des regards ? Non, ça, c'était vraiment une pensée stupide. Ils avaient dépassé ce stade. L'attitude de Derek avait changé depuis que Danny avait mis dans la tête de son père qu'ils étaient partenaires. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être mortifié à l'idée d'avoir embrassé Derek juste pour clouer le bec de Scott et que le loup allait vouloir le sanctionner. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça allait lui retomber dessus.

Derek se glissa sur le siège conducteur, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage satisfait. A voir comme ça, on aurait pu croire qu'il planait suite à la prise de stupéfiants. Le voir sourire, c'était carrément flippant. Le visage de son passager était dans l'attente d'une éventuelle rencontre avec le tableau de bord. Seulement, rien ne vint à part ce sentiment de satisfaction émanant toujours du loup ténébreux. De mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu Derek dans un état aussi joyeux. Si cela ne le concernait pas, il aurait même pu le qualifier d'euphorique. Très dérangeant. Regardant ostensiblement ailleurs, Stiles se décida à chercher dans les CD de la voiture pour écouter de la musique et accessoirement chanter pour éviter de parler ou de se faire frapper.

Satisfait de trouver l'album Dark Side of the Moon des Pink Floyd, il se fit une joie de faire connaitre sa voix au conducteur en accompagnant la voix de Roger Waters sur Brain Damage.

-**Je crois plutôt que le fou, est dans la voiture, **se murmura Derek en jetant un regard en coin à son passager agité.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien à être Stiles, c'est d'avoir un processeur cérébral tellement puissant couplé à un disque dur tellement plein qu'il pouvait sauté d'une idée à l'autre rapidement. Oublier que le gars avec qui il venait d'échanger sensuellement sa salive devant tout le monde était à 10 centimètres de lui, faisait justement partie de ses extraordinaires capacités.

Derek jetait de temps en temps un regard en biais vers ses poignets bien cachés sous les manches trop longues de sa veste. Il devrait tout de même songer à la récupérer. Si son instinct ne le trompait pas, cela ne serait pas facile.

/

* * *

/

Jackson ferma la porte de sa maison, après avoir affirmé au shérif qu'il irait attendre un appel de ses parents chez Danny. Ses parents qui étaient partis skier à des kilomètres d'ici et qui n'auraient certainement aucune envie de rentrer pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que le meurtre d'un condisciple quelconque de leur fils. Son père trouverait certainement une parade pour leur éviter d'écourter leur week-end. Après tout, il était un des meilleurs avocats de la région et il trouverait une parade juridique pour s'éviter le déplacement.

Tous les deux montèrent dans la Porsche et celle-ci démarra dans un ronflement de moteur caractéristique. Il se souvenait encore lorsqu'il l'avait choisi avec ses deux meilleurs amis : Danny et Lydia. Jackson réalisa que maintenant, ce n'était plus uniquement eux trois mais une véritable meute. Une vraie meute avec des loups garous et même que Danny en était un. C'était comme d'avoir agrandi sa famille d'un coup, une vraie famille. Il avait trouvé génial l'ambiance du groupe, ce sentiment d'appartenance à quelque chose de fort, d'unique. Il riait encore de la tête de l'adjoint du shérif lorsqu'il avait vu Derek et Stiles s'embrasser. Immanquable.

Danny semblait aller mieux et c'était avec soulagement qu'il avait entendu le son de sa voix au réveil. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Stiles ne s'était pas trompé en les liant tous.

Jackson allait s'engager dans la rue quand Isaac Lahey se jeta presque sous ses roues. Cognant brutalement le haut de son corps sur le capot luisant, avant de se redresser un peu sonné, il se frotta le bras qui avait amorti la plus grande partie du choc.

Râlant, plus à cause de la peur qu'il venait d'avoir qu'autre chose, Jackson lui intima de dégager du passage avant qu'il ne l'écrase pour de bon. Isaac lui dédia son regard le plus méprisant et se précipita de l'autre côté sans demander son reste comme s'il avait le diable au trousse. Hallucinant. Ce gars avait vraiment un problème.

-**Non mais je rêve, c'est lui qui embrasse mon pare-choc et il me regarde comme si je lui avais foncé dessus intentionnellement ! **se plaignit-il en prenant Danny à témoin.

**-Laisse tomber, je crois qu'il a des problèmes, **répliqua son ami**. Il est un peu instable. Je crois qu'il a perdu son frère et que son père l'élève seul.**

**-Et alors, j'ai été adopté ! **

**-Arrête de tout rapporter à toi. Ton égocentrisme atteint des sommets narcissiques, **lui fit remarquer Danny**. Et Narcisse a mal fini …**

**-Ouais, bah j'ai été adopté, **répéta Jackson pour se justifier avant d'en rire avec son ami.

Danny secoua la tête comme exaspéré par l'attitude de son ami avant de lui taper amicalement sur l'épaule. Jackson accusa le coup comme s'il venait de se prendre un joueur de crosse en pleine face sans la protection de son équipement. Violent. Il se promit de ne pas énerver son pote avant un bon moment. Cependant afin d'éviter de se retrouver couvert de bleus, il fallait mettre une règle en place.

-**Bien, tant que tu ne contrôles pas ta force surnaturelle de loup-garou, évite les tapes amicales, à moins que tu ne souhaites me déboiter l'épaule, **geignit Jackson en se frottant douloureusement le membre endolori, persuadé d'avoir un bleu.

**-Oh désolé gars, **s'excusa Danny en se promettant de faire attention. **Tu as vu ça ?** dit-il en pointant la maison de l'autre côté.

-**Chez les Lahey ? **interrogea Jackson en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. **Je ne vois rien.**

Danny s'excusa, il avait cru apercevoir quelque chose. Certainement un problème d'ajustement de ses nouveaux sens et une bonne dose de nervosité. Après tout, il n'était loup-garou que depuis cette nuit et il n'avait même pas vécu sa première pleine lune. Il n'empêche qu'il sentait que quelque chose clochait dans la maison d'en face.

**/**

* * *

**./**

De leur côté, Scott avait suivi Lydia jusque dans sa chambre. Celle-ci ne s'était pas donnée la peine de le présenter à ses parents qui étaient pourtant présents dans le salon à leur arrivée. Scott avait trouvé cette attitude pour le moins étrange mais s'était gardé de faire un commentaire. Cette fille semblait ne pas le supporter par moment et elle était agaçante avec ses conseils sur la façon dont il aurait dû conduire. Ok, il avait éraflé la voiture, la prunelle des yeux de son meilleur ami alors qu'il venait déjà de le mettre en colère.

Tout cela parce qu'il conduisait d'une manière un peu brusque en repensant à la bouche de Derek sur celle de son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas assez tourné le volant pour éviter les poubelles métalliques qui dépassaient du trottoir. Evidemment, Lydia s'était crispée de rage en l'insultant à moitié, le traitant de danger public. La prochaine fois, elle prendrait le volant ! Encore un événement qu'il considérerait comme étant de la faute de Hale.

Quelques instants après avoir clos l'accès de sa chambre derrière eux, la mère de Lydia osa tout de même frapper à la porte pour demander où était Jackson. Elle se tordait les mains un peu effrayée et Scott sentait un parfum angoissant de peur émaner d'elle.

-**Ailleurs**, répondit Lydia en roulant des yeux, exaspérée par la question de sa mère.

-**Moi, c'est Scott**, osa-t-il se présenter pour rester poli devant cette femme qui lui inspirait un peu de pitié face à son insupportable fille.

-**Enchantée, Lydia n'amène jamais personne d'autre que Jackson ou Danny, **murmura-t-elle si bas que seul Scott entendit.

Lydia commença à ouvrir ses tiroirs pour sortir des vêtements confortables. Si jamais, elle avait à courir, Dieu que cette idée la faisait frémir, elle devait avoir une tenue adaptée à la circonstance. Une paire de jeans souple, un t-shirt et un pull qu'elle n'aurait pas peur d'abîmer. Il faut dire que son gilet de la veille était quelque peu foutu. D'ailleurs, où l'avait-elle mis ?

Elle avisa ce qu'elle avait déposé sur le lit et parut satisfaite. Puis, semblant s'apercevoir que sa mère était encore là, daigna lui adresser un regard surpris.

-**Un problème ? **demanda-t-elle hautaine.

-**Non, le bureau du shérif a appelé. Il y aurait eu un meurtre dans votre lycée, **commença sa mère émue, presque au bord des larmes.

**-On est au courant, je vais prendre ma douche avant qu'ils n'arrivent avec leurs questions, **répondit-elle un peu adoucie en comprenant que sa mère s'était inquiétée pour elle. **Ils n'ont pas dit qui c'était ?**

Sa mère secoua négativement la tête et referma la porte de la chambre soulagée. Elle avait cru que c'était l'un des amis de sa fille. Lydia était vaguement déçue de ne pas savoir si la victime était une connaissance, sa mère n'avait jamais représenté une source fiable d'informations. D'un grand mouvement, elle ramassa les affaires sur le lit et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Elle laissa, volontairement selon Scott, la porte ouverte. Il l'entendit se déshabiller et se tourna vers la fenêtre en pensant qu'il y a peu, Stiles aurait tué pour être ici à sa place. Quelque part, il regrettait l'incident de tout à l'heure. La tension de la veille n'avait pas été bénéfique et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus présent pour Stiles à la suite de ses deux agressions. Oui, il se doutait bien que celle d'hier soir n'était que la suite de l'autre. Il n'aurait pas dû le lâcher d'une semelle, même si Allison avait aussi besoin de lui.

La peur qui l'avait saisi quand Stiles avait bloqué la porte, lui avait broyé les entrailles. Ignorant tout le reste, il s'était transformé sans s'en rendre compte. Lydia avait alors pris les devant et l'avait mené à Derek qui finissait de guérir. Tout le reste s'était enchaîné. Elle avait un plan, savait comment entrer. Avec horreur, il avait vu les marques sur le visage de son ami, il avait vu l'Alpha y déposer sa salive.

On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il avait fait ses propres choix et il devait en assumer les conséquences. Il soupira profondément avant d'entendre la voix de Lydia émaner de la salle de bain. En plus d'avoir laisser la porte ouverte, elle comptait lui faire la conversation alors qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui, il préférait ruminer dans son coin.

-**Il y en a d'autres dans le coin, **demanda Lydia depuis la douche.

-**Quoi ?**

-**Comme vous**, insista-t-elle en faisant couler l'eau.

-**Et bien pas que je sache. En tout cas, je ne les ai pas senti. Enfin, il y aurait bien la sœur de Derek mais elle a disparu. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'est pointé dans nos vies, **ajouta-t-il avec rancœur.

**-Même sous la douche, j'entends l'animosité percer dans ta voix quand tu parles de lui, **fit-elle remarquée**. Le mort au lycée, tu penses que c'est avant ou après notre attaque ?**

**-J'en sais rien Lydia, **souffla Scott**. **

**-Derek, il est comme ça depuis toujours non ? Toute sa famille avait cette faculté ? **continua-t-elle en se savonnant.

**-T'es pire que Stiles, **s'agaça-t-il**. Et puis ça me dérange de te parler alors que tu es sous la douche.**

Irritée, Lydia jura, rinça le savon de son corps en vitesse et s'enroula dans une grande serviette éponge. Elle se pointa sous le nez de Scott les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau.

**-C'est mieux comme ça ? **le défia-t-elle.** J'essaye de comprendre figure toi. J'ai besoin de données et tu n'es pas très coopératif. **

**-Désolé, **se défendit-il en reculant devant l'air vindicatif de la jeune fille, les bras en l'air en signe d'apaisement**.**

Scott avait refusé la proposition de Derek de se joindre à lui et maintenant, grâce à Stiles, ils étaient quand même liés au sein de la même meute. Et, il se retrouvait là, coincé avec une Lydia autoritaire et avide de réponses qu'il ne possédait pas.

Elle fit volte face et commença à s'habiller en marmonnant, ne semblant même pas prêter attention au fait qu'il soit présent. Sa serviette tomba à ses pieds et elle la dégagea négligemment du pied. Par pudeur, il se détourna tout de même. Scott ne tenait pas à ce que Jackson lui casse la figure pour avoir observé sa copine nue. Même si cette dernière ne prêtait plus attention à rien, se parlant à elle-même.

En l'entendant, Scott eut réellement l'impression que Stiles était avec lui dans la pièce. Un Stiles au féminin. Agressif par-dessus le marché. En définitive, il préférait son attitude méprisante, au moins comme ça, elle était calme. Il comprenait qu'elle veuille des réponses à ses questions mais il n'était pas très doué pour ça. En fait, il ne savait presque rien de son état et avait refusé l'aide de Derek en tout. C'est surtout Stiles qui faisait des recherches et qui trouvait toujours les infos dont ils avaient besoin. Paradoxalement, c'était son ami incapable de s'occuper de lui-même qui gérait la partie la plus compliquée de sa vie.

Son ami qui n'était pas là avec lui mais avec un autre loup à l'attitude glaçante et paternisante à souhait. Ce Derek n'était pas très futé, qu'est ce que Stiles pouvait bien lui trouver ? A part physiquement ? Et aussi, les quelques réponses qu'il devait être le seul à détenir à leur connaissance… C'était en partie de sa faute si Stiles était mêlé à cette sombre créature.

-**C'est quoi ton problème avec Derek ? **attaqua-t-elle comme si elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées.

-**C'est un dangereux manipulateur, **contra-t-il en toute mauvaise foi.

**-Qui n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour nous défendre … tu sais, il a l'air de tenir sincèrement à Stiles. Et après ce que Stiles a … enfin après ce qui a été fait hier, je pense qu'il a besoin de lui également, **tenta Lydia en douceur**.**

**-Et moi alors, j'étais là avant ! **s'emporta tout à coup Scott, comme si un barrage se brisait en lui.** Je suis également là pour lui. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu pour qu'il me regarde comme ça. Je suis amoureux d'Allison maintenant, mais avant ça, il n'y avait toujours eu que lui. Et lui, il te voyait toi mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, puisqu'on était tous les deux et que tu ne nous voyais pas. Mais ça, ce truc qu'il y a entre eux, ça me fait mal là, **désigna-t-il sa poitrine. ** Et puis quoi Derek ? Sérieusement Derek ? On ne sait quasiment rien de lui si ce n'est qu'il est effrayant et brutal. Il l'a menacé et frappé, je ne sais combien de fois. De voir qu'un gars, ce gars en particulier, se pointe et flirte avec lui, **cracha-t-il. **C'est dégoûtant ! Stiles est tellement naïf et innocent. Je voudrais qu'il ait besoin de MOI. J'étais là, toutes les fois où tu l'as méprisé, j'étais là chaque fois qu'il s'est pris un râteau parce qu'il a cru que la personne en face lui faisait des avances. Et, il n'a jamais compris que je l'aimais plus que comme un ami. C'est drôle non ? Il est le gars qui a le QI le plus haut du coin et il n'a jamais remarqué aucune de mes attentions, **finit-il désabusé.

**-Non, ce n'est pas drôle, c'est triste, **répondit Lydia pour l'apaiser maintenant que l'abcès était crevé**. **

**-Je n'ai jamais avoué ça à personne, **dit-il platement**. Alors peu importe la raison de ce rapprochement, je ne le laisserai pas.**

**-J'ai toujours cru qu'il me draguait pour te rendre jaloux, **assura Lydia pour lui redonner le sourire**. **

Suite à cet aveu, Scott resta silencieux, on ne lui ôterait pas de l'idée que Hale manipulait Stiles pour lui faire du mal. Quel meilleur moyen de l'atteindre si ce n'est en passant par son meilleur ami ? Il le protégerait quoi qu'il advienne. Stiles représentait trop pour lui et l'autre loup devait bien le savoir.

Il voulait rester prostré dans un coin, vidé de toute énergie jusqu'à l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre. Il se contenta donc de rester à regarder le parc par la fenêtre. Enfin, c'était son plan de départ. Lydia avait une toute autre vision de l'occupation de son temps et telle une tornade fouilla dans sa chambre jusqu'à trouver un livre qu'elle brandit sous son nez.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se morfondre en paix, elle le tira dans la cuisine. Il ne dut qu'à ses reflexes de loup-garou de ne pas se vautrer dans les escaliers. En fait, elle était beaucoup plus agitée que Stiles. Elle était dangereuse.

-**Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-il en soufflant.

-**Vois-tu ceci ? **désigna-t-elle le livre qu'elle avait emporté. **C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire d'un ami. Il était accompagné de bons pour des cours de cuisine inventive avec un grand chef étoilé. **

Dubitatif, Scott lui fit comprendre qu'il ne voyait absolument où elle voulait en venir. Les yeux de Lydia brillaient d'anticipation.

/

* * *

/

Allison arriva chez elle tranquillement et eut à peine le temps de poser un pied hors du véhicule que son père se matérialisa devant elle. Il l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures pour se rassurer, avant de la toiser de son regard clair. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et que l'explication de Lydia sur son absence ne tiendrait pas.

Son père saurait qu'elle mentait si elle était en face de lui. Elle regretta que son amie ne soit pas présente pour faire l'interface puis se dit qu'il valait mieux jouer franc jeux. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Son père avait toujours été plus ou moins tempéré dans ses actions. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver contre elle. Et puis, elle croyait déceler une sorte d'inquiétude sur son visage d'ordinaire si neutre.

-**Je vais bien papa**, commença-t-elle puis devant le regard soupçonneux de son père, elle se dépêcha de sortir une demi-vérité**. Nous étions chez Jackson WHITTEMORE, le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse. **

**-Ta mère s'est inquiétée quand elle a su ce qui s'était passé au lycée et plus encore quand nous avons eu les parents de Lydia**, lui reprocha son père. **Visiblement, eux étaient au courant de sa sortie avec ce Jackson.**

Au ton de sa voix, elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en avouant le lieu où elle avait passé la nuit. Faute avouée, faute à moitié pardonnée non ? Son père avait l'air agacé ou plutôt soucieux. C'était assez déstabilisant de le voir comme ça. Elle ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Etait-ce une bonne chose pour son père qu'elle est passée la nuit chez Jackson avec Lydia ou pas ?

-**On a fait un groupe d'étude et …, **bredouilla-t-elle.

**-Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit parce que …, **l'encouragea-t-il connaissant la réponse.

**-Scott était là, et je connais votre position sur le sujet. Mais, on était entre amis et je ne voulais pas gâcher l'ambiance, **se justifia-t-elle. **Les autres n'auraient pas compris. Je n'allais pas dire que je ne pouvais pas réviser avec eux parce que ma famille ne veut pas que je fréquente Scott le loup-garou … c'est juste trop bizarre.**

-**N'en parle pas à ta mère, ni à tante. Tu t'en tiens à la version courte, **lui intima-t-il rapidement d'une voix basse mais ferme en lui tournant le dos pour l'inviter à entrer dans la maison**. **

Sa fille lui avait fait confiance et il ne comptait pas la trahir. Au contraire, il devait la soutenir pour garantir sa sécurité et son bien-être. Il savait que Scott n'était pas dangereux pour elle, dans la mesure où il apprenait à se contrôler. En revanche, il savait que sa femme se méfiait de lui. C'était pire depuis que sa sœur était revenue ici. Il se passait des choses bizarres et il craignait de découvrir ce que c'était réellement. Chris Argent préférait que sa fille soit avec lui ou avec Scott si ce qu'il soupçonnait, s'avérait exact.

Il ne pouvait se fier à personne d'autre pour assurer la sécurité de son bien le plus précieux, sa fille unique. Sa sœur Kate étendait son influence au sein de la société des chasseurs et elle venait se mêler de son unité alors qu'il remettait à peine les pieds à Beacon Hills. Il la soupçonnait de cacher quelque chose, d'être revenue pour le surveiller entre autres choses. Chris avait vécu ses plus belles années ici, et la nostalgie l'avait fait rentrée dans le seul lieu qu'il considérait comme une maison. Il avait envie de renouer avec le passée et avec Stilinski, si possible. Enfin, il pouvait toujours rêver pour la dernière partie.

Peut-être que les événements pourraient les rapprocher de nouveau.

En attendant, il serra fortement le bras de sa fille pour lui faire passer le message. Le regard d'Allison tressaillit un peu sous l'effet de l'angoisse que ce geste lui transmettait, mais elle ferait comme son père voudrait, trop heureuse d'échapper à un sermon sur Scott. Son père ne la relâcha que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte de la maison. Il la laissa entrer et se posta sur le perron.

Il attendait le shérif. Il attendait son ami, enfin celui qu'il l'avait été jadis. Chris savait qu'après sa fille, ce serait lui qui passerait sur le grill. Stilinski ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole depuis que la maison des Hale avait pris feu. Il l'avait accusé et il s'était défendu. Il était innocent mais l'autre ne l'avait jamais cru, se fut la fin de leur amitié ou de ce qu'il en restait. Que de regrets ! Avec désespoir et une pointe d'amertume, il soupira pour évacuer un passé qui ne le hantait que trop. Un passé bien décidé à le rattraper aujourd'hui pour éclater au grand jour. Le jour des comptes approchait et il comptait bien faire payer l'addition à ceux qui avaient pris la vie de ses amis. On ne pouvait revenir en arrière mais on pouvait relever la tête pour regarder vers l'avenir.

Si ou plutôt quand il obtiendrait la preuve, leur vie à tous changerait. Sa famille allait basculer et éclater. A ce moment là, Allison devrait être à l'abri.

* * *

**Alors ? Des commentaires ? Un avis ? **


	7. Rend moi mon blouson !

**_Alors, pour la petite histoire, je suis en retard car comme pour beaucoup c'est la rentrée et aussi parce qu'un truc formidable m'arrive et je n'ai pas pu approcher mon pc depuis deux semaines donc voilà, je me suis dépêchée de relire le chapitre et euuuuuhhh je vous laisse seul juge.  
_**

**_Sinon je précise que c'est Stiles qui a offert le fameux livre de cuisine et les cours à Lydia lors d'un de ses anniversaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.  
_**

**_Réponses aux anonymes :  
_**

**Cha : Concernant Scott et ses sentiments : ils sont avant tout platoniques, comme seul des enfants peuvent aimer. Un lien au delà du fraternel mais qui n'entre pas non plus vraiment dans le cadre de l'amour adulte. Voilà. Et pour Kate, il faudra attendre un peu en effet mais ça arrive ^^ je ménage un effet de surprise sur ce personnage. Je te laisse lire la suite.**

**Lulucia : En même temps, Scott et Stiles ... bref Stiles est bien mieux avec Derek de toute façon ^^ merci pour tes compliments.  
**

**Marcello : Merci pour tout et oui, le shérif et Chris ami avec le père de Derek aussi. J'aime assez l'idée, je vais essayer de décrire un peu leur passé commun sans oublier note petit couple préféré.  
**

**Loki Megurine : Alors voilà la suite, j'espère que la rentrée se passe bien pour toi ^^  
**

**Encore merci à vous tous, reviewers, followers et simples lecteurs.  
**

**Voici la suite, le titre donne un indice sur un passage de l'histoire qui n'est pas décrit à proprement parlé ^o^  
**

**à vous de jouer !  
**

* * *

**_"Un bien n'est agréable que si on le partage."_**

**Chapitre 7 : Rend moi mon blouson !**

Justement, le shérif Stilinski se gara derrière la voiture d'Allison, il n'avait pas traîné pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il souhaitait en finir au plus vite. Lui et son adjoint descendirent pour se présenter. Le shérif avait tenu à commencer par là. Il avait décidé de garder le meilleur pour la fin, un peu comme lorsqu'il mangeait un plat. Il commençait par avaler ce qu'il aimait le moins avant de se régaler pour finir avec ce qu'il préférait. Bref, Chris Argent était la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de croiser au monde alors, c'était par lui qu'il commençait.

Depuis son retour, il l'avait soigneusement évité, ainsi que tout le reste de sa clique et aurait volontiers continué sur cette voix. Hélas, il ne devait pas sous estimer la potentielle source d'informations qu'il représentait, surtout dans ce genre d'affaires. Une affaire qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir arriver dans sa ville. Comme si les meurtres des jeunes filles n'étaient pas suffisant…

Un instant, Chris et le shérif se mesurèrent du regard. Des fantômes ressurgissant du passé, entre eux, il résidait beaucoup de souffrance entre eux. Stilinski plongea dans le regard clair de son vis-à-vis, regard qu'il n'aurait pas cru revoir un jour. Surtout espérer ne jamais revoir. Non, pas après ce qui avait été dit et fait. Stilinski inspira profondément, comme s'il avait été à deux doigts de se noyer émotionnellement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser envahir par les ombres du passé.

S'emmêlant les pinceaux, Monroe fit tomber toute la paperasse qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-**J'aurais à te parler également, **commença le shérif d'une voix neutre, avant que son adjoint ne soit trop proche.

-**Pas ici Stilinski, je passerai, **mima dans un souffle Chris Argent avant que la porte de chez lui ne s'ouvre sur sa sœur.

-**Stilinski le shérif, ça faisait longtemps, **commença-t-elle familièrement sans bouger de l'encadrement de la porte où elle s'accouda nonchalante pour les surveiller.

**-Kate, **répondit-il poliment puis se retournant vers Chris, **comme je te le disais, suite au meurtre commis au lycée, je cherche des informations sur la victime et dans le cadre de l'enquête, tous les élèves sont interrogés**. **Je suis uniquement venu pour parler à Allison**, insista-t-il en sentant un malaise depuis l'arrivée de Kate**.**

La jeune fille apparut derrière sa tante et s'approcha de son père d'un pas léger. Visiblement, l'entretien aurait lieu dehors, personne n'invitant les représentants de l'ordre à entrer. Elle avait à peine pu poser son sac et tenait son téléphone à la main.

Son père passa un bras protecteur sur ses épaules comme pour la protéger d'un danger invisible. Allison appréhendait de savoir qui avait été tué et comment cela s'était-il produit. Le shérif n'avait pas mis longtemps à arriver derrière elle. Il fit comme s'il ne venait pas de se croiser pour éviter d'éventuels problèmes à la jeune fille. Sans autre raison que celle évoquée par Derek, il se méfiait de Kate, il ne souhaitait donc pas lui donner plus d'informations que nécessaire. Son regard ne les quittait pas, il sentait qu'elle était à l'affut. S'il avait pu douter de la véracité de son implication dans un probable complot envers les Hale, maintenant qu'il la voyait, son instinct lui criait qu'elle était coupable de quelque chose.

Voilà qui avait de quoi troubler le visage de Chris. Le shérif se concentra sur sa tâche en ignorant du mieux qu'il put ce sentiment oppressant d'angoisse naissante.

-**Connais-tu Austeen Milt? C'est un joueur de crosse,** demanda-t-il pendant que Monroe sortait une photo récente pour la brandir sous le nez d'Allison.

**-Seulement de vue, **précisa la jeune fille en fixant un moment la photographie**. Il est souvent à l'écart et je crois qu'il est dans l'équipe B.**

**-Tu sais s'il avait des amis ? Des problèmes ? **continua-t-il en laissant son adjoint griffonner les réponses sur le formulaire préétablit.

**-Ni l'un ni l'autre à ma connaissance. Mais, je crois que je ne lui ai même jamais adressé la parole, **avoua-t-elle un peu piteuse mais indéniablement rassurée par le fait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

Le shérif la remercia, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une révélation en l'interrogeant. En revanche, l'attitude de Chris avait de quoi le préoccuper. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés depuis l'incendie ou plutôt comme ce que lui considérait comme l'assassinat des Hale. Le meurtre de Jack, leur meilleur ami et de sa famille. Il lui tendit le papier officiel concernant sa présence lors de l'entretien de sa fille. Sur le dessus, Chris gribouilla une heure de rendez-vous en feignant de signer. Ils savaient où.

Vraiment curieux cette attitude, puis son regard fut à nouveau attiré par la silhouette de Kate Argent. Elle lui souriait doucement, comme avant. Du temps où son frère et lui étaient amis et où elle, la petite Kate, trainait dans leurs pattes, ce temps où ils étaient tous jeunes, avec la vie devant eux. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'il la soupçonnerait de meurtres aussi sanglants ? Il l'aurait bien arrêtée, là, tout de suite et tout fait pour lui faire cracher le morceau sur ses implications passées et récentes. A cet instant, il se sentait capable de la battre à mort pour la faire avouer. Ce genre de pulsions n'était jamais bonne, il serra les poings nerveusement pour se contenir.

Son adjoint ne pouvait être mêlé à cette histoire et il ne serait pas très professionnel de traîner Kate par les cheveux avant de la menotter dans la voiture. Pas professionnel et dangereux. Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête ? Que voulait-elle à Derek et Laura ? Comment avait-elle pu leur cacher sa folie ? Il se souvenait d'une jeune fille pleine de vie et généreuse. Et maintenant, il imaginait sa silhouette se découpant sur la maison enflammée, d'où les hurlements d'une famille entière s'échappaient.

Préférant ignorer ce sentiment remontant du fond de sa mémoire, il monta en voiture sous le regard acier de Chris. Ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier.

/

/

Si le shérif avait cru que la partie la plus difficile de sa journée serait de se retrouver face à Chris Argent, il s'était trompé. Lydia Martin était un vrai phénomène. Une version féminine de Stiles, en agressif et odieux par moment. Elle avait remballé la plupart de ses questions entre indifférence et mépris, qui ne lui était pas adressés fort heureusement. Mais Monroe n'appréciait vraiment pas et se contenait à grand peine.

-**Je crois que je n'ai jamais posé les yeux sur cet individu. Je ne connaissais même pas son existence, **précisa-t-elle quand l'adjoint insista en mettant la photo à deux centimètres de son visage.

Monroe hoqueta gêné et elle ne prit pas la peine de le regarder ou de s'excuser pour son comportement. Ses parents regardaient ailleurs. Habitués à sa façon de parler, ils n'en étaient pas moins embarrassés. Le shérif les comprenait, ayant lui-même un enfant sortant de l'ordinaire. Il crut d'ailleurs reconnaitre en madame Martin, une femme qu'il avait croisée à une réunion pour les parents d'enfants surdoués. Cela ne serait pas très étonnant vu le profil de Lydia.

Le shérif jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Scott qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à croiser ici. En regardant attentivement, il vit que ce dernier se mordait la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire. De mieux en mieux, il avait bien compris que la petite bande ne voyait même pas qui était ce pauvre môme assassiné, or ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas prendre, au moins, un air affecté lors des entretiens.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et remercia ses hôtes d'avoir donner du leur. Il aurait peut-être plus d'informations auprès des joueurs ou même de son fils. Il devait passer voir Danny, ce gentil garçon factuel avait peut-être eu des vues sur Austeen à un moment donné.

Lydia le rattrapa à la porte, un paquet à la main. Elle souriait d'un air agréable et détendu, totalement à l'opposé de son attitude d'il y a trois minutes à peine. A présent, elle semblait l'archétype de la jeune fille modèle. De la schizophrénie ? Effrayant, en tout cas ce changement radical.

-**Dites à Stiles que je les ai faits pour lui, **sourit-elle angélique.

Mais qui était cette fille ? Le shérif prit la boite métallique et la remercia en lui disant qu'il n'y manquerait pas. Vraiment effrayante. Son fils avait eu des vues sur elle et il savait ce qu'il l'avait attiré. Exactement la même chose que chez Derek Hale. Stiles était plus bizarre qu'il ne se l'était avoué. Mais bon, c'était son fils. Une partie de son âme. Et la preuve vivante de son amour pour sa femme.

**-Comment est-il mort ce Austeen ? **le retint-elle encore un instant.

**-De multiples griffures et morsures profondes qui l'ont vidées de son sang, comme si un animal sauvage l'avait sadiquement torturé, **répondit Monroe avant de recevoir un regard de reproche de son supérieur. **Ben quoi, vous croyez qu'elle aurait pu faire ça, **se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules et en désignant la jeune fille du menton.

Lydia se contenta de lui adresser un regard dédaigneux avant de sourire au shérif. Si seulement ce gars savait de ce dont elle était capable… il ne la regarderait pas aussi légèrement. Le shérif aurait voulu répondre qu'il croyait tout à fait que Lydia Martin était capable de commettre un meurtre. Toutefois, elle n'était pas un loup-garou, cet assassinat au lycée n'était donc pas de son fait. De plus, son adjoint devait apprendre à se taire.

De toutes façons, il était inutile de préciser le fond de sa pensée concernant la jeune fille et dangereux de le faire devant témoin.

-**Ils sont au chocolat, **précisa-t-elle en tapotant gentiment le bras du shérif avant de se détournant pour remonter dans sa chambre, Scott sur ses talons.

Le shérif pensa un instant qu'il venait d'avoir une hallucination, que toute cette enquête n'était en fait qu'un rêve.

Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance avec le gardien de l'équipe.

/

/

Hélas, Danny n'eut rien à dire sur Austeen Milt et Jackson, ayant reçu une autorisation de son avocat de père pour être entendu en présence des parents de son ami, eut cette phrase qui résuma la situation.

-**Je ne savais même pas qu'il était dans l'équipe, **balança-t-il en réponse avec tout de même un ton plus doux que celui employé précédemment par sa copine**.**

**-A croire que ce garçon était transparent. Apparemment, il était chargé de ranger le vestiaire hier soir après l'entrainement, **tenta le shérif pour stimuler leur mémoire récente**.**

**-Possible, mais après l'entrainement, nous sommes rentrés chez moi avec nos amis, dont votre fils, et nous n'en avons pas bougé avant que vous ne veniez nous trouver ce midi, **déclara Jackson mentant avec aplomb, approuvé immédiatement par Danny**.**

Impossible de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Le shérif retint de justesse un soupir de lassitude. Ces interrogatoires ne menaient nulle part. Austeen était juste un garçon invisible et maintenant, il était mort dans l'indifférence général. Vraiment déprimant. Son passage sur terre aura été bref et sera passé totalement inaperçu.

**-Et avant de partir, vous n'avez rien vu d'étrange ? **essaya-t-il une dernière fois. **Sur le parking ou aux alentours ? Une voiture suspecte ou un étranger ?**

Ils firent mine de réfléchir avant de secouer la tête négativement. Repoussant très loin l'horrible expérience et l'ironie mordante dont il aurait pu faire preuve pour répondre, Jackson préféra garder sa bouche close, pour une fois et garder sa réplique pour lui.

-**Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider**, lui dit Danny. **C'est étrange de savoir que nous n'avons jamais prêté attention à ce gars et que maintenant il est mort.**

Danny était bien conscient que ce garçon aurait pu être lui. Il avait également été mordu hier soir, et la chance lui avait permis de ne pas mourir. Mieux même, il faisait carrément parti d'une meute. C'était vraiment cool. En contrepartie, il avait quelques désagréments. Rien d'insurmontable lui avait assuré Scott, du moins tant qu'il arriverait à se maîtriser. En tout cas, c'était mieux que d'être mort !

Ils raccompagnaient le shérif jusqu'à sa voiture lorsque la jeep de Stiles se gara dans un créneau au frein à main, Lydia au volant. Violent comme façon de se garer.

-**Tu vois pourquoi je ne la laisse pas conduire la Porsche, elle a une conduite digne de Fangio,** fit constater Jackson.

-**Si Stiles avait vu ça, il serait tombé dans les pommes**, ajouta Danny.

**-Si Stiles avait vu ça, il serait entrain de faire le tour de sa voiture chérie, **commenta le shérif.

Scott qui était pourtant un loup-garou, donc ne craignant pas un banal accident de voiture, était accroché à la poigné de la portière toutes griffes dehors. Son visage crispé avait pris une teinte verdâtre. On pouvait voir qu'il était clairement en état de stress intense. Il comprenait pourquoi Lydia le trouvait trop mou au volant et n'avait cessé de le critiquer tout à l'heure. Quelle idée avait-il eu en la laissant conduire ?

-**Je ne savais pas que la jeep de Stiles pouvait faire ça, **murmura-t-il apeuré en essayant de rentrer ses griffes**.**

Lydia conduisait comme une folle dingue, avec la vitesse et la précision de Derek. Qu'est ce que ça donnerait si elle devenait une louve avec des capacités développées ou si on lui confiait un véritable bolide entre les mains. Scott fixa avec désespoir la Porsche en passant. D'un mouvement de la tête, la conductrice replaça ses cheveux derrière ses épaules en descendant. Sûre d'elle, elle claqua la portière et avança en souriant à son petit-ami au loin. Le reste du monde n'existait plus.

-**Mademoiselle Martin, **commença le Shérif sur le ton de la remontrance.

-**Un devoir de biologie urgent, **le coupa-t-elle en levant la main.

Puis, elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de ses amis, laissant le shérif sans voix, Scott sur les talons. Passant devant l'adjoint comme s'il était transparent, celui-ci marmonna quelque chose si bas que seuls les deux loups entendirent. Scott réagit en plaquant Danny au sol avant que celui-ci n'amorce un mouvement. Le choc avait été rapide et sauvage, tout comme la réaction de Danny.

-**Une envie de câlins, **osa Lydia avec aplomb. **Ils font partis du mouvement free hugs.**

Jackson approuva vivement en se disant que le plaquage de Scott était quand même un câlin super viril. D'ailleurs, ça évoquait plus du football américain. En tout cas, leur coach aurait applaudit. Il aurait fait un commentaire salace mais il aurait apprécié la beauté du geste. Les yeux de Danny brillaient comme des diamants et il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu l'énerver de la sorte aussi soudainement.

Une fois le shérif et son adjoint partis, Scott desserra progressivement son maintien en s'assurant que Danny reprenait le contrôle. Il est vrai que les propos de Monroe étaient odieux au point que Scott lui-même avait eu envie de lui sauter dessus. Pas que l'attitude de Lydia soit défendable, mais on ne laissait pas échapper ce genre de propos concernant une femme, surtout une adolescente.

**-Ça va aller Danny, **s'inquiéta Jackson en voyant l'éclat dans ses yeux s'estomper progressivement.

**-Ouais, **gronda-t-il.** Ce gars ferait mieux de surveiller son langage en ce qui concerne mes amis. **

Assuré qu'il en resterait là, Scott se redressa complètement et le tira avec lui. Danny ne lui avait pourtant pas semblé être un sanguin jusqu'à présent. Il allait falloir le surveiller plus étroitement que prévu et l'aider à se maîtriser. Jackson imaginait très bien ce que Monroe avait pu dire et l'adjoint avait eu de la chance qu'il ne l'entende pas. On ne touchait pas à Lydia !

Lydia, elle, se moquait littéralement de ce que cet individu pouvait penser ou dire. Elle avait l'habitude, elle en jouait. Elle essayait de ne pas en être blessée. Quelque part la réaction de Danny l'avait touchée.

Danny qui était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un frère pour elle.

/

/

En rentrant chez lui, le shérif était encombré du cadeau de Lydia. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose que de le donner à son fils. Maintenant qu'il avait vu Lydia Martin de près, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment que son fils et elle soient liés. Les associer relevait d'une expérience à la Frankenstein ! D'un autre côté … non, il n'y avait pas d'autres côtés, il n'y avait que les dommages collatéraux qu'un tel rapprochement, pouvaient occasionner.

Ça donnerait quelque chose d'explosif.

De même qu'il ne dirait pas à son fils comment la jeune fille avait conduit sa jeep, sous peine de le voir pâlir et s'inquiéter pour son véhicule. Finalement, il aurait dû laisser ce truc dans la voiture, se dit-il en agitant la boîte. Déjà ce matin, il les avait vus se parler à voix basse à son arrivée, avec un dangereux air complice. Du regard, il chercha où la poser, avant de froncer les yeux devant le silence anormal régnant dans la maison. Pourtant, la voiture de Derek était dans l'allée, donc logiquement les garçons étaient là. Et s'ils étaient là, Stiles devrait être audible.

Soudainement, son fils se matérialisa devant lui tout débraillé, comme projeté d'il ne savait où. Suspicieux, il regarda autour de lui, puis derrière. Vraiment curieux.

-**Oh papa ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? **débita-t-il à toute vitesse en prenant la boîte avant de la secouer.

-**Ça vient de Lydia, ils sont au chocolat, **répondit-il distraitement préoccupé par autre chose, **mais d'où sors-tu ?**

**-Génial Lydia ! Fantastique ! Tu vois un peu ça Derek, **cria-t-il en direction de la cuisine.

**-Une vraie mère, **répondit la voix lointaine en grognant légèrement.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ici ? D'un bras, le shérif écarta son fils hyperactif du passage pour se diriger vers la cuisine, quand Derek se dressa subitement devant lui en réajustant correctement son blouson en cuir sur lui. N'osant conclure hâtivement, il leur dédia un regard inquisiteur et Stiles se détourna rougissant en agitant sa boite. Il finit par s'adosser au comptoir de la cuisine et l'ouvrit pour commencer à en dévorer le contenu.

Un silence parfait régnait dans la cuisine. Les deux garçons s'évitaient du regard et Derek avait un petit air victorieux qu'il dissimulait très mal en mettant les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Vraiment très curieux, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de cela.

-**Bon, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Est-ce que l'un de vous connait Austeen Milt ? **demanda le shérif pour la forme, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse.

-**Ouais, le blond au style gothique, **affirma son fils**. Il est dingue de littérature anglaise, plutôt naze en sport. Il est quand même remplaçant dans l'équipe B, enfin remplaçant de remplaçant. Le coach l'aime bien, il aurait connu sa mère, bibliquement parlant, **crut-il bon de préciser**. Placé dans une famille d'accueil suite à des attouchements de la part de son père. Il traine souvent avec deux gars en ville, genre craignos. C'est un adepte des piercings et des tatouages. Je ne l'ai jamais vu manger un seul légume, par contre, il mange l'espèce de steak haché infâme de la cantine. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait. Mais bon, je ne le connais que de vue, **termina-t-il avant de mordre dans un nouveau gâteau au goût étonnant et vraiment délicieux.

**-Qu'est ce que ça donnerait si tu lui avais parlé, **fit justement remarquer Derek avec une pointe de jalousie en choppant un gâteau dans la boite que Stiles serrait contre lui.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard agressif en resserrant un peu plus la boîte contre son torse et mettant son bras sur l'ouverture. Le sourire de Derek s'élargit face à cette démonstration excessive de possessivité. Stiles était sur le point de grogner : ma boîte, mes gâteaux et son petit-ami semblait follement s'amuser de la situation.

Le shérif resta pantois devant le speech de son fils. Etait-il le seul à avoir remarqué l'existence de ce môme ? Il vit Derek se recoiffer après avoir aperçu son reflet dans la vitre du vaisselier. Les tenues débraillées et les cheveux décoiffés, ça ne veut rien dire se dit-il à nouveau, en se raclant la gorge.

-**Oh, c'est lui qui est mort, **sembla réaliser Stiles, détournant l'attention de son père sans le faire exprès.

-**Oui**, confirma son père. **A propos des deux types, si tu pouvais me faire une description.**

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et cita même leur surnom au milieu d'une foule d'autres détails. Son père n'en attendait pas autant. Son fils était vraiment surprenant. Comment pouvait-il emmagasiner autant de détails ? Il eut la fulgurante et étrange vision de son éloge funèbre, Stiles assommant l'auditoire par une somme de détails sans importance sur sa vie.

Il devrait donc repasser au bureau avant son rendez-vous avec Chris Argent. Concernant les deux jeunes en face de lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les obliger à rester ici sous la surveillance d'un agent n'avait pas vraiment de sens et la protection semblait plus que dérisoire. Sans ordre formel, ils partiraient certainement retrouver leurs amis.

C'était peut être la meilleure solution. Le souvenir de l'arrivée spectaculaire de Lydia et Scott auprès des deux autres garçons le fit un instant frissonner. Il se demanda si ces deux là allaient se précipiter également, au mépris de toutes les règles de sécurité et du code de la route, pour rejoindre les autres dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné.

Laissant en suspend la question, il se dit qu'il aviserait en fonction de Chris Argent. En attendant, les jeunes étaient peut-être plus en sécurité s'il ne leur dictait pas une quelconque conduite et qu'ils restaient en groupe. Même si cela impliquait un rapprochement de Stiles et Lydia. Il avait le pressentiment que leur association allait détonner et certainement lui causer des ennuis.

/

/

A près avoir fait un tour au bureau pour mettre en ordre quelques dossiers et lancer un avis pour interroger les deux amis du mort. Les amis en question étant connus des services de police lui avait souligné Monroe lorsqu'il passa devant lui. Le shérif prit ses affaires et se dirigea calmement vers le point de rendez-vous qu'il n'avait pas rallié depuis des années. L'endroit où lui et ses amis allaient trainés, là où il avait embrassé sa femme pour la première fois. Sa merveilleuse femme.

Comme de bien entendu, Chris l'attendait déjà, cet air arrogant qui ne lui allait pas, collé au visage. Une envie de le frapper le saisit soudain mais il contrôla sa pulsion agressive pour le moment.

-**Pourquoi être revenu ? **commença le shérif.

**-Tu sais que nos enfants sont au milieu d'un champ de bataille, **répondit Chris à la place.** Un loup rôde en ville et il tue.**

**-Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais reconnaitre les traces. Jack était mon meilleur ami ! **claqua le Shérif. **On a vécu pas mal de choses ensemble, ** rappela-t-il au chasseur.

Il fut un temps où Chris était également leur meilleur ami. Avant qu'il ne se laisse embrigader par son père. Il lui jeta un regard fatigué et désabusé. Ce n'était pas bon de faire remonter ce passé à la surface. Pas maintenant. Pas quand il y avait des vies en jeu. Surtout celles de leurs enfants. Mais le passé était trop présent et la rage impuissante également. Du beau gâchis que leur histoire.

**-C'est un Alpha, **balança Chris et sans laissé le temps de digérer l'information enchaîna :** il a déjà transformé Scott. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Il va vouloir continuer à agrandir sa meute. Le cadavre au lycée, c'est un môme dont le corps n'a pas accepté la morsure, je suppose.**

**-C'est à toi Argent de poursuivre ce genre d'assassin. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi ton père t'a destiné ? Tu as peut-être perdu ton briquet depuis la dernière fois, **cracha le shérif injuste envers Chris.

**-Jack était mon ami aussi et je n'aurai jamais tué sa famille, tu le sais bon sang ! **s'énerva Chris sous le coup de l'accusation. **Je n'emploie pas ce genre de méthode et encore moins sur des innocents !**

**-Et les corps à moitié découpés enduits d'un sang de loup-garou pour l'appâter ton Alpha ? C'est ça ta méthode ? **se révolta le shérif épuisé par les dernières heures sans sommeil.

Chris Argent accusa le choc et cligna des yeux en signe d'incompréhension. Le shérif sentit qu'en effet, il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Plus posément, il lui expliqua les meurtres des dernières semaines et ses propres constatations. Suite à ses informations, Chris resta silencieux un moment prenant le temps de réfléchir. Stilinski ne lui mentirait pas, il n'avait jamais pu. Ses informations n'étaient pas bonnes, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de gens capables d'arriver à de telles extrémités.

-**Le fils de Jack est en ville, **commença Argent**. **

**-Derek n'est pas un Alpha, **le coupa tout de suite le shérif sur la défensive, il n'était pas prêt à laisser Chris accuser Derek.

**-Je sais, c'est sa sœur Laura, mais tu sais comme moi qu'il pourrait l'être**, reprit Chris Argent serein car il ne voulait accuser aucun des enfants. **Non, je me demandais plutôt s'il ne connaitrait pas l'identité de l'Alpha.**

**-Non, il est venu suite à la disparition de sa sœur, **lui expliqua Stilinski plus calme.** Laura suivait une piste, je crois qu'elle a découvert des preuves sur l'origine de l'incendie.**

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes. Désormais, il y avait ce fantôme entre eux. Chris ne voulait plus de cela. Il avait besoin de son ami, de sa confiance. Il avait fait un choix terrible, il y a de cela plusieurs années et cela lui avait coûté bien trop cher. Même s'il n'avait pas changé, même s'il n'avait rien fait pour leur nuire, Stilinski avait tiré un trait sur lui. Ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Sauf après l'incendie, il l'avait interrogé froidement avant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Désespéré, il s'était laissé faire, comme pour expier son malheur. Ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, c'était le ton glacé de son ami. Il avait compris ce jour là, que son père avait gagné une influence trop grande sur sa vie et l'avait coupé de tout. Un ami mort, l'autre le considérant comme un assassin. Il n'avait plus personne.

Pour se racheter, Chris avait enquêté auprès des chasseurs pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice mais rien n'impliquait les membres de son groupe. Aucune trace ne menait vers les chasseurs. Il en était malade, ce drame le rongeait. Le mépris et la froideur de Stilinski avait finit de le détruire. Ce qui l'avait maintenu toutes ses années, c'était sa fille.

-**Tu sais, j'ai cherché moi aussi qui avait pu les enfermer dans la cave avant de mettre le feu. Cette tragédie me ronge encore, crois moi, **se brisa légèrement la voix de Chris**.**

**-Arrête les violons Argent ! Tu avais déjà choisi ton camp. Je suis prêt à croire que tu suis une sorte de ligne de conduite … mais rien ne pourra effacer le passé, **tenta Stilinski d'une voix qu'il voulut impassible.

**-Je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs au présent. Ma fille ne doit pas en subir les conséquences. Elle et Scott sont amoureux. Roméo et Juliette ne m'ont jamais inspiré, surtout leur fin. Ecoute Stilinski, je tiens à t'apporter une aide efficace. Allison ne devrait pas être confrontée au même choix que moi et surtout aux mêmes conséquences. Je ne suis pas mon père ! **affirma-t-il essoufflé.

Stilinski arbora un magnifique sourire moqueur en l'entendant énoncer cette terrible vérité. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter aussi facilement. Il avait comme qui dirait la rancune tenace. Il avait prévenu Chris à l'époque que le chemin sur lequel il s'engageait le conduirait à se retrouver dans ce type de dilemme. Et puis, question confiance, il ne savait pas si le chasseur en face de lui ne tentait pas de renouer leur amitié sous ce fallacieux prétexte.

Enfin si, il savait que Chris ne ferait pas ça, en tout cas le Chris qu'il avait connu. Le regard bleu délavé sur lui le déstabilisait, il aurait voulu qu'il regarde ailleurs. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir cette conversation. Putain Chris !

-**Aucun moyen que je te fasse confiance, **tenta-t-il une dernière fois, épuisé**.**

**-Et bien moi, il n'y a qu'en toi que je peux avoir confiance, **avoua Chris en le fixant de ses grands yeux clairs**. **

Cette voix pure et fragile le fit pliée malgré lui. Au fond de lui, il savait que Chris était malheureux et désolé pour tout. Tout ce qui avait été dit et fait entre eux. Devant lui, il avait l'adolescent perdu qui était venu le trouver avec son secret terrible. Horrible quand notre meilleur ami est un loup de naissance et que lui et sa famille vivent dans la même ville que votre famille de chasseur. Que votre père est un fanatique fou furieux qui rêve de vous transmettre sa mission sacrée.

Chris avait l'air totalement désespéré. Exactement ce qu'il lui avait prédit, il y a quelques années. Il lui serra amicalement l'épaule pour l'assurer de son soutien et Chris le serra dans ses bras, reconnaissant. Stilinski avait toujours été un roc, il était fort et suivait une ligne droite sans en dévier. Longtemps, il l'avait admiré, aujourd'hui encore. Sans lui, sans son souvenir, son père lui aurait retourné le cerveau. A jamais reconnaissant pour cela, il étouffa un sanglot contre l'épaule forte du shérif. Puis, il entreprit de lui raconter ses doutes concernant sa sœur et sa femme. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Victoria … mais elle était la grande copine de Kate.

Dans l'esprit du shérif, des pièces étaient entrain de s'assembler. Il aurait eu besoin de son fils pour aller plus vite. Or, il risquait de le mettre en danger et les autres adolescents également.

-**Je suis convaincu que l'assassinat des Hale et le joyeux bordel en ville sont liés, **articula lentement le shérif en repoussant doucement Chris pour le détacher de son corps**. Mais, je ne vois pas encore comment.**

**-Il faut retrouver Laura, j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit en danger, **répondit Christopher d'une voix inquiète regrettant un instant la chaleur rassurante. **C'est la priorité.**

Le shérif tressaillit. Derek, encore mineur, avait été placé à New York après la mort de leur famille. Laura avait dû faire face seule et s'était installée au plus près. Il lui avait donné de l'argent en apprenant que l'héritage était bloqué par l'assurance. L'expert avait rendu son avis : accident dû à une, non mise aux normes des installations. Il avait refusé de clore l'enquête, persuadé qu'ils mettraient les coupables sous les verrous ou qu'il aurait des preuves concernant le côté criminel de l'incendie. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était aider financièrement comme il pouvait en attendant.

Laura ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qu'elle avait découvert et maintenant, elle avait disparu. Il fallait reprendre le fil depuis le début. Le début. Le corps devant la maison des Hale …

-**Ta sœur a dit à Allison que Derek était le coupable des meurtres. Il a même eu droit à une moitié de corps enterrée devant la maison familiale. Derek a cru que c'était sa sœur. Allison a répété ce qu'elle savait à Scott. Celui-ci est venu me porter l'information, **essaya de mettre en ordre Stilinski pour trouver un fil conducteur.

**-Kate a une longueur d'avance sur nous. Elle se sert des enfants, **constata Chris**. Et si elle détient Laura depuis tout ce temps … jusqu'où est-elle capable d'aller ?**

Aucun des deux hommes ne souhaitait connaître la réponse à cette terrifiante question. Le plus effrayant étant sans conteste le fait qu'elle implique volontairement les enfants dans ses manigances tordues. Et ces moitiés de corps recouverts de sang, Kate était folle à lier. Chris n'avait pas répondu aux attentes de Gérard mais visiblement Kate les dépassait.

Le shérif constata que le regard de Chris était hanté, il était impossible de simuler ce genre de regard. Stilinski réprima un violent frisson.

* * *

**J'ose quand même vous demander : alors ? vous continuez d'aimer ?**

**C'est promis, plus d'actions pour la suite  
**


	8. Entraînement

******Hello,**

**Merci à tous de continuer à lire, j'espère que l'avancée lente de cette fiction ne va pas vous faire fuir. Je suis désolée du retard et ne déblatèrerait pas infiniment. J'ai pris le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre vous car vos reviews me sont très importantes pour la suite de cette histoire.  
**

**seya**: Le passage dans la cuisine fera l'objet d'un chapitre bonus prochainement ^^ Voici la suite

**Wolf** : Merci de continuer à reviewer ^^

**Guest** : Voilà la suite désolée de l'attente, un peu de plus de Derek et Stiles.

**Loki Megurine**: Merci pour ta proposition que j'accepte, je vais d'ailleurs aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ton groupe, c'est pas dit que j'y arrive je ne fréquente pas facebook. Si jamais j'utilise un prénom, je retiens John en tout cas. Pour la rentrée, ça a été catastrophique, la preuve j'ai pris pas mal de retard ! mais bon voilà la suite.

**claiire** : Merci pour ton message, j'espère que la suite t'intéressera

**Cha**: Monroe ne sera pas des notres pour ce chapitre mais Lydia, je l'adore ^^ Jack est bien le père de Derek et lui, le shérif et chris argent étaient amis. De très bons amis même. Et, c'est la mort de Jack qui a finalisé la cassure entre le shérif et chris. Oui tu suis bien ^^ Du coup, j'ai attendu que tu ais à nouveau une connexion pour poster ... bon ok je pouvais toujours tenter cette excuse ^o^

**Voici la suite**

* * *

_** "Il ne s'agit pas d'être ému, il s'agit de faire face. Faire face à l'incident, c'est le devoir de quiconque n'est pas imbécile."**_

**Chapitre 8 : Entraînement**

Scott avait appelé sur le téléphone de Derek pour savoir où ils en étaient de leur côté. Rapidement, il fut convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient à nouveau chez Jackson, au moins tant que ses parents étaient absents. C'est-à-dire jusqu'à la fin du week-end, ce qui devrait leur permettre de trouver une organisation. La conversation avait été la plus civilisée possible mais une tension nouvelle régnait entre eux. Derek demanda si tout allait bien avec Danny et il entendit le jeune loup répondre derrière Scott. Au moins une chose rassurante, ils étaient désormais trois loups et bien que les deux autres soient jeunes et sans expérience, Derek se sentait plus serein pour affronter les dangers à venir.

D'ailleurs, il allait falloir mettre au point certaines règles de vie en meute, Stiles était supposé ... une minute. Stiles n'était plus dans ses pattes à virevolter de manières agaçantes tout en commentant la discussion téléphonique. Où était-il donc passé ?

-**Stiles ?, **appela Derek en raccrochant brusquement au nez de Scott**. **

Inspectant la pièce autour de lui, il constata que le garçon n'était effectivement pas resté à ses côtés pendant sa conversation avec Scott. Stiles était pourtant présent au début de l'appel puisqu'il parlait de faire un point et de donner des informations sur l'organisation d'une meute. Bref, il commentait tout et rien à voix haute, il se souvenait avoir grogné plusieurs fois pour qu'il se taise. A quel moment avait-il disparu ?

Cette absence l'inquiétait sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Malgré tout, Stiles ne pouvait pas être bien loin.

Il tendit donc l'oreille pour le localiser dans la maison. A l'étage, il discerna le grésillement des conversations de la police sur le poste de radio et en fond de la musique rock. Des bruits difficilement identifiables résonnaient de temps à autre. Comme des gémissements ou des mots bredouillés. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ?

-**Stiles. On y va, **cria-t-il depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Pas de réponse. Pas même un signe d'agitation. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. L'ignorait-il intentionnellement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait plus de téléphone et que du coup ses amis passaient par lui ? Peut-être avait-il été vexé par ses grognements ? Peu probable, ceci ne collait pas avec son caractère et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne lui grognait pas dessus très régulièrement. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche ou presque. Les bruits bizarres cessèrent, laissant place au seul bruit de fond.

**-Stiles ! Si je suis obligé de monter, tu vas le regretter ! **menaça-t-il.

Rien. Aucune réaction à l'étage. Peut-être cela avait-il plutôt un rapport avec hier ? L'Alpha aurait-il pu entrer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Pris d'une soudaine angoisse, il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre. Parfaitement immobile, Stiles était assis à son bureau. Le regard de Derek scanna rapidement la pièce. Tout avait l'air normal, si ce n'était la fenêtre grande ouverte laissant entrer l'air frais. En y regardant de plus près, il y avait une autre chose frappante : la non-réaction de l'adolescent. Stiles avait les mains crispées sur le bureau devant lui et il avait l'air tétanisé.

Derek avança à grandes enjambées vers la fenêtre et inspecta d'un air suspicieux les sous bois avant de refermer les deux battants. Il inspira longuement, mais dans la chambre, il n'y avait que leurs odeurs, subtilement mélangées. A l'instant où la fenêtre fut close, Stiles sursauta et Derek entendit clairement son cœur rater un battement. Malgré tout, l'adolescent n'osa pas se tourner vers le loup. Il déglutit péniblement et Derek sut que c'était à lui de briser le silence oppressant.

-**Es-tu devenu sourd ? **interrogea Derek aussi brut que d'habitude. **Je t'appelle depuis cinq minutes déjà.**

**-Je ne t'avais pas entendu, **se força-t-il à répondre en fixant obstinément l'écran devant lui sans bouger d'un cil.

Sidéré, Derek ne comprenait pas. Se moquait-il de lui ? Un air de totale incompréhension peignait ses traits. Stiles pouvait-il se concentrer au point de ne pas entendre une menace, proférée par un loup-garou, à moins de 3 mètres de sa chambre ? D'autant plus qu'il n'avait eu aucune réaction quand il avait brusquement poussé la porte pour entrer. Sa seule réaction avait été un tressaillement quand il avait clos la fenêtre et puis il y eut ce silence de mort.

-**Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? **interrogea suspicieusement Derek en reprenant le contrôle.

**-Mais rien du tout ! Je n'ai rien à cacher. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je cacherais quelque chose et qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je te cache à la fin, **s'énerva tout à coup Stiles en faisant des variations du verbe cacher tous les trois mots.

Une tension explosive avait remplacé le silence. Derek ne comprenait pas plus, mais il préférait gérer de l'agressivité plutôt que le néant. Stiles finit par se lever pour éteindre rageusement son ordinateur et sa radio. Puis, il se saisit d'une liasse de feuilles dans le bac de l'imprimante, le fruit de quelques recherches qu'il avait eu le temps d'imprimer avant que ...

Sur le coin du bureau, Derek remarqua la boîte à gâteaux vide. Il grimaça.

-**Fais-tu une overdose de sucre ou un truc du même genre ? **demanda-t-il à tout hasard pour désamorcer le soudain débordement de l'adolescent.

Stiles avait envie de lui hurler que non, qu'il faisait une overdose de loup-garou mentalement dérangé et harceleur ! Il ouvrit la bouche … mais, il ne pouvait pas sans le mettre en danger. Il la referma sans émettre un son ce qui était une première. En silence, il ferma brièvement ses paupières et respira calmement pour refouler les larmes montantes. Il allait trouver une solution, parce qu'il y en avait forcément une et il s'en sortirait. Il trouvait toujours une solution. Tout le monde irait bien.

Pour le moment, ils avaient des choses à faire et c'est là-dessus qu'il devait se concentrer. Il empila les quelques dossiers qu'il avait eu le temps d'imprimer sur des piles de livres de référence et chercha des yeux son sac pour y mettre son encombrant chargement. Tournant et virant en tous sens, il finit par tomber lourdement sur le sol sans l'avoir trouvé. Pensant qu'il aurait dû se servir de ce qu'il avait comme neurones disponibles pour chercher son sac avant de se charger les bras, il réalisa qu'il ne possédait peut-être pas les gênes nécessaires pour survivre. De plus, il était certain que le loup arborait sur son visage un air où l'amusement lutterait avec l'agacement. Clairement, il n'était qu'un clown qui passait son temps à l'irriter, aucune chance qu'il ne s'intéresse réellement à lui autrement que …

-**C'est pas vrai ! **râla-t-il énervéde se rendre encore plus ridicule devant Derek**. Ah bah il est là, **constata-t-il en apercevant son sac sous le lit à hauteur de ses yeux.

L'adolescent rampa sur son parquet avant de chopper son sac par la bretelle dépassant de dessous le lit. Légèrement amusé, Derek le releva vivement et commença à regarder les livres en ouvrant bien grand les yeux d'étonnement. Décidément, Stiles ne cessait de le surprendre à chaque minute et de ce qu'il voyait, et pas forcément en bien. Pourquoi diable avait-il pris le risque à un moment donné de venir fouiller dans ses affaires ? Alors que des chasseurs rôdaient ou qu'un autre loup-garou aurait pu venir inspecter son territoire.

Il aurait pu se faire réduire en miette par n'importe qui pour des livres ? Pourquoi se mettait-il délibérément en danger ?

-I**ls étaient chez moi ceux-là ! **grogna-t-il en désignant deux livres à l'aspect ancien.

-**Désolé, j'en ai eu besoin pour des recherches l'autre jour, et tu sais …**

**-T'aurais pu me les demander, **contra Derek contrarié qu'il ait eu accès à ses affaires censées être à l'abri des indiscrets et surtout à l'idée qu'il aurait pu être blessé.

-**Je te les aurais demandé, tu m'aurais répondu « non » dans le meilleur des cas. En fait, tu te serais même contenté de me fixer d'un air glacial pour me signifier ton refus. J'aurais attendu que tu sois parti et je les aurais pris. Tu aurais immédiatement vérifié à ton retour et tu serais venu m'ouvrir la gorge avec tes crocs ou m'éventrer avec tes griffes ou une autre torture de ton cru. J'ai donc fait simple pour ne pas perdre de temps ou la vie. Je me suis dispensé d'une demande et j'ai emprunté ce que j'avais à emprunter, **conclut-il sûr de son fait.

Et puis, il avait fait ce que Derek lui-même faisait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ! Faire comme s'ils avaient des choses en commun, la preuve, il l'avait bien retrouvé dans son lit l'autre matin. Son lit ! Et pourquoi pas utiliser sa brosse à dent la prochaine fois ! Pitié, ne pas penser à ça. Juste se dire que Derek était sans gêne et qu'il lui rendait la pareil ! Pour le bien commun en plus.

Devant lui, le loup le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable, celui qu'il prenait souvent quand il était face à lui. Etrange et captivant. Ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Bon, il n'aurait pas dû lui emprunter, enfin voler. Vraiment, il en avait pris soin, rien de grave ne leur étaient arrivés. Stiles reprit les livres et les déposa délicatement dans son sac avec le reste de ses notes.

Pour finir, il fixa Derek droit dans les yeux ce que le loup prit assurément pour de l'insolence caractérisée à laquelle il répondit d'un petit rictus dévoilant ses canines pointues.

L'adolescent recula d'un pas, constatant avec effroi que cette mimique loin de l'effrayer lui donnait envie de sauter sur le beau brun pour embrasser cette bouche moqueuse et menaçante. Excitante de danger et pleine de promesses. Tu es atteint mon pauvre Stiles, prie plutôt pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de cette brusque montée d'hormones adolescentes qui te fait délirer.

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes ! Ce diable tentateur en rajoutait, c'était pire depuis qu'ils avaient partagé un baiser. Techniquement plusieurs et le dernier était de son fait, se rappela-t-il. Assurément et définitivement maudit.

Content de son effet, Derek le précéda pour sortir de la chambre et Stiles en profita pour lancer un dernier regard inquiet par delà la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mon petit Stiles, il va falloir continuer à jouer serré !

/

* * *

/

Allison était entrain de fouiller dans son garage depuis un petit moment déjà et toujours rien. Enfin si, elle avait trouvé une toute nouvelle arme dans leur arsenal mais, elle espérait plutôt que sa tante viendrait pour qu'elle puisse entamer une discussion fortuite. Elle devait opérer un rapprochement avec elle pour obtenir le plus d'informations possibles. Seulement, elle devait la laisser venir à elle. Ça pourrait paraître louche si elle se pointait comme ça dans sa chambre pour discuter loup-garou, chasse etc …

Et le seul endroit susceptible de déclencher une conversation glissant dans le bon sens, c'était le garage plein d'armes. Du coup, elle trainait là depuis le départ de son père. Le problème étant que sa tante ne semblait pas décidée à apparaître.

Un cliquetis se fit enfin entendre du côté de la porte et elle se plongea dans la contemplation d'une nouvelle arbalète portative. Ultra légère et maniable. Au vue des soupçons que Stiles avait sur elle, Allison hésita à s'en servir immédiatement. Premièrement, elle n'avait jamais tué personne et deuxièmement, elle n'avait pas vraiment de preuve. Bon, c'était surtout le premièrement qui la retenait.

Dieu merci, c'était enfin sa tante Kate. Elle retint un soupir de satisfaction et feignit d'être un peu désolée d'avoir fouillée. Allison tentait de donner l'impression d'être prise en flagrant délit.

-**Je cherchais quelques flèches, j'ai l'intention de me remettre au tir à l'arc, ** commença-t-elle sur le ton de la justification.

-**Et bien, que dirais-tu d'essayer le petit bijou de précision que tu viens d'observer ? **sourit sa tante en réponse. **Je connais un endroit parfait.**

Consciente d'avoir touchée juste, Allison aurait bien fait une petite danse de la victoire. Sa tante chargea une caisse dans son 4x4 et enjoignit sa nièce de monter avec elle. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et sauta en voiture retenant un sourire satisfait.

Kate était contente de pouvoir commencer à partager sa passion avec sa nièce adorée. Rapidement, elle lui ferait chasser son premier loup : Scott. Et, elle jubilerait quand elle verrait son regard de loup trahit. Oh oui, la joie intense quand elle le verrait comprendre qu'Allison lui porterait le coup de grâce.

Les loups étaient si naïfs, si manipulables. Allison serait une bonne chasseuse, tout comme elle. Une excellente recrue qu'elle formerait à son image et ensemble, elles seront un duo redouté. Le duo qu'elle aurait dû former avec son frère. Son pauvre frère, si faible, si doux, incapable de les tuer avant qu'ils ne deviennent des monstres. Pensait-il réellement que Scott n'était pas une menace ? Combien de temps comptait-il attendre ? Qu'il fasse une première victime ? La bonne blague ! On ne laissait pas courir un assassin en herbe et surtout pas si proche de sa progéniture. Christopher n'avait aucun sens de la prévention, s'accrochant à un « code ».

Ces maudits loups lui avait fait perdre l'être aimé. Ils l'avaient enchaîné avec cette malédiction, elle ne pardonnerait pas. Elle les tuerait tous, jusqu'au dernier.

Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir Derek en capturant Scott ? Ma douce Allison, tu vas être le piège parfait pour que nous puissions choper ses deux crétins de loups.

-**On s'entraine ici ? **demanda la jeune fille en voyant sa tante se garer à la sortie de la ville près de la forêt.

Elle repéra une maison au loin, celle-ci semblait abandonnée depuis fort longtemps.

-**Oui, regarde. J'ai installé quelques cibles de ce côté-là. Ça me permet de tester quelques techniques. Que dirais-tu d'en avoir un petit aperçu ? **rigola-t-elle en sortant son propre pistolet coincé dans son dos.

Allison prit un air enthousiaste alors que son instinct lui disait très distinctement de fuir, qu'elle était trop proche du danger. Sa tante lui fit une merveilleuse démonstration avant de lui tendre une arme qu'elle venait de prendre de la caisse ouverte devant elles. Elle lui enseigna comment s'en servir et apprécia l'habileté et surtout la précision dont sa nièce faisait preuve.

-**Je ne vois pas pourquoi ton père refuse que tu viennes avec nous sur le terrain. Je suis sûre que tu t'amuserais comme une folle. A ton âge, je suivais mon père depuis un moment déjà, **glissa-t-elle.

Allison n'étant pas du tout dupe, entra pourtant dans son jeu. Elle voulait en savoir le maximum et c'était une occasion en or. Gagner la confiance de sa tante était plutôt facile dans ses conditions. Kate était demandeuse et tellement sûre d'elle.

-**Peut-être a-t-il peur que je sois blessée ? **tenta-t-elle de répondre timidement.

-**Peur ? Allons, Chris a peur de tout ! Mais pas de ce qu'il faut ! Si tu étais ma fille, je te féliciterais d'avoir mis la main sur un loup-garou et t'aurai appris à le tuer … avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un. **

**-Tuer Scott ? **osa-t-elle répondre cachant son désarroi. **Mais, il n'a tué personne …**

**-Voilà ce que ton père aurait dû te dire pour ne pas que tu sois blessée, et je suis désolée que cela soit moi qui te l'apprenne mais … ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Scott ne perde le contrôle. Ce n'est pas lui rendre service que d'attendre qu'il soit coupable d'un crime pour le tuer. C'est même criminel, pour lui, pour la victime et pour les familles qui restent, **déclara Kate avec tellement de compassion dans la voix qu'on aurait pu croire que ses propos étaient sincères et totalement centrés sur le bien être de Scott et la sauvegarde de son âme innocente**.**

**-Perdre le contrôle …devenir un assassin, **souffla Allison prenant un air abasourdi devant un tel destin si tragique, tout en se félicitant d'être si bonne comédienne.

-**Tout comme Derek Hale, je te l'ai déjà dit. On le surveille depuis un moment. Il y avait bien un corps devant chez lui, la police l'a trouvé. Je suis tellement désolée qu'il ait entraîné ton petit-ami dans son enfer, **insista Kate doucereuse. **C'est lui le responsable.**

Kate sourit en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui assura qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Ensemble, elles aideraient Scott avant qu'il ne devienne un lâcha une dernière flèche qui se planta au milieu d'une cible à forme lupine. Le visage de Kate s'illumina d'une joie malsaine et sa nièce sut qu'elle avait ferré sa proie.

Après cela, sa tante fut tellement excitée qu'elle commença à lui parler d'entrainement, de perfectionnement et d'armement. Allison dut prendre son air le plus intéressé pour suivre la conversation, en même temps, cela ne pouvait pas lui nuire.

Fréquenter et même faire partie d'une meute avec déjà trois loups ne serait pas de tout repos. Surtout, qu'ils devraient affronter les chasseurs à un moment ou un autre, ainsi qu'un Alpha survolté et certainement d'autres dangers.

/

* * *

/

Durant tout le trajet, Stiles n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer attentivement le paysage par sa fenêtre. Craignant à tout instant que deux yeux rouges ne surgissent pour les attaquer. Son stress était palpable mais le loup ne savait que faire. En arrêtant la voiture devant chez Jackson, Derek voulut prendre la parole, il se tourna va Stiles qui se rua de manière inattendue vers sa Jeep chérie. Le loup resta un instant perplexe devant cette fuite soudaine et il observa Stiles faire le tour de sa caisse et l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures avant de se redresser plus ou moins satisfait.

Finalement accoudé à sa voiture, Derek avait donc juste attendu tranquillement qu'il finisse son étrange manège. L'air qu'arborait Stiles était impayable et il eut du mal à retenir un sourire. Grâce à ses nombreuses années d'entrainement, il réussit à conserver un visage indifférent avec une pointe d'agacement naturel au fond des yeux.

-**Crois moi, si quelqu'un avait égratigné ta voiture, tu ne serais pas aussi serein que moi, **grogna Stiles en gagnant la porte d'entrée.

Danny ouvrit la porte avant même qu'ils n'aient pu frapper et eut à peine le temps de s'effacer que Stiles entrait comme une furie. Son dos percuta Scott qui était juste derrière lui. Stiles avait fait le tour du salon avant de revenir vers eux.

-**Qui a fait ça ? **tonna-t-il en regardant Scott qui se tassait, essayant de disparaître derrière le gardien de l'équipe.

Pointant son doigt accusateur vers son ami, il avança pour lui passer un savon. Comment Scott avait-il pu abîmer sa chère jeep surtout dans un moment pareil. Stiles était persuadé d'avoir choppé un mauvais karma. Il allait se défouler sur Scott et après, ça irait peut-être mieux. Malheureusement, ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, c'était la réaction de Danny. Ce dernier commença à grogner, ses pulsations cardiaques augmentant redoutablement. Autour de lui, l'agitation soudaine ne l'incitait pas au calme et l'attitude puérile de Scott en position de repli n'aidait vraiment pas à raisonner sa part lycanthrope. Voyant le danger potentiel d'une telle situation, Derek intervint rapidement pour éviter tout dérapage. Il se mit en position de défense et coupa Stiles dans son avancée vindicative. Le brun leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et se redressa lentement comme pour signifier à Danny qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Il intima d'un regard à Scott de se remettre en position normale.

-**Qui a fait quoi Stilinski ? **demanda Jackson, conscient d'une certaine tension qui poussait Danny à se transformer.

-**Ma voiture est rayée, **indiqua Stiles bien conscient qu'il surinvestissait un objet pour détourner son vrai malaise.

-**Et pourquoi moi d'abord ? Lydia a, elle aussi, conduit ta Jeep chérie ! **tenta Scott pour se défendre, plutôt mécontent que Derek se soit interposé. **J'admets que c'est moi, mais ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre ! **

Jackson lui jeta un regard en biais avec une moue dubitative. Scott avait pris un air coupable à la minute où il avait entendu son ami arriver. Il avait donc peu de chance de passer pour un innocent. Franchement, accuser Lydia qui était une conductrice hors pair, c'était plutôt gonflé de sa part. Très mature cette attitude, McCall semblait vraiment perturbé, il agissait de plus en plus bizarrement.

-**Stiles, n'avais-tu pas des informations capitales à partager à propos des interactions d'une meute ? **intervint Lydia depuis le salon pour permettre à Stiles de se concentrer sur un sujet plutôt que de ressasser ses sombres idées.

Vraiment, une rayure sur sa voiture ? N'avait-il rien trouver d'autre pour extérioriser ses problèmes que de surinvestir son véhicule ? Elle le vit se laisser tomber sur le canapé et ouvrir son sac. Ce dernier semblait contenir une mine d'informations. Plusieurs livres apparurent sur la table basse et diverses feuilles couvertes d'annotations vinrent compléter le tableau. Avec une soif de connaissance non dissimulée, Lydia s'installa à son tour et tira un livre de la pile pour commencer à le feuilleter. Des post-it gribouillés couvraient certaines pages.

Visiblement, Stiles potassait le sujet lycanthrope depuis un bon moment. Enfin des réponses, soupira Lydia en tournant avidement les pages, pratiquant une lecture rapide. Elle entendit vaguement le portable de Scott bipper, puis ceux de Jackson et de Danny. Stiles râla encore de ne plus avoir de téléphone.

-**Oui coach, **appela Jackson. **On nous a dit que l'entraînement était annulé à cause de l'incident.**

**-Un mec est mort quand même, **rappela Stiles. **C'est plus qu'un incident !**

-**C'est Bilinski derrière toi ? Je ne veux pas savoir ! **coupa-t-il n'ayant pas envie d'avoir de réponse à cette question. **Ramenez-vous tous les deux ! Ceux qui ne seront pas présents, seront virés ! C'est clair ? Rien n'entravera notre marche vers la victoire ! Passe le message ! **hurla une dernière fois Finstock avant de raccrocher.

-**Comme si hurler donnait plus de valeur à ce qu'il racontait, **commenta Stiles.

-**N'en rajoute pas BILINSKI, **se moqua Jackson en imitant le coach. ** Et vire tes pieds de là, c'est un canapé en cuir de buffle pleine fleur !**

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce soupirèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Sauf Lydia, imperturbable, perdue dans sa lecture. Les garçons commencèrent à s'organiser pour l'entrainement. Danny serait sous haute surveillance. Il serait même bon qu'il ne reste pas longtemps sur le terrain tant qu'il ne pourrait se contrôler.

Derek était totalement opposé à l'idée. A la base, il tentait déjà de convaincre Scott de laisser tomber ce sport. Maintenant, mettre un deuxième louveteau totalement inexpérimenté dans des conditions extrêmes lui semblait être le summum de la stupidité. De plus, ils avaient mieux à faire ! Ils devaient s'entraîner à être des loups et être prêts à défendre leur meute et leur territoire.

-**En même temps, l'entraînement de crosse peut nous servir d'échauffement avant un entraînement au combat ? Non ? **proposa Stiles en se tournant vers Derek.

Le loup-garou roula des yeux comme si cette proposition n'était qu'une insulte voilée, juste bonne à le contrarier, encore. Il fallait toujours que Stiles trouve des esquives, tourne autour des règles. Il grogna mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il devrait suivre cette bande d'ado sur le terrain de sport du lycée. Attendre, surveiller, contrôler. Un incident allait finir par survenir et il allait falloir ramasser derrière. Vraiment, vouloir tenter le diable aussi stupidement le laissait de plus en plus perplexe.

Comme s'il pouvait assurer la protection de tout ce petit monde et veiller à ramasser les pots cassés derrière chacun. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait, ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il le devait.

Dans sa jeunesse, il partageait la vie de sa famille, protégé au sein de la meute. Il se devait d'offrir cela aux autres. Alors avant tout, ils devaient souder le groupe. Chacun des membres devait trouver sa place par rapport aux autres et graver dans ses gênes les liens qui les reliait. Unité. Meute.

Son regard fut attiré par le mouvement de la main de Stiles frottant ses poignets douloureux sous le tissu de son t-shirt à manches longues.

-**Il est noté là que de participer à des activités de groupe renforce la cohésion et aide à développer les mouvements coordonnés au sein d'une meute, **indiqua Lydia sans lever les yeux. ** Cela permet de se rendre compte de la position de chacun dans l'espace et de reconnaitre les réactions. **

-**Oui, cela développe la perception et la connaissance des autres membres de la meute, **renchérit Stiles, heureux que quelqu'un comprenne les tenants et les aboutissants de certaines implications.

Vu sous cet angle, Derek ne pouvait qu'acquiescer mais il persistait à penser que de s'exposer autant, était une très mauvaise idée. Et la chose qui le préoccupait le plus pour l'instant était l'attitude de Stiles. Pas celle qu'il affichait, celle qu'il cachait et qui n'apparaissait qu'à travers de petits gestes inconscients. Tout à l'heure dans sa chambre, il s'était passé quelque chose. Certainement en rapport avec l'Alpha au vue de la conduite qu'il adoptait. Le loup en lui en avait mal de voir ça. Un grondement sourd s'étouffa dans sa gorge sous le regard suspicieux des deux louveteaux.

Danny préféra ne pas s'attarder, craignant un peu Derek et toujours gêné des sentiments et autres fantasmes qu'il avait eu envers lui. Ce gars était à croquer, physiquement parlant. Dire qu'il avait dormi dans le creux de ses bras la nuit dernière. Et aussi dans ceux de Scott, Scott au regard d'or luisant, cette nuit resterait dans sa mémoire et pas juste parce qu'il était devenu un loup-garou. Un sourire niais s'étalait sur son visage et il vit que son meilleur ami captait le cours de ses pensées.

Décidément, ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde et ça faisait plaisir. Jackson lui rendit son sourire avant de lui signifier qu'il fallait activer la manœuvre pour ne pas énerver le coach. Danny regroupa les affaires de Stiles et les glissa dans son sac, pendant que Jackson soulevait Lydia qui ne quittait pas des yeux le livre qu'elle étudiait.

Derek imposa qu'ils ne se déplacent qu'avec deux voitures uniquement : celle de Jackson et la sienne. Elles étaient puissantes et rapides. Cela le rassurait de pouvoir avoir une porte de sortie, surtout pour les humains de la meute qui ne pourraient pas courir aussi vite qu'eux, en cas de danger. Danger qu'il préférerait éviter.

Stiles et Lydia continuaient d'échanger des propos compréhensibles d'eux seuls. Parfois seulement des mots ou des idées. Rien qui n'appartenait à la logique du commun des mortels tellement cette conversation semblait décousue aux autres. Ne voulant pas de ce blabla pénible, Jackson déposa Lydia dans la camaro en laissant le soin à Stiles de s'installer naturellement à l'arrière. Il leva son pouce vers Derek en signe de soutien et ne reçut qu'un grognement en réponse.

Scott se glissa à côté de Stiles pour profiter de sa présence et essayer de s'excuser de son attitude de ses derniers temps. Il ne captait absolument rien de la conversation malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se concentrer.

L'arrivée sur le parking ne se fit pas sans mal et au moment de descendre des véhicules les adolescents eurent tous une certaine appréhension. Les souvenirs de la veille encore à vif dans les esprits avaient changé leur perception de ce lieu. Et puis, il y avait eu un mort de leur âge, un mort qui aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Stiles revoyait le corps brisé de Derek, avant de se revoir le visage de l'Alpha si proche du sien. Brisant les respirations retenues, Derek ouvrit la portière pour les forcer à bouger.

Jackson et Danny descendirent également de la Porsche et commencèrent à tirer les sacs de sport du minuscule coffre. Les deux autres adolescents s'approchèrent pour récupérer leur équipement. Comme Lydia ne bougeait pas, Derek ordonna à Scott de la sortir du véhicule. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser seule sur le parking et il était hors de question qu'il reste seul sur les gradins à les surveiller.

Le jeune loup ne discuta pas et ouvrit la portière passager de la camaro. Il espérait que Jackson ne lui en voudrait pas trop de toucher sa copine.

-**Touche moi et je trouve le moyen de t'arracher les bras du reste de ton corps, **expliqua Lydia en terminant de lire la page de son livre.

Scott se redressa pour expliquer à Derek que cette fille lui faisait quand même peur. En fait bien plus que lui et qu'il ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience qu'elle se proposait d'essayer sur lui. Amusé, le brun haussa les sourcils attendant clairement un résultat rapide et Scott chercha du soutien du côté de Jackson.

-**Lydia ! **appela son petit-ami en mettant dans son ton une certaine insistance.

-**J'arrive, je n'allais pas le laisser me porter devant tout le monde non ? **claqua-t-elle en refermant brusquement l'ouvrage.

Un air hautain plaqué sur le visage, elle se leva et passa devant Scott en serrant son livre contre elle. Il lui fit un sourire pour lui assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de son attitude. Reniflement légèrement méprisant en réponse, elle ressemblait à une louve. Scott pensa un instant qu'elle se transformait en Derek. Une sorte d'hybride entre Stiles et Derek.

-**Whittemore, McCall et les autres ! Sur le terrain ! Vous aurez tous le temps de parler chiffons plus tard, **les héla le coach depuis l'autre bout du parking.

Les membres de l'équipe rappliquèrent aussitôt près du terrain. La plupart des joueurs étaient déjà entrain de courir pour s'échauffer. Lydia et Derek les suivirent d'un pas tranquille avec une certaine anxiété. Sur le papier, l'idée était bonne, dans les faits, les risques de dérapages étaient considérables.

Stiles se figea brusquement, attirant l'attention sur lui.

-**Les vestiaires sont condamnés, **constata Stiles en arrivant les bras encombrés par son équipement qui finit par terre.

-**Observateur Dilinski, enfilez moi ça ici et rejoignez les autres au plus vite. On arrête de faire les gonzesses. La guerre ne va pas se gagner toute seule, **répondit le coach plus perturbé que d'habitude s'éloignant pour crier après Greenberg.

Danny commença à se changer sans plus de cérémonie, après tout, ici ou dans les vestiaires. Jackson et Scott l'imitèrent, bien que ce dernier aurait préféré que Lydia se tourne réellement au lieu de s'assoir sur le banc où ils entassaient leurs vêtements. Scott avait encore en tête la scène de la douche du début d'après-midi et ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Joueur Danny la coiffa de son t-shirt et Scott en profita pour enlever son pantalon.

Quand Jackson souleva le voile de tissu du visage de sa copine, il s'attendait bien à la voir sourire.

-**Danny, je ne suis pas ton porte-manteau, **gloussa-t-elle comme une gamine. **Et puis quoi, après tu me jettes ton caleçon ?**

**-T'aimerais bien, mais je suis perdu pour ta cause,** répliqua Danny en riant**.**

**-Hélas, **déclara-t-elle dans un soupir à fendre le cœur. **Je dois me contenter de ton génial meilleur ami à la place.**

Stiles était le seul à ne pas bouger. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et envisageait de déserter le terrain. Hors de question de se déshabiller ! D'exposer les marques infâmes. Il frotta un de ses poignets emprunt à un profond malaise. Derek se positionna juste derrière lui et prit sa main entre ses doigts pour l'empêcher de continuer. Tout près de son oreille, il commença à gronder de manière apaisante, comme une sorte de ronronnement.

Puis, il saisit les protections et les lui passa par-dessus ses vêtements. Il cala le t-shirt de l'équipe par-dessus. Au moment de défaire les boutons de son jeans, Scott arrêta son mouvement.

-**Je pense qu'il peut finir tout seul, **assura-t-il en interrogeant Stiles du regard.

Celui-ci était perdu dans le vague comme chaque fois que Derek prenait soin de lui de manière si direct. Un raclement de gorge les fit tous se retourner. Le coach était revenu à la charge en ne les voyant pas se précipiter sur le terrain. Inconsciemment, les trois autres arrêtèrent de plaisanter et se rapprochèrent également de Stiles.

-**Combien de personne faut-il exactement pour vous enlever ce foutu pantalon ? **demanda Finnstock avec un réel intérêt.

-**Ca dépend de la définition que vous donnez à enlever … **répliqua Stiles évitant le regard de tous les gens présents.

-**La même que tout le monde. Peu importe, finissez en vite ! On a pas de temps à perdre. Mettez-vous en place ! **hurla-t-il à deux centimètres du visage de l'adolescent provoquant une brusque montée de pulsions lycanthropes dans leur voisinage direct.

Sans s'en rendre compte car il était déjà parti pour invectiver un autre groupe de joueurs n'arrivant seulement que maintenant, il venait d'échapper à une mort quasi certaine. Trois loups le fixaient le regard brillant. Derek réussissait à peine à garder le contrôle alors qu'il ne s'était jamais énervé pour si peu. Stiles était celui qui avait le plus besoin de sa protection, de leur protection.

Rester ici était vraiment dangereux. Stiles profita du fait que tous les membres de la meute étaient prêts de lui pour enfiler enfin son short et se baissa pour nouer ses chaussures en marmonnant.

-**Il n'y a aucun péril, **assura Lydia d'une voix calme et ferme pour que les garçons reprennent le contrôle. **C'était juste monsieur Finnstock. Rien de dangereux. Pas d'attaque**.

Super départ alors que l'entraînement en lui-même n'avait pas commencé. Ça promettait ! Et en cela, elle n'avait pas tort. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle posait de temps en temps des questions à Derek qui se concentrait sur le terrain. Grondant de temps à autres quand il sentait que la situation pouvait échapper à tout contrôle. Il n'était pas tranquille et si l'un d'entre eux se transformait et mettait en pièce l'équipe complète ?

D'un autre côté, tous les quatre développaient une certaine cohésion sur le terrain. Plutôt impressionnant, les liens se développaient vite finalement. Ils fonctionnaient réellement comme une meute en pleine action. Lydia le remarqua également.

En fait, tout dérapa vers la fin de l'entrainement lors d'un match contre l'équipe remplaçante. Un joueur plaqua violemment Jackson en le percutant de manière injustifiée, juste pour l'empêcher de mener une action de concert avec Scott qui avait la balle.

Derrière lui, Stiles entendit Danny grogner et il se retourna pour le bloquer. Evidemment, il ne pensait pas que son frêle corps d'humain, ne ferait pas le poids. C'était le genre de détail qui lui échappait, surtout dans les situations d'urgence. Sous son casque, les yeux brillant de Danny étaient bien trop visibles.

-**Danny ! **l'interpella Stiles en le poussant vers le banc pour le sortir du terrain.

Ils devaient impérativement s'éloigner. Les griffes perforèrent les gants du gardien continuant sa transformation. Impressionné mais pas prêt à abandonner, Stiles ne recula pas pour autant, il saisit les mains du loup et tira dessus pour l'obliger à le regarder lui. Un instant, le corps du lycanthrope cessa tous mouvements. Stiles en profita pour le pousser sur le bord du terrain.

-**Tu sors, **dit Stiles avec une autorité qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. **Maintenant !**

Derrière lui, Derek venait d'arriver en renfort. Son visage apparut juste au dessus de l'épaule de Stiles et quand celui-ci réitéra son ordre, Danny discerna que dans les yeux bleus incandescents de Derek apparaissaient par endroit de légères teintes couleur rubis. Le loup en lui ne pouvait qu'obéir et il baissa la tête en signe de soumission. L'ordre de Stiles sonnait comme celui d'un Alpha.

Stiles vacilla légèrement suite à la consommation excessive d'adrénaline dans son corps. Il fut à peine surpris de sentir les bras de Derek le maintenir sur ses pieds. Il perdait conscience de son entourage. La voix de Lydia le ramena avant qu'il ne parte à la dérive.

-**Je crois que l'on ferait mieux d'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, **constata Lydia en tendant la main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever.

Constatant l'attroupement de leurs amis de l'autre côté du terrain, Scott, après avoir aider Jackson à se remettre debout, l'entraîna vers eux au plus vite.

/

* * *

/

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Un chapitre bonus sur l'incident de la cuisine est en court d'écriture.  
**


	9. Nouveau Meurtre

**Voilà, ce chapitre à quelque peu tardé et j'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes. Plus de Sterek, ménager Stiles, et une petite nouveauté. J'avoue que ce chapitre ne devait pas se passer comme ça mais les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête et sont plutôt incontrôlables ! Ils prennent des libertés et au final, ça donne ça ... Je dois donc modifier un peu la ligne du récit en général. J'attends de voir vos réactions pour orienter quelques détails.  
**

**Bon place aux reviews :  
**

**_Someone _: **merci pour ton compliment, j'essaye d'écrire au mieux et je pense que la fic sera assez longue, un peu plus de Sterek dans ce chapitre. ^o^**  
**

_**Guest :**_ contente que tu aimes, voici la suite. J'espère que tu continueras à suivre.

_**Loki Megurine**_ : Merci de la création de ton fan club je vais de ce pas y faire un tour vu que je vais avoir un peu de temps cet après-midi.

**_Cha_ **: Toutes les excuses sont bonnes quand on ne publie pas à la vitesse que l'on aimerait ^o^ J'espère malgré tout que tu n'as pas trop attendu cette suite qui a mis un temps infini à arriver. Pitié, j'espère que tu n'es pas décédé ! Le taf s'accumule et surtout les impératifs familiaux sont vraiment chronophages. J'espère également que dans la saison 3 le réalisateur va se lâcher un peu sur ce couple potentiel ^^ en tout cas on pourrait lui faire des suggestions. Bon je te laisse lire la suite et me dire ce que tu en as pensé.

_**Jonathan F**__** R**_ : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Pour la cuisine, faudra attendre encore un peu.

**Grand merci encore à tous mes lecteurs, followers et reviewers, cette histoire existe aussi grâce à vous. Nous avons dépassé les 100 reviews et oui MomoClem est la centième à avoir laissé son empreinte. Le bonus de la cuisine te sera dédié. Cette histoire me porte vers des horizons encore inconnus et je suis contente de les atteindre avec vous. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Nouveau meurtre**

_**"Ceux qui tombent entraînent souvent dans leur chute ceux qui se portent à leur secours."**_

Allison avait obtenu les informations qu'elle souhaitait. Cependant, elle sentait bien qu'elle avait mis le doigt dans un engrenage qui la dépassait. Sa tante semblait être plus folle que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginé. Elle en voulait personnellement aux loups et plus encore à la famille Hale. Très rapidement dans la conversation, elle avait compris que la finalité n'était pas tellement de « sauver » Scott, mais bel et bien d'éliminer Derek. Les poils de sa nuque se hérissait chaque fois que Kate parlait de s'attaquer à un membre de sa meute.

Ce sentiment nouveau était vraiment particulier, un peu comme s'ils étaient une partie d'elle-même.

Pour cela, Allison avait dû se retenir de ne pas lui planter une flèche dans le cœur. Elle sentait qu'elle lui cachait encore quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus important. En pianotant sur son téléphone, elle referma la porte de sa chambre avec un certain soulagement. Pourtant en apercevant son père assis sur son lit, elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Ce dernier semblait l'attendre.

-**J'étais avec tante Kate, **souffla-t-elle**.**

**-Je préfère que tu fréquentes des jeunes gens de ton âge, **répondit-il en plissant le front soucieusement.

-**Et bien, je pourrais peut-être aller retrouver mes amis, comme il était prévu que je passe le week-end avec eux pour étudier …**

Son père semblait soulager d'entendre cette proposition. A vrai dire, il voulait avoir le champ libre pour mener quelques investigations sans avoir à se préoccuper de sa sécurité. Il savait que Scott la protégerait aussi efficacement que lui-même le ferait.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur sa femme. Victoria semblait surprise de le trouver ici et ne se cacha pas pour lui montrer son étonnement.

-**Nous avons une simple discussion père-fille au sujet des garçons et notamment, le dernier jeune homme que notre fille fréquente, **exposa calmement Chris.

-**Ah oui et qui est-ce ? ** interrogea Victoria avec un sourire carnassier.

-**Un sportif, Jackson. C'est le garçon chez qui elle s'est rendue avec sa copine Lydia, **laissa tomber le chasseur en plantant son regard clair dans celui de sa fille, l'obligeant à approuver cette version**.**

Allison sentait comme une certaine tension venant de son père. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il semblait la mettre en garde contre sa mère. Rassemblant quelques affaires dans son sac, elle préférait prendre la porte de sortie tant que son père la tenait ouverte. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait le besoin pressant de rejoindre la meute. Comme un lien invisible la tirant vers les autres.

-**Etudier oui, et seulement cela. Tu ne restes pas seul avec lui, si Lydia s'en va, tu finis le week-end avec elle, c'est clair, **ordonna Chris en bon père, lui faisant signe de partir.

Sans se faire prier, Allison acquiesça vivement et les salua avant de se précipiter au dehors. En sortant, elle croisa sa tante qui revenait du garage jubilant littéralement. Cet air l'effraya un peu plus et elle se sentit brusquement en danger. Heureusement, Kate ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence. La jeune fille devait absolument se rapprocher de sa meute, seul endroit où elle serait en sécurité.

/

* * *

/

Derek aurait pu parier que cet entrainement allait dégénéré. Danny avait le souffle court et tentait encore de se maîtriser quand Jackson et Scott arrivèrent à leur niveau. Leurs amis s'assurèrent que tout était sous contrôle. Stiles, encore en un seul morceau bien qu'arborant un air fatigué, tentait de se reprendre. Le gardien, toujours à terre, bredouillait quelques excuses en essayant de focaliser son attention sur la rétractation de ses griffes. Une paire de gants de fichus, c'était peu cher payé, comparé à ce qui aurait pu se produire. Il n'osait malgré tout pas relever la tête en direction de Stiles et Derek. Lydia s'agenouilla prêt de lui pour le soutenir, et lui caressa lentement le bras pour l'apaiser.

Jackson s'approcha un peu plus de Stiles pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé et surtout, comment sortir avant la fin de l'entrainement. Il était hors de question qu'ils tentent le diable plus longtemps. Ils avaient eu suffisamment d'émotions et Danny n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. En regardant attentivement son vis-à-vis, Jackson ne pouvait que constater que Stiles était à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Il le soutint en le voyant vaciller, peinant à aligner ses idées. Hélas, le coach ne mit pas bien longtemps à les rejoindre, vu que le groupe ignorait ses appels.

-**Qu'est ce que vous faîtes et pourquoi diable notre gardien est sur le bord du terrain au lieu d'être dans sa cage ? **demanda-t-il énervé avant de se tourner vers l'autre de ses co-capitaines. **Jackson et Bilinski que tramez-vous ? Quand êtes-vous devenus proches ? Vous étiez déjà ensemble quand j'ai appelé tout à l'heure, c'est juste aarrh. Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? **

Jackson laissa retomber la main qui tenait familièrement le bras de Stiles aussi vite que possible. Il se recula pour bien montrer une certaine distance avec son nouvel ami et surtout pour ne pas que Derek, le sombre et menaçant Derek ne le prenne pour cible. Stiles prit une profonde respiration et essaya de se stabiliser, sa tête tournait un peu trop, comme lors d'une sorte de malaise.

Derek Hale happa Stiles dans ses bras et fixa le coach dans les yeux. Cet air possessif marquant ses traits avaient de quoi effrayer.

-**Il est à … avec moi**, déclara-t-il sobrement affichant un visage dur.

Le coach faillit s'étouffer, Scott grogna doucement et Lydia lui tapa doucement dans le mollet pour le calmer. Il ne supportait pas de voir Derek s'imposer encore auprès de Stiles. Il s'affichait maintenant devant toute l'équipe comme étant son petit ami attitré. Jackson quant à lui, déglutit de soulagement. Une certaine tension s'installa avant que Finstock ne reprenne ses esprits.

-**Donc c'est fini avec McCall ? Surprenant ! Danny, tu …**

-**Danny devrait s'arrêter là, il s'est blessé,** débita Stiles subitement semblant se réveiller, puisant des forces dans le contact électrisant de Derek.

Lui qui était resté silencieux depuis son intervention pour sortir Danny du terrain semblait à nouveau s'agiter. Un pressentiment étrange lui nouait les entrailles, comme une impression d'urgence. Ils devaient partir, tous, maintenant. Derek sentit l'affolement gagner l'adolescent et ses signaux de survie s'enclenchèrent également, alertant le reste du groupe. Il se plaça en position de défense gardant Stiles au creux de ses bras.

-**Danny ?** interrogea le coach inconscient du danger qui guettait.

-**Je … j'ai mal à….,** commença le gardien avant d'échanger un regard avec Scott qui appuyait sur son bras pour l'inciter à se préparer à courir.

**-Je vais le raccompagner, il est presque l'heure de toute façon,** intervint Jackson d'une voix calme malgré le bond d'adrénaline que la situation engendrait soudain.

-**Je ne sais pas ce que vous trafiquez tous**, déclara Finstock soupçonneux en les désignant un par un du doigt. **Mais, il y a un truc de pas clair. **

Un joueur l'interpella à l'autre bout du terrain et il se retourna pour l'invectiver avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur la fine équipe face à lui. Lydia commençait à trépigner d'impatience. Elle encadrait Danny avec Scott et le sentiment d'urgence l'avait également gagné. C'était une prise de conscience collective de la part de la meute. Un sentiment étrangement partagé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Stiles pour s'assurer qu'il serait prêt à fuir. Derek semblait lui avoir recharger les batteries, son visage était moins blême.

Le loup en revanche paraissait franchement inquiet, son regard scrutait les environs à la recherche du danger.

-**Le Shérif avait fait suspendre les entraînements il me semble**, rappela Lydia faisant signe à son ami de se lever. **Donc, on devrait juste y aller maintenant.**

-**Mademoiselle Martin, je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis et encore moins qu'une simple bête sauvage viendrait sur le terrain comme dans un de ces films d'horreurs dont vous raffoler alors que nous sommes ….**

Le puissant rugissement de rage qui retentit, résonna à travers tout le terrain. Au loin, ce que Stiles redoutait les plus d'apercevoir, apparut dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, un éclat rouge menaçant. Il sentit l'étreinte de Derek se resserrer autour de sa taille, voyant les autres joueurs de l'équipe se figer à l'autre bout du terrain.

C'était le signal du départ, en un instant, Lydia s'était élancée vers leurs affaires sur les gradins. Au début de l'entrainement, elle avait pris soin de les empaqueter en prévision d'une probable fuite d'urgence.

Un second rugissement et ce fut la panique sur le terrain. Les joueurs de l'équipe commencèrent à courir vers leurs sacs avant de se précipiter sur le parking. Lydia faillit se faire renverser mais Jackson arriva pour faire rempart. Il repoussa Greenberg en arrière alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à bousculer sa copine pour l'éjecter du passage. Aucune éducation. Ce crétin piétinerait sa mère. Scott et Danny arrivèrent juste derrière eux.

-**Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?** hurla Scott à l'adresse de Lydia.

-**Je récupère nos affaires figure toi ! Où sont Stiles et Derek ?** répliqua-t-elle.

Scott fit volte face pour regarder à l'endroit où se tenait son ami quelques instants auparavant. Rien. Il aurait juré qu'ils étaient juste derrière lui. Il pouvait quasiment sentir leurs odeurs.

-**Vous attendez de vous faire bouffer,** grogna la voix de Derek à l'entrée du parking quelques dix mètres plus bas.

Un mouvement juste de l'autre côté des gradins les fit tressaillir. Les sens en alerte, ils commencèrent à reculer lentement pour rejoindre Derek qui tenait fermement son adolescent par le poignet. Lydia fit signe aux autres qu'elle tenait les clefs de la voiture dans la main et que courir était une option fort envisageable.

Stiles avait le cerveau qui chauffait à cent à l'heure. Qu'est ce que l'Alpha venait faire dans le coin ? A quelques mètres d'eux, le coach vérifiait que tous les élèves quittent le terrain. Il ne comptait pas perdre un autre élève. Quelqu'un avait, semble-t-il, eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler les secours car une sirène de police résonnait déjà.

Un grognement menaçant roula vers eux et les yeux de Stiles reflétèrent un instant de terreur avant que Derek ne le tire en arrière. Les autres avaient commencé à courir et presque atteint leur porte de sortie. Stiles lui, fixait impuissant la scène qui se déroulait derrière eux. Il entrevit une dernière fois le regard rougeoyant de son tourmenteur avant que celui-ci ne baisse la tête et ne se dirige à l'opposé en grognant, les ignorant totalement. Comme si quelque chose le gênait.

-**Dieu tout puissant**, cria le coach avant de s'élancer vers la provenance des grognements.

Un autre couinement plus aigu résonna et Stiles comprit qu'un élève était pris au piège. Derek refusa de relâcher sa prise et le tira plus fort. Hors de question de le perdre avec une stratégie aussi basique. Stiles trébucha plusieurs fois mais la main ferme du loup tenait bon et le relevait chaque fois. Pourquoi l'Alpha ne leur courait pas après ? Pourquoi semblait-il avoir volontairement changer de route ? Il voulait s'en prendre à ce pauvre garçon, le mordre peut-être. Et s'il le tuait également comme Austeen ?

-**Scott**, glapit Stiles avec urgence.

Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour sauver les deux personnes rester là bas. Les secours n'arriveraient pas à temps, c'était à eux d'intervenir. C'était de leur faute après tout. De sa faute, pensa-t-il amèrement. Son ami pila net et l'adolescent ne put que lui désigner d'un vague signe de la main l'endroit où il avait vu Finstock se diriger. Sans explication et sans discuter la demande, Scott comprit et se dirigea à grande vitesse vers la source du danger. Stiles se retrouva plaqué contre la camaro pendant que Derek ouvrait la portière.

-**Où est Scott ?** demanda Jackson en vérifiant que tous soient bien arrivés aux véhicules.

-**L'Alpha a coincé un élève et le coach essaye d'intervenir, mais cette brute ne me lâche pas,** résuma Stiles rapidement, tandis que Derek tentait de le forcer à rentrer dans l'habitacle.

-**Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il a mis la main sur toi. Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver de nouveau**, gronda le loup sourdement.

L'adolescent trembla violemment à l'évocation de sa pénible confrontation de la veille. Derek s'en voulut un peu de sa brutalité, mais il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Stiles réalisa que Derek ne faisait que le protéger mais Scott ne pouvait pas affronter un Alpha seul. S'ils étaient ensemble, ils pouvaient faire face. Stiles avait beau penser que c'était peut-être un piège, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner. Lydia fourra comme elle put ses encombrants paquets dans la voiture et les garçons enlevèrent leurs équipements.

-**Je crains que si on n'intervient pas rapidement, aucun plan ne puisse l'aider, **exposa Lydia aussi calmement que possible.

-**On a qu'à juste se pointer et récupérer Scott**, proposa Jackson en se tournant vers Danny pour voir si son pote était d'accord.

Seulement, Danny partait déjà rejoindre Scott, Jackson ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et couru à sa suite. Lydia soupira et porta la main à sa poche pour vérifier que son arme s'y trouvait toujours. Une sorte d'instinct la poussait. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à suivre les autres dans la chasse, elle ne serait pas la femelle restant à s'occuper des louveteaux, trop éloigné de son style. Stiles n'était pas à proprement parler un louveteau mais aujourd'hui, il était celui qui devait être protégé. Il n'était juste pas en état de se battre. Elle le sentait prêt de s'effondrer de fatigue. La preuve, Derek préférait fuir le combat plutôt que de se battre. Une confrontation risquait de déstabiliser l'adolescent et donc de mettre en danger toute la meute. Mieux valait le mettre à l'abri quelques temps, le temps qu'il faudrait.

Connaissant Styles, cela ne saurait tarder mais vu son attitude de l'après-midi, rien que le coup de la voiture en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

-**Tu gardes Stiles en dehors de tout ça**, dit-elle à Derek comme si ce dernier pouvait vouloir faire autre chose.

-**Lydia !** cria Stiles en se débattant un peu plus. **Derek, lâche moi !**

La pression des doigts du loup se desserra lentement, toute la meute se trouvait en danger maintenant. Ne s'attendant pas à un tel revirement, Stiles cessa tous mouvements. Son regard se planta dans celui de Derek et l'expression torturée qu'arborait ce dernier le fit défaillir. Derek semblait vraiment vouloir le tenir hors de danger. Le protéger.

C'est la meute entière qu'il fallait protéger pas juste lui. Lui par qui les problèmes arrivaient. L'Alpha était venu malgré la présence des autres. Peut-être pensait-il que la pagaille lui offrirait une occasion. Le turquoise incandescent face à lui, boostait ses neurones et bizarrement les canalisaient.

Les poings de Derek se serrèrent dangereusement impuissant.

-**Putain Stiles ! Reste juste loin de lui.**

**-Il n'en a pas après moi, je crois qu'il a autre chose en tête ce soir, **analysa Stiles en repensant à l'attitude curieuse de l'Alpha.

-**Alors quoi ? Tu crois que parce qu'il a autre chose en tête, il ne va pas en profiter s'il en a l'occasion ? **dit Derek en saisissant à nouveau un des poignets de Stiles pour afficher une des marques.

-**Tu ne sais rien, **maudit Stiles en se détournant renonçant à récupérer son bras.

-**Dis le moi, **exigea Derek en attrapant son menton entre son pouce et son index pour l'obliger à le regarder de nouveau.

Stiles trembla violemment refusant de confronter Derek et les attentions perverses dont avaient fait preuve l'Alpha envers lui. Le loup en face de lui contracta redoutablement sa mâchoire et Stiles le trouva attirant. Puissant de rage contenu. Electrisant. Les doigts chauds sur son menton, le pouce le caressant finalement pour chasser la tension et la frayeur de son visage pâle.

Son front tomba contre le torse musclé du loup et il se laissa bercer puis porter dans la voiture. Un peu comme si le loup savait ce dont il avait besoin sans que lui-même ne le sache vraiment.

/

* * *

/

Scott avait pris bonne réception de la demande de Stiles. Il trouva d'abord le corps inanimé du coach et vérifia que celui-ci ne le soit pas définitivement.

Juste évanoui. Il le secoua sans succès avant d'être rejoint par Danny et les autres.

-**Je crois qu'il s'est pris un sacré coup, **exposa Scott. **Lydia, tu devrais rester avec lui.**

-**Je vais l'aider à l'emmener vers le parking**, répliqua Danny en soulevant le corps du coach comme si de rien était.

Un grondement sauvage retentit, oppressant la poitrine de chaque membre de la meute. Ça venait de Derek. Scott s'inquiéta un instant de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Stiles même s'il savait que Danny et Lydia les rejoindraient d'ici quelques minutes, interrompant certainement toutes tentatives de parade nuptiale de la part de Derek.

Jackson et Scott continuèrent doucement, guettant le moindre bruit. Le loup entendait très clairement des battements de cœur frénétique et le parfum de la résignation flotter de l'autre côté des gradins. Par contre, il ne sentait plus la trace de l'Alpha. Pas de sons particuliers, ni d'odeurs provenant de lui. Il semblait s'être volatilisé.

-**Il n'est plus là**, constata-t-il. **Va voir s'il y a des blessés par là, je vais de ce côté.**

Le loup envoya Jackson vers un endroit qu'il savait vide de tous dangers et se faufila sous les gradins. Il devait atteindre cette odeur et sortir son porteur de là. Absolument, comme un besoin impérieux. Après plusieurs contorsions, il se trouva face à un joueur de l'équipe, contusionné mais ne portant pas de traces de morsures. L'adolescent releva un regard rageur vers lui. Un sourire tordu éclaira son visage lui donnant un air perdu et effrayant.

-**Tout va bien, on peut sortir,** chuchota Scott en franchissant le dernier obstacle.

Le joueur lui fit une drôle de grimace, ses yeux semblaient soudain désabusés. Il avait perdu son casque quelque part dans sa course à la survie. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ses protections avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Au moins, ce n'était pas les siennes mais celles d'Austeen, celui-ci ne viendrait pas lui demander des comptes. Son père allait certainement le massacrer. Pourquoi avait-il voulu survivre avec tant d'acharnement si c'était pour se retrouver confronter à lui ? Il voulut ignorer la main tendue de McCall mais l'endroit était plutôt étroit et le jeune homme face à lui semblait agile et déterminé à l'aider. Alors que lui préférait se faire oublier ici.

Comme il le put, Scott entreprit de l'attirer à lui et de le soutenir pour le sortir de cette sombre cachette. Son corps contre le sien, Scott sentit clairement les côtes brisées et la respiration difficile du blessé. Malgré tout, ce qui émanait de lui, ressemblait à un appel à l'abandon. Faisant une pause pour assurer sa prise sur le corps frêle, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Scott constata que des larmes de rage brillaient dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier serrait les dents et supportait mal de se retrouver dans cette situation.

-**Eh, je viens juste t'aider, je ne vais rien te faire**, assura Scott ne comprenant pas l'attitude du jeune aux belles boucles châtains.

-**Personne ne peut m'aider**, grinça-t-il en réponse dans un sourire cynique avant de tenter de repousser Scott en vain.

Scott gardait une prise ferme sur lui et comptait bien le ramener à bon port vers les secours. Il comprenait qu'il puisse être en état de choc et même qu'il puisse peut-être sentir qu'il était une potentielle source de danger. Mais, rien ne le ferait le laisser dans cet endroit sombre dans l'hypothétique espoir que quelqu'un d'autre se porterait à son secours. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand il sentit les dernières forces quitter le corps du martyr. Prenant l'inconscient entre ses bras, il le porta sur les derniers mètres. C'était bien plus facile comme cela. Le jeune homme semblait si fragile, cet air d'abandon total renforçant cette impression de vulnérabilité.

Retrouvant Jackson, ce dernier l'aida à rejoindre le parking où les secours étaient arrivés. Plusieurs ambulanciers ainsi que les services de police s'agitaient autour des jeunes présents. Ils aperçurent les agents de la fourrière se dirigeant vers le terrain armés de flèches tranquillisantes, accompagnés des maîtres chiens de la brigade canine du comté. Jackson fit la moue en les voyant passer et chercha Lydia au milieu de toute cette agitation. La repérant, il laissa Scott conduire sa princesse au bois dormant à une ambulance.

Délicatement, il posa le corps sur un brancard désigner par une infirmière.

-**Connaissez-vous son nom, son groupe sanguin et ce qui lui est arrivé ? **demanda-t-elle un formulaire à la main trainant de l'autre de quoi prendre les constantes de son nouveau patient.

-**Il a dû tomber et perdre connaissance, je l'ai trouvé comme ça, **déclara Scott un peu gêné, ne se souvenant pas vraiment du nom du garçon, il partageait pourtant plusieurs de ses cours et faisait parti de l'équipe.

-**Eh Scott, est-ce que Isaac va bien ? **demanda Danny en s'approchant.

-**Isaac comment ? ** interrogea l'infirmière cherchant un maximum d'informations.

-**Lahey, **murmura Scott en frémissant quand elle souleva son t-shirt.

Il y avait des marques qui n'étaient pas dû à ce soir. Il recula et se cogna dans le gardien de l'équipe. Danny lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il savait qu'Isaac avait quelques problèmes. Sans savoir pourquoi, Scott était perturbé de voir cela. Son ami lui serra le bras un peu trop fort pour le ramener sur terre. Les yeux de Scott s'étaient teintés d'or luisant. Il finit par se détourner ne supportant pas le spectacle des bleus et autres coupures sur le corps si mince. Après avoir raconter la même chose à l'officier de police à savoir qu'il avait trouvé Isaac évanoui, il put se libérer.

Allison se gara à côté de la Porsche de Jackson. Immédiatement, elle se rendit auprès de sa meute pour voir ce qu'il en était. Elle avait ressentit une montée d'adrénaline venant d'eux et avait eu peur d'arriver trop tard.

-**Stiles va bien ? **demanda-t-elle en avisant qu'il était assis dans la camaro de Derek et ne semblait pas dans son assiette, avant de réaliser qu'elle demandait des nouvelles de Stiles avant de s'assurer de la santé de son petit-ami. **Et Scott ? **se rattrapa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-**On est tous entier, **répondit Jackson tandis que Derek grognait voulant quitter les lieux au plus vite.

-**L'Alpha n'était pas là pour nous, **résuma Lydia. ** Sacrée pagaille, mais il n'est pas venu par hasard. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il l'a attiré vers le lycée pour la deuxième fois en deux jours ? La première fois, il nous a coincé dans le lycée et il a tué ce Milt, un joueur de l'équipe, lequel de ses événements est la conséquence de l'autre. Et s'il en avait après Milt et qu'il ne s'était attaqué à nous que parce qu'on s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, **marmonna-t-elle en réfléchissant.

Derek porta un regard intéressé à ses propos, Lydia tenait peut-être une piste à développer. Il fallait donc trouver le lien qui pouvait relier ce Milt à l'Alpha. Stiles semblait être celui qui connaissait le mieux la victime puisqu'il avait renseigné son père de manière très détaillée. Le loup pensa qu'il devrait absolument voir ce que l'enquête du shérif avait donné concernant les amis du mort. C'était une piste à suivre. Lydia releva la tête et croisa le regard calculateur de Derek. Il avait donc entendu son raisonnement et ne le trouvait pas dénué d'intérêt. La portière de la camaro s'ouvrit et Derek en fit le tour en un instant pour se retrouver devant un Stiles déterminé à passer.

Ce dernier venait de voir son père arriver. Un père qui balayait la foule d'un regard inquiet jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe enfin sur eux. D'un pas rapide, il les rejoint.

-**Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? **demanda-t-il en s'assurant que Stiles ne portait pas de traces de blessures. **Bon sang Stiles, tu sais bien qu'un meurtre a été commis ici !**

-**Le coach nous a fait venir pour l'entrainement, **expliqua Jackson.

-**J'avais dit pas d'entrainement, les vestiaires sont mis sous scellés jusqu'à nouvel ordre, **répliqua le shérif cherchant Finstock à travers la foule.

**-P'pa, on a un match important, le coach a juste pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de danger à utiliser uniquement le terrain. **

**-Et où est-il maintenant ? **interrogea Stilinski sénior en fixant son fils avec la furieuse envie de secouer l'individu qui avait exposé les enfants aux dangers juste pour un match.

**-Il est dans une des ambulances, il a été blessé en tentant de protéger un des élèves, **intervint Lydia.

-**Shérif, les chiens viennent de trouver un corps de l'autre côté du stade, **intervint Monroe avant de reculer en voyant le ténébreux Derek se rapprocher du fils du shérif. **On vous demande là bas. **

Le shérif agita son doigt en direction du groupe ne sachant pas à qui s'adresser en particulier vu que lorsque l'on posait une question à l'un, un autre répondait. C'était l'effet meute. Chacun avait une place et un rôle, protéger les autres, brouiller les pistes. Il finit par renoncer à leur donner l'ordre de rester ici. Chaque visage reflétait de toute évidence l'envie de ne pas obéir. De toute façon, Stiles allait le suivre. Ce môme avait une obsession malsaine pour les scènes de crimes. Là où allait Stiles, Derek suivait comme une ombre.

Il devrait passer voir le coach pour voir quelles sortes de blessures il souffrait. Hors de question de se retrouver avec un loup-garou comme lui, d'un autre côté, ce crétin avait outrepassé son interdiction et méritait une punition. Enfin, peut-être pas ce genre de punition. Surtout, il devrait lui passer un savon.

/

* * *

/

Le corps était celui d'une jeune fille blonde, comme les autres victimes de la série, il était recouvert de sang. Le shérif exigea que les enfants reculent de sa voix la plus exaspérée. Stiles et Lydia étaient si proche du cadavre qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour les légistes. Ils échangeaient à voix basses des théories. Ils n'avaient été que trois à suivre. Jackson et Allison étaient restés près des voitures pour attendre leurs deux autres compagnons et n'avaient que très peu envie de voir un cadavre.

-**C'est une scène de crime, **rappela le shérif en les tirant plus loin. **Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous devriez m'attendre sur le parking.**

Stiles tiqua et jeta un regard agacé à son père qui le coupait dans ses réflexions. Voyant l'expression que lui renvoyait son paternel, il se reprit gêné et s'excusa. L'Alpha était venu ici par l'odeur alléché. Ce corps était moins mutilé que les autres à savoir qu'il était entier et ne présentait pas de traces de mutilation. L'appât avait été préparé dans l'urgence et jeté ici en lisière de forêt.

Il allait faire part de ses conclusions à Lydia quand il s'aperçut que Derek avait les narines totalement dilatées et qu'il était prêt de se transformer. L'odeur devait également lui monter à la tête. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

-**Derek ? Tout va bien, **demanda-t-il en se disant que c'était une question stupide.

Le sang devait le rendre fou. Ce devait être celui de sa sœur. Déjà qu'en temps normal Derek possédait cette sorte de fureur intérieur permanente, cette situation devait le rendre encore plus dingue. Et surtout incontrôlable. Stiles considéra avec attention le corps musclé de son protecteur lupin et le vit secouer de légers spasmes imperceptibles. Il essaya d'attirer son attention pour l'empêcher de se transformer, lui prenant d'abord la main. Peine perdue, son regard commença à luire doucement dans la pénombre.

Stiles paniqua et lui sauta au cou pour l'obliger à réagir. Son corps percutant de plein fouet celui du loup, le fit basculer en arrière. Derek ne percevant pas l'adolescent comme un danger se laissa entraîner. Un grondement roula dans la cage thoracique de Derek, faisant vibrer celle de Stiles tout contre lui. L'adolescent plongea dans les orbes bleus furieuses.

-**Qu'est ce qui se passe encore avec eux, **demanda Monroe figé.

-**Stiles est excité par les scènes de crimes, **dit Lydia en donnant un discret coup de pied dans les jambes des deux garçons. **Voyons Stiles fait quelque chose, **cingla-t-elle en voyant que Derek perdait totalement le contrôle.

Stiles utilisa ses dernières ressources et se laissa emporter par son intuition. Ses lèvres se scellèrent à celles tentatrices du loup. Deux bras puissants se refermèrent sur sa taille, l'enserrant dans un étau. L'odeur du sang et de la forêt mélangés excitant les sens du brun, ses yeux brillaient maintenant de désir, mais tout ce que l'adolescent constatait c'était que leur couleur irréel le mettait en danger. Il laissa la langue dominatrice de Derek s'infiltrer dans sa bouche et l'explorer avec ardeur. Il acceptait tout ce qui pourrait le calmer et se soumit à la volonté impérieuse du loup. La chaleur bienfaisante qui se propageait en eux faisait baisser la tension du corps lupin. Les paupières du loup se fermèrent de satisfaction et il soupira de plaisir avant de glisser son nez dans le cou de Stiles. Humant à plein poumon son odeur rassurante, il se calma définitivement.

-**Je rêve, non mais, c'est carrément malsain, **se plaignit Monroe en essayant de capter l'attention du shérif, les mains de Derek s'infiltrant dans le dos Stiles pour le caresser.

-**Les gars, c'est toujours terriblement excitant de vous voir vous embrasser, seulement c'est pas le moment, **chuchota Lydia essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention du reste des policiers sur eux**.**

Seul Monroe regardait le spectacle entre fascination et dégoût. Derek sembla lentement reprendre ses esprits et se redressa en gardant Stiles contre lui. Le souffle court, Stiles lui semblait totalement ailleurs et déconnecté du monde réel. Il s'était jeté sur Derek dans des bois sombres à quelques mètres d'un cadavre ruisselant de sang et l'avait embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bon en quelque sorte oui. Or, c'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il profitait de lui et que sous n'importe quel prétexte il lui sautait dessus pour l'embrasser. A un moment donné, il allait forcément se venger. Non ?

Peu importe, il pourrait mourir en paix, il avait enlacé un corps parfait et embrassé des lèvres parfaites. Il était encore vivant et totalement enivré de la présence de ce parfait spécimen de loup garou.

Derek fit un léger sourire en coin à Monroe qui faillit défaillir et obtint enfin l'attention de son supérieur.

-**Quoi encore, **soupira le shérif. **Auriez-vous un problème avec le fait que mon fils soit gay ? **

Monroe ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais resta sans voix. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal et il saurait ce qu'il en était. Entre le ténébreux brun sexy qui sortait soi disant avec le petit Stiles et cette pimbêche rousse qui le fixait d'un air hautain, il savait qu'un truc louche se tramait. Il les regarda s'éloigner le grand brun tirant le fils du shérif derrière lui.

Derek se concentrait sur l'odeur de Stiles pour être sûr de ne pas perdre les pédales tant que l'odeur du sang de sa sœur ne serait pas totalement hors de porter.

-**Quoi de neuf, **interrogea Jackson en voyant revenir le trio.

-**Un autre corps recouvert du sang de la sœur de Derek, **répondit Stiles avant de détailler, **seulement celui là a été jeté là sans mise en scène, contrairement aux autres. **

**-Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de cadavre avec le sang de ta sœur ? **

**-Derek à une sœur, Laura. Elle a disparu après avoir découvert des preuves que l'incendie qui a tué leur famille était d'origine criminelle, **expliqua Allison**. Et depuis, des moitiés de corps de femme recouvert du sang de Laura sont retrouvées un peu partout en ville, dont un devant leur ancienne maison. Certainement dans le but de faire accuser Derek.**

**-Ou de l'obliger à se retrancher quelque part sans point d'appui, traquer également par la police, **compléta Lydia. **Plus facile de capturer quelqu'un dans ces conditions. **

**-Seulement maintenant, il est sous protection judiciaire. Le plan n'a pas tourné comme prévu, qu'as-tu appris Allison ? **demanda Stiles.

Allison leur fit un compte rendu détaillé et partagea ses craintes. Kate était une folle furieuse et elle en avait après Derek. Après Scott aussi. Mais sa cible principale était le dernier Hale. Etait-elle liée aux appâts à Alpha ? Peut-être qu'ils étaient destinés à Derek et qu'ils avaient pour effet secondaire d'attirer l'autre détraqué ? Sachant que le sang de Laura était quand même une signature personnelle qui faisait de Derek la proie désignée. Pour les chasseurs, l'Alpha serait une prime. Une sorte de cerise sur le gâteau.

Ils allaient devoir surveiller Kate de plus prêt pour savoir comment elle opérait. Allison avait fait mention d'une cabane prêt de l'endroit où sa tante l'avait entraînée, il serait bien d'aller y faire un tour, histoire de voir.

Scott et Danny les rejoignirent enfin. Scott jeta un regard troublé vers Stiles avant d'enserrer fermement Allison dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Le jeune garçon paraissait encore perturbé par ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants plutôt et tentait de se rassurer. Lydia interrogea Danny du regard qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ce gars était muet comme une tombe.

Quelques instant plus tard, leur coach qui avait l'air encore sonné, se présenta devant eux avec une minerve autour du cou.

-**Merci les gars, vous avez bien joué en équipe.**

**-Sur le terrain ou en vous ramenant à une ambulance ? **osa Stiles ne comprenant pas trop.

-**Les deux ! Sur le terrain, vous avez développé une sorte de symbiose étonnante tous les quatre, **commença-t-il en jetant des regards en biais à Jackson et Stiles. **Et puis pour après aussi, le gars là bas m'a dit que vous m'aviez transporté là. Dire que cette bête aurait pu dévorer mon corps, **termina-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel un brin fataliste.

-**Cessez votre mélodrame, je vous avais expressément signalé qu'il valait mieux annuler l'entrainement, **intervint le shérif Stilinski. **J'ai deux mots à vous dire à ce sujet.**

**-Une bête sauvage ne va nous empêcher de nous entraîner, **tenta le coach en se faisant embarquer par le représentant de la loi. **Doucement là, je suis blessé. **

**-Croyez moi ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vous aurai fait si mon fils avait été blessé, **entendit-on répondre le shérif qui le tirait vers sa voiture.

Le shérif examinait soigneusement du coin de l'œil chaque parcelle du corps de l'enseignant. Rien ne ressemblait à une quelconque morsure ou griffure. Pas de sang, pas d'entaille. Juste cette minerve mais Finstock sembla se plaindre d'un traumatisme cervical et d'aucune blessure. Rien à craindre de ce côté-là donc, c'était déjà ça. Il n'aurait pas su gérer un loup garou de ce type, fantasque et grandiloquent. La description qu'il fit de l'animal lui sembla familière, elle ressemblait à Jack quand il était totalement sous forme animale.

Après avoir libérer le coach, il se saisit de son téléphone et composa un numéro qui allait rapidement devenir familier au train où allait les choses.

-**C'est Stilinski ! Tu peux parler ? Je vais faite court. Un autre meurtre. Non, les enfants vont biens, mais ils n'étaient pas loin. Le terrain de lacrosse. Je t'attends d'ici une heure alors. **

Il raccrocha alors en observant les alentours pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu. Son appel à Chris avait été bref et concis. Il avait besoin de lui montrer certains éléments. Maintenant, il fallait faire déguerpir son adolescent fouineur et sa bande de copain. La réaction excessive de Derek tout à l'heure confirmait la présence du sang de sa sœur. Il était inquiet à l'idée que Laura ne soit morte mais il refusait de se laisser emporter par le scénario le plus sombre. Il avait été à deux doigts de se servir de tranquillisant pour stopper Derek. Ce qui bien entendu aurait soulevé beaucoup de questions de la part de Stiles et de Derek.

Au lieu de cela, il avait observé le style particulier qu'avait dû employer son fils pour calmer son loup-garou de petit ami furieux. Stiles était impayable et vraiment inconscient. Derek devait tenir à lui pour qu'il le laisse l'approcher d'aussi prêt dans un tel moment. Il savait donc que Stiles pouvait agir comme une clef sur lui. Et pourtant, ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser pour l'instant.

Intéressant.

Il faut dire qu'il aurait peut-être été un peu rouillé face à un jeune loup garou et qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas pu se rapprocher aussi facilement de Derek pour lui administrer discrètement la dose de tranquillisant. Derek n'était pas Jack, il ne le connaissait pas assez pour anticiper ses mouvements. Stiles avait sauver la situation.

-**Que comptez-vous faire les jeunes ? **demanda-t-il en revenant prêt de leur groupe.

-**Et bien P'pa, on pensait passer la nuit chez Jackson tranquillement, comme hier, ** exposa Stiles.

-**Bonne idée ! Derek, rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit, **le fixa-t-il en plissant les yeux pour faire passer le message.

Derek hocha discrètement la tête en signe d'accord et Stiles balança sa tête entre les deux hommes cherchant à comprendre.

-**C'était quoi ça ? Eh répondez moi ! **exigea-t-il en voyant son père lui tourner le dos et repartir vers le lieu du crime. **Derek ? **

**-Monte dans la voiture, **répondit le loup en faisant le tour de celle-ci ayant peu envie de lui raconter la conversation qu'il avait eu au poste avec son père.

Scott monta avec Allison et les deux autres montèrent avec Jackson dans la Porsche. Derek menaça Stiles du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie sur le siège passager en ronchonnant.

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber lorsque les voitures s'engagèrent dans l'allée. Stiles se demandait de quoi son père avait pu parler avec le loup. Malgré tout, il ne devrait se contenter que de suppositions étant donné le mutisme de Derek.

-**T'aurais tuer quelqu'un là bas tout à l'heure ? **demanda Stiles vraiment curieux.

-**Non, je serais parti courir dans la forêt pendant un moment, **finit par répondre Derek au bout de quelques minutes que l'adolescent trouva interminables.

-**Vraiment ? **

**-Oui, courir nous aide à évacuer l'adrénaline et permet à nos sens de fonctionner à plein régime. J'avoue que ta méthode me plait bien également, **termina-t-il en esquissant un sourire canaille.

Stiles faillit s'étouffer en l'apercevant. Un véritable appel à la luxure, ce gars était né pour le damner, lui pauvre adolescent soumis à un flot d'hormones incontrôlables. La voilà sa vengeance, il se plaisait à le torturer.

-**J'ai réagi à l'instinct, **se défendit Stiles. **L'instinct, ça vous fait faire des choses qu'on ne ferait pas si on avait le temps de réfléchir à des solutions. C'est un acte non réfléchi, une impulsion intérieure et indélibéré.**

**-Encore mieux alors, **approuva Derek satisfait.

L'adolescent appréciait fort peu que Derek se moque de lui. Il le cherchait, c'était sûr. Cette fois-ci Stiles ne se laisserait pas entraîner. Il décida de garder le silence au grand regret du loup qui souhaitait continuer cette plaisante petite joute verbale. Malheureusement pour Stiles, il ne savait pas se taire bien longtemps et relança la conversation bien malgré lui.

-**Tu sais pourquoi Kate Argent en a après ta famille ? **laissa échapper Stiles.

Le visage de Derek se ferma immédiatement. Cette fille lui laissait un goût amer en mémoire. Elle lui avait fait des avances quelques temps avant l'incendie. Elle lui avait posé plein de questions sur sa famille, sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle était une chasseuse mais il la croyait différente. Différente. Il pensait qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Bien que son parfum ne cesse de l'alerter d'un danger imminent, il avait continué de lui parler. Puis, après l'incendie, elle avait disparu de sa vie, c'était comme si elle l'avait cru mort lui aussi.

Maintenant, au vue des derniers événements, il voyait bien qu'elle était directement impliquée et il s'en voulait de s'être confié à elle. Il apprécierait grandement de se venger. Rien ne serait assez fort pour compenser le mal qu'elle avait causé. Pire, rien ne ramènerait sa famille. Il glissa un regard mélancolique vers Stiles, il devrait le tenir éloigné d'elle. Dorénavant, il était sa famille et Kate pourrait vouloir le tuer également, comme tous ceux de sa meute. Ils étaient tous liés face aux dangers que représentaient l'Alpha et les chasseurs.

-**Pas précisément, mais je l'empêcherai de nuire, **déclara Hale dangereusement menaçant.

Stiles frissonna en entendant cette voix grondante et Derek braqua immédiatement son regard sur lui. L'adolescent rougit violemment sous l'inspection attentive qu'il subissait. Un coup de klaxon ramena le loup à sa conduite. La respiration que l'adolescent n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu se libéra. Il se rappela du terrible son que Derek avait émis tout à l'heure.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il le vit se garer derrière Jackson. Coupant le moteur, Derek n'entama pas de mouvements de descente et Stiles resta également immobile. Lentement, la main de Derek vint effleurer celle de Stiles. Leur souffle s'accéléra, les battements de leur cœur devinrent frénétiques.

Scott frappa au carreau de Stiles, brisant l'instant et l'adolescent sursauta violement avant d'ouvrir la portière pour rejoindre son ami. Derek rétracta ses crocs et quitta à son tour l'habitacle. Scott continuait de doucement l'agacer. Une conversation devrait inévitablement avoir lieu.

* * *

**Alors toujours envie d'une suite ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
**


	10. Dérapages

**Voici le chapitre 10, je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pris pour le publier. Il est écrit depuis longtemps mais je ne le trouvais pas à mon goût. Il manque quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à faire passer ou à intégrer. Ce n'est pas très grave, ce sera dans la suite. Je poste donc ce soir et remercie chaleureusement mes lecteurs, mes reviewers et mes followers pour leur patience et leur soutien dans ce long travail d'écriture.**

**Lulucia : Voici la suite, on laisse un peu de côté l'Alpha pour ce chapitre qui apporte d'autres réponses ^^, j'espère que ça te plaira.  
**

**Shinily : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'essaye d'être un peu original. J'aime bien Lydia et j'essaye de lui rendre un peu plus justice que dans la série. Scott m'agace au plus haut pourtant, je vais avoir besoin de lui pour la suite (autant le torturer un peu au passage).  
**

**Loki Megurine : ****Voici donc la suite, ne frappe pas Scott tout de suite, laisse ce privilège à Derek.  
**

**Jonathan F R : Ne meurs pas je t'en prie, la suite arrive. J'espère que ça te plaira.  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 : Dérapages_**

_**"Je suis attirée par ce qui dérape. Dans la vie tout est dérapage. On tente juste de se canaliser pour ne pas tomber dans la folie. Je pense que l'âme humaine est faite de dérapages contenus"**_

Kate quitta sa chambre en prenant soin de refermer discrètement la porte. Sa petite sortie nocturne devait s'effectuer dans la plus grande discrétion. Personne ne devait savoir où elle se rendait. Certainement pas son indiscipliné de frère. Victoria avait également remarqué que Chris devenait méfiant ses derniers temps. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir volontairement éloigné Allison ce week-end. Kate avait dû lui soutenir que son frère n'était pas stupide au point de laisser sa fille unique trainer avec un loup-garou et pire, de l'encourager à le fréquenter.

D'ailleurs, elle s'était réjouie de lui raconter leur petite virée de cette après-midi. Allison lui avait parut réceptive et alors là, peu importe que Chris tolère la présence de Scott. Le problème se résoudrait de lui-même. Ça ferait un loup-garou de moins.  
En manœuvrant avec habileté, elle aurait accès à Derek et l'éliminerait. Quand lui et l'autre catatonique seront décédés, elle tiendrait sa vengeance. Sa bien aimée serait vengée et peut être enfin libérée de cette malédiction.

Pour l'heure, elle allait la rejoindre pour la purger une nouvelle fois du mal qui coulait dans ses veines. La sonnerie d'un téléphone l'arrêta dans sa descente silencieuse. Elle entendit son frère décrocher et discuter à voix basse. La conversation était incompréhensible. Sans importance du moment que cela occupait son frère le temps qu'elle quitte la maison. Elle capta tout de même un mot au passage et esquissa un sourire narquois. Le corps avait été découvert près du terrain de sport.

Elle se tiendrait au courant prochainement de ce que cela avait entraîné. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas eu de prise, sinon son équipe l'aurait averti. En montant dans sa voiture, elle se demanda tout de même qui avait pu avertir son frère. Peut-être était-il à nouveau en contact avec Stilinski ? Impossible, pas après l'explosion de leur amitié, il y a quelques années. Elle avait mis un point d'honneur à séparer son frère de ses mauvaises fréquentations. L'orgueil des uns et des autres avaient fait le reste. Ces mecs étaient ridicules. Bon, elle avait dû en tuer un au passage. Jack n'avait pas été facile à berner, mais il ne pouvait que faire confiance à la si gentille petite sœur de Chris.

Que de bons souvenirs ! Ce magnifique incendie. La maison d'une meute de loup brûle presque mieux que celle des autres. Enfin, c'était assez subjectif.

Elle arriva enfin à destination et son cœur se serra un peu à l'idée de pénétrer dans cette maison. Elle avait fait construire cette dernière dans le but de s'installer avec sa bien aimée. Dans un sens, elle vivait ensemble ici. Même si sa fiancée ne pouvait vivre pleinement tant que sa maladie l'affecterait. Kate descendit au sous sol, ouvrant différentes portes et se dirigeant sans peine dans ce labyrinthe souterrain. Elle avait tout prévu pour vivre avec elle au cas où elle ne pourrait la sauver. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'on la touche. Sa captivité était son seul moyen de survivre, il n'y aurait pas d'alternative. Son mal pouvait être soigné.

-**Je suis rentrée ! **s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en déverrouillant une dernière porte.

Une jeune fille brune à l'air amorphe était assise dans un canapé neuf. Elle leva à peine la tête vers Kate quand celle-ci vint près d'elle.

-**C'est l'heure de ton traitement ma chérie, **continua-t-elle en allant chercher une aiguille ainsi que des poches de sang vide**. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu me libérer en personne. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir. **

La jeune fille ne réagit toujours pas. Elle lui tendit mollement le bras lorsque Kate l'exigea et la laissa lui prélever autant de liquide vitale que cette dernière jugeait nécessaire. Kate la séquestrait ici depuis un long moment maintenant. Elle ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de la sauver. La sauver de sa lycanthropie. Seulement, elle était née comme cela, ce n'était pas une maladie ni une malédiction. Elle avait tenté de lui dire, lui expliquer mais Kate était devenue folle. Elle ne l'écoutait plus depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Cela était, en quelque sorte, inévitable dans cette situation avec le poids de sa filiation qui contrait les élans de son cœur. Son esprit malléable d'adolescente franchissant la ligne de la folie pour ne pas sombrer en enfer.

Alors, après l'incendie qui ravagea sa maison, Laura partit sans lui donner de nouvelles. Sa famille venait de mourir, il ne restait que son frère qu'elle ne pouvait même pas recueillir. Son oncle était le seul survivant, Peter. Malheureusement, il finirait ses jours seul dans un hôpital, sans souvenir, sans pouvoir bouger. Jamais plus, elle ne le verrait courir une dernière fois et hurler à la lune. C'est comme s'il était mort ce jour là avec les autres. Elle ne passait que trop rarement le voir, la vision étant juste insupportable.

L'incendie. Une véritable obsession. Sa famille avait dû être droguée. Jamais un simple incendie n'aurait pu les retenir, pas les loups. Les loups n'auraient pas permis que les humains de la meute ne périssent. Mais qui avait pu les approcher d'assez proche pour les droguer sans éveiller les soupçons de la meute.

Le shérif, son parrain, s'était battu pour qu'elle puisse obtenir une réparation financière mais l'assurance bloquait toujours et l'héritage ne viendrait qu'avec des dettes si l'assurance n'allait pas dans leur sens. Son parrain lui avait fait parvenir de l'argent mais avec la perte de sa femme, il n'avait pas pu s'impliquer plus que cela. Son fils devait être sa priorité. Bien qu'il ait proposé à plusieurs reprises de prendre soin d'elle, elle ne pouvait les mettre en danger. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer et préférait rester près de son frère.

Ce dernier semblait plus renfermé. Lui qui ne s'était jamais mêlé à quiconque ne faisant pas partie de sa famille, subissait un véritable calvaire dans sa famille d'accueil. Elle s'était arrangée pour obtenir un droit de garde une fois par mois. Au moment des pleines lunes, mais c'était intenable pour Derek. Il devenait de plus en froid, et renfermé.

En cherchant obstinément, elle réussit à obtenir un semblant de piste. Une piste qui l'avait ramenée près de Kate. Si près. Son collier l'avait trahi. Sa folie l'avait emportée trop loin. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Elle avait tué sa famille et s'était perdue.

Laura avait attendu que son frère sache se prendre en charge lui-même avant de se confronter à la chasseuse. Ça ne s'était pas passée comme prévue. Elle avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait. Malgré ce qu'elle lui faisait. Kate comptait pour elle, même si elle demeurait une psychopathe meurtrière, elle croyait en son amour. Même si la fin était proche.

**-Kate, je vais mourir, **murmura Laura dans un soupir.

-**Non, c'est la bête en toi qui meurt, **assura Kate pleine d'espoir en la serrant dans ses bras. **Bientôt, tu renaîtras et nous pourront vivre ensemble. Je t'aime tellement.**

Laura aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle aussi, seulement, elle n'en avait plus la force. La main de Kate serra la sienne plus fort, elle lui souriait avec douceur.

Progressivement, le regard de Laura se fit vague et elle perdit connaissance. Le fil qui rattachait sa raison à son corps s'étiolait un peu plus chaque fois. Kate avait tort, ce n'était certainement pas la louve en elle qui s'éteindrait la première.

/

* * *

/

Chris sauta dans sa voiture une fois qu'il fut assuré que personne ne se préoccuperait de ce qu'il allait faire. Le véhicule de sa sœur était manquant. Etrange, il ne l'avait pas entendu partir.

Cette sournoise se faufilait tel un serpent hors de sa vue pour mieux l'attaquer par derrière. Il était certain qu'elle manigançait encore quelque chose. Si elle était véritablement responsable de ces meurtres, elle allait forcément commettre une erreur et il la coincerait. Pas moyen qu'elle ne s'en sorte. Cette fois plus de faux semblant, il ne se laisserait pas berner.

Cette femme n'était plus sa sœur. L'avait-elle d'ailleurs été ? Chris ne ressentait que du dégoût pour sa famille. Il aurait dû briser tous liens avec eux plutôt que d'en arriver à ce genre de sentiments. Trop tard. Tout aurait pu être différent.

Il gara sa voiture un peu en retrait avant de rejoindre à pied l'endroit que Stilinski lui avait indiqué.

La forêt était glauque à cette heure de la nuit, quelques spots perçaient la noirceur rendant l'atmosphère plus lugubre entre les rubans de la police.

-**Charmant comme lieu de rendez-vous, **dit-il en guise de salut alors qu'il arrivait à hauteur du shérif les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

-**Les bois, des lampes torches, un cadavre, tu connais mon sens du romantisme, **répliqua son ami.

-**Laisse moi faire la prochaine fois. Je suis plus chandelles et plats italiens, **sourit Chris content de retrouver une certaine proximité avec son ami. **Dis moi, ce corps est entier contrairement aux autres non ?**

**-Oui, et c'est bien le sang de Laura, **confirma le shérif en se souvenant de la réaction de Derek.

**-Tu as vu la quantité qu'il y a ! **s'alarma légèrement le chasseur.

Stilinski s'écarta et laissa le chasseur examiner le corps. Il aurait été plus utile qu'il vienne avant que toute la police du comté ne ravage les indices. Seulement, cela était impossible. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que la victime et celle-ci serait bientôt emportée à la morgue pour l'autopsie. Enfin, peut-être verrait-il tout de même quelque chose qui pourrait relier la victime à son meurtrier ou à l'Alpha.

Étudiant avec attention le corps en lui-même, le chasseur eut un petit sourire victorieux, il était facile de trouver quand on savait où chercher. Chris préleva de la poudre à proximité du cadavre et la glissa dans un tube. Il essaya de l'identifier à la lumière d'un spot. Cette poudre était présente en petite quantité à un endroit bien précis, près du cou. Un endroit que seul un loup reniflerait pour s'assurer de l'identité de sa victime. Il ne reconnaissait pas la substance, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'attirail habituel, mais il connaissait ce genre de méthode.

-**C'est malin. Elle a mis une sorte d'aconit dans le cou de cette fille. Je ne sais pas quelles en sont les effets mais je sais qui pourrait nous renseigner, **glissa Chris fier de sa trouvaille.

-**Elle ? Tu penses à Kate ? **répondit le shérif sachant déjà qui les renseignerait.

**-Qui d'autre utilise ce genre de méthode sournoise ? Mon père et il n'est pas là. Alors à part Kate ou Vic, je ne vois pas. Vic a les compétences de parfaite petite chimiste, elle aime faire des recherches sur les vertus de l'aconit et ses diverses utilisations. Kate, elle, est tout à fait du genre à mettre en application ce type de recherches. Alors oui, elle, **finit Chris soufflé par ses propres conclusions audacieuses. **Elle qui comme par hasard est revenue en même temps que la disparition de Laura et juste avant que ne commence cette vague de meurtre. Je ne crois pas réellement aux coïncidences.**

Si seulement, il y avait la moindre chance qu'il ait tort mais non. Il savait qu'elle était cette fille dérangée. Il devait dorénavant concentrer ses efforts à faire chuter la marionnette dégénérée de son père. Dorénavant, il reniait son statut de chasseur, ce qu'il aurait dû faire à l'instant où Stilinski le lui avait demandé. Il avait été si proche de le faire à ce moment là, parce que c'était lui. Pour eux, leur amitié.

Mais, Vic lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et il s'était laissé emporté par son père. Victoria avait perdu ce premier enfant. Avait-il seulement existé ? Il doutait de tout désormais. Et puis Allison était arrivée … Il avait continué une double vie un peu bancale, retrouvant ses potes quand il le pouvait jusqu'à la tragédie. Là, il n'avait plus rien eu à retrouver, il avait fui pour oublier ce gâchis.

-**Tu crois qu'il va nous recevoir ? **

**-Tu es le Shérif non ? **assura Chris dans un sourire.

Stilinski acquiesça en souriant également et indiqua dans son talkie à son équipe qu'il pouvait emmener le corps. Pauvre fille, elle s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et avait croisé la route d'une se demandait tout de même ce qui motivait Kate dans cette histoire. Capturer un Alpha ? La méthode était tout de même un peu extrême.

Qu'avait-il fait subir à Laura ?

**/**

* * *

**/**

Quelques instants plus tard, Chris Argent poussait une porte vitrée faisant tinter une clochette. Quel drôle d'endroit, et surtout quelle couverture ! Ce gars était un excentrique dans son genre. Il fallait voir ses fenêtres en frêne, non mais quelle personne faisait cela ? Même les chasseurs n'utilisaient pas le frêne à tout bout de champ pour construire leur maison. Même son paranoïaque et fanatique de père. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils aient besoin de son aide pour venir le voir. Jack leur avait toujours dit qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

Chris savait pourtant que Stilinski se méfiait. Sans raison objective, à part son instinct, lui avait-il confié à l'époque avec un clin d'œil. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé répétait-il inlassablement. Une de ses certitudes inébranlables comme sa loyauté.

-**Nous sommes fermés, **lui indiqua une voix.

-**C'est pour une urgence, **répliqua Chris amusé par la situation.

L'homme en blouse blanche se retourna en entendant sa voix. En voyant l'étincelle traverser ses yeux, Chris sut qu'il l'avait immédiatement reconnu. En même temps, cet homme plein de secrets savait dans quel camp il jouait, enfin croyait le savoir. Il se devait de connaître tous les pions de l'échiquier.

-**Je n'ai rien à vous dire, **expliqua l'homme en serrant les dents. **Je ne peux rien pour vous.**

-**Au contraire, **assura le shérif en apparaissant derrière Chris qui lui tenait la porte ouverte. **Nous avons besoin que vous nous analysiez ceci, docteur Deaton.**

Le shérif employait un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Il avait l'habitude d'être obéi et il n'appréciait guère le praticien. Deaton jeta un regard surpris au duo qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à les revoir côte à côte. Levant prestement la main, il attrapa au vol le flacon que lui lançait Argent. Une sorte d'aconit sans aucun doute. Il leur promit d'analyser au plus vite l'échantillon. Pour une fois que quelque chose lui échappait, il était curieux d'en apprendre plus.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu les réunir finalement ?

De plus, l'aconit était une spécialité des chasseurs, pourquoi l'un d'eux aurait besoin de ses compétences ?

/

* * *

/

-**Vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Une pizza sans pepperoni, c'est déprimant comme une pizza sans ami, **déclara Stiles avec emphase.

-**Peu importe du moment qu'il y a beaucoup de fromages, **insista lourdement Lydia en se couchant à moitié sur Stiles pour récupérer le dépliant.

-**Non, l'important ce sont les olives, **répliqua Scott en rattrapant au vol le papier avant que Lydia n'ait pu poser le regard dessus.

-**Il faut qu'elle soit à pâte fine ! **répondirent à l'unisson Allison et Jackson ce qui leur attira un regard noir de Scott.

-**Surtout pas d'anchois ! **cria Danny qui lisait quelques documents que Stiles avait amené.

Dans un coin de la cuisine, téléphone en main Derek prenait l'air le plus exaspéré qu'il connaissait. Cette bande d'adolescents lui tapait sur le système. Il allait commander une quatre fromage à pâte fine avec pepperoni et supplément d'olives, taille extra et surtout base crème fraiche. C'était pas difficile de nourrir une meute, surtout quand elle était composée d'ado. Il attendit encore quelques instants, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres exigences. Peut-être devrait-il les bouffer, ça lui éviterait de devoir téléphoner et il aurait la paix.

Surtout celui au bout du canapé à côté de la rousse, il en ferait bien son dessert. Rien ne pressait se sermonna-t-il. Pourtant, rien n'interdisait de regarder.

Le téléphone de Scott sonna et le louveteau sembla réaliser quelque chose d'important. Il décrocha à toute vitesse bredouillant des excuses.

-**Oui maman, j'arrive tout de suite. Je ne t'ai pas du tout oublié ! Ah le père de Stiles t'a dit ? et pour l'entraînement aussi. Mais oui, je t'aurais raconté tout ça en venant te chercher. Ok, j'arrive, **termina-t-il en soupirant. **Désolé les gars …**

**-Putain, on est pas prêt de manger ! **râla Stiles. **Mec, comment peux-tu oublier ta mère ? Ta mère sans déconner ! Elle t'a donné la vie, elle te prête sa voiture. Une mère, c'est pas le genre de truc qu'on oublie dans un coin, genre j'ai oublié ma montre sur le lavabo ou j'ai oublié de faire mon devoir d'histoire.**

**-On aura qu'à prendre la pizza sur la route, **argua Lydia en se rechaussant pour être prête à monter en voiture, puis voyant que personne ne bougeait. **Ben quoi, il va se déplacer tout seul ? **

**-ça va vite devenir lourd de se balader à 3 voitures dès que l'un de nous doit aller quelque part, **fit remarquer Jackson en embrassant sa copine. **Si ça vous dérange pas, je vais pisser, et seul, avant de partir.**

**-Sauf si tu as besoin d'aide, **répliqua Danny narquois. **Pour la tenir peut-être ?**

Jackson lui envoya une de ses baskets que le nouveau louveteau évita facilement en rigolant.

-**Pour viser alors non ? **dit Danny en se saisissant de la chaussure pour la ramener à son propriétaire.

Scott fit une moue d'excuse aux autres. Il avait promis à sa mère de passer la prendre à la fin de son service en échange de quoi, elle lui prêtait la voiture. Evidemment, le facteur loup-garou n'avait pas été pris en compte. Il devrait faire plus attention aux promesses qu'il faisait. Sa mère allait finir par s'inquiéter et se mêler d'un peu trop prêt du côté surnaturel de sa vie. Non, Scott comptait éviter cela à tous prix. Sa mère avait assez de soucis comme cela et elle se mettrait en danger si jamais elle connaissait la vérité sur ses activités.

/

* * *

/

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Scott se présenta avec Allison à l'accueil. Sa mère discutait un peu plus loin dans le couloir avec un homme passablement énervé. Le loup se servit de son ouïe surhumaine pour capter le dialogue. Ce n'était pas très poli mais bon. Il s'agissait du père d'Isaac et Scott était plutôt curieux d'entendre ses explications.

-**Monsieur Lahey ! Mon fils pratique également ce sport et je peux vous assurer que je vois pas de telles marques sur son corps ! **sifflait Melissa en colère.

-**Madame McCall, votre fils ne s'entraîne peut-être pas aussi fort que le mien. Dans tous les cas, je ne vous permets pas d'insinuer que je maltraite mon fils ! Il ne me reste plus que lui. Il travaille dur et en plus de ses études et de ses entraînements, il travaille avec moi. Nous n'avons plus que l'un pour l'autre et même si c'est difficile, nous nous en sortons très bien. Je ne fais pas de mal à mon fils, **s'énerva monsieur Lahey. **Je lui donne l'éducation dont il a besoin.**

-**Peut-être, mais ce genre de marques ne vient pas du lacrosse, tout est dans le dossier. Parler avec lui, des camarades lui ont sans doute fait quelque chose, **termina Melissa tout en sachant que le coupable se trouvait très certainement devant lui.

Scott ne put s'empêcher de vouloir frapper le père d'Isaac, juste pour lui montrer ce que ça faisait. Une rage sourde lui battait les tempes. Devant se calmer avant de commettre l'irréparable, il gronda entre ses dents à Allison de l'attendre là et se faufila à travers les couloirs. La jeune fille se doutait que ses sens de loup garou l'entraînait loin d'elle et elle comprenait. Elle comprenait que toute une partie de la vie de Scott échappait à son compréhension.

Allison l'observa s'éloigner à pas furtifs. Il tendit le nez pour capter l'odeur de l'adolescent.

Au début, le désinfectant lui piqua violemment les narines, puis petit à petit, il réussit à le dissocier du reste et suivit son odeur jusque dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir mais ce n'était pas un problème pour le jeune lycanthrope. Le torse d'Isaac était entièrement bandé. Sur le carnet au pied du lit, il était indiqué qu'il avait deux côtes fracturées, de petites entailles et de multiples contusions. Chaque marques sur la peau visible étaient une preuve de son calvaire.

Scott s'approcha doucement du blessé. Dans la pénombre, il observa sa poitrine se soulever doucement et régulièrement. Hésitant, il tendit la main pour effleurer celle de l'endormi. Le contact était chaud, presque brûlant. Il recula vivement comme pris en faute et se précipita au dehors. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Il se souvenait de la rage, d'avoir suivi un parfum délicieusement entêtant puis de s'être brûlé. Ses sentiments volaient en lui comme des oiseaux affolés dans une cage. Il ne comprenait plus.

En revenant à l'accueil, il percuta Allison et celle-ci arqua les sourcils intrigués. Son petit semblait chamboulé.

-**Tu as vu le diable ou quoi ? **demanda-t-elle en se remettant sur pied.

-**Oui, enfin non ! **se rattrapa-t-il. **Où est ma mère ? **

**-Je ne sais pas mais regarde par là, **désigna Allison pour détourner ses pensées du problème qui semblait l'occuper.

Seulement, Scott n'eut pas la même vision que sa copine qui elle voyait sa meute rassemblée en attente de deux de leurs membres.

Il aperçut d'abord un blouson de cuir noir contenant le loup qu'il détestait le plus au monde, accoudé à un distributeur que Stiles tentait de maltraiter en l'invectivant pour un paquet de chips. Stiles n'avait jamais de bol avec les machines. Avec rien en fait, se reprit-il en jetant un regard hargneux à Derek, profitant du fait que celui-ci ne regarde que Stiles. Attitude totalement ridicule selon lui. Comme si fixer Stiles pouvait justifier d'un quelconque attachement.

Il entendit son ami geindre auprès de Jackson.

-**Pitié, donne moi encore un dollar ! Je vais mourir de faim, **pleurnicha Stiles. **Je suis un adolescent en pleine croissance. **

**-J'ai plus rien, **s'excusa Jackson. **Tu n'as qu'à secouer ce truc ou demander à Derek de le faire pour toi. **

Le sportif lui avait confié la dernière pièce qui se trouvait dans le fond de sa poche et la machine ne prenait pas les billets. De plus, il considérait qu'ils étaient dans leur bon droit de secouer l'appareil, après tout, le paquet de chips était payé. Ce n'était pas de leur faute si elle était défectueuse. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème à l'un des supers loups garou de la meute de récupérer le bien de Stiles. Derek était appuyé sur la machine, il pouvait lui donner un discret coup d'épaule. Au moins, Stiles cesserait de s'agiter un instant et ils auraient droit à un peu de silence.

Derek allait s'exécuter quand un autre loup intervint pour calmer Stiles qui délirait à propos de conspirations.

**-Stiles, tu as fini de te faire remarquer, **le coupa Scott dans son délire. **C'est un hôpital ici.**

-**Scott mon pote, file moi du blé ! Maintenant, **exigea soudain l'adolescent survolté, en voyant là, le dernier à qui il n'avait pas encore demandé.

Sans plus discuter, Scott s'exécuta dans la minute et sortit la monnaie de sa poche pour la fourrer dans la main tendue de Stiles. Il était bien content d'accéder à ses désirs, évitant ainsi que Derek ne se mette encore en avant. En relevant la tête, il croisa justement le regard de Hale.

Ses iris veinés de rouge brûlaient, irréels sous les néons du couloirs. Le temps qu'il en prenne conscience, ils avaient repris leur teinte normale et Stiles sautait tout excité vers le distributeur. Scott se dit qu'il avait dû rêver. Un effet de l'antipathie que lui inspirait naturellement le brun, certainement. Juste une illusion, il devait être bien fatigué et perturbé pour que ses sens lui jouent des tours.

-**Scott, mon chéri, l'adjoint du shérif est là pour te poser quelques questions, **l'appela sa mère près d'Allison rester à l'autre bout du couloir**. Tu n'étais pas obligé de te faire accompagner par autant de monde, **désigna-t-elle la troupe du menton. **N'est ce pas Stiles qui englouti un paquet de chips ? Le même qui me fait un cours de nutrition en m'assurant que les dites chips sont cancérigènes et dangereuses pour la santé ?**

**-Maman, on peut faire vite, on avait prévu de se faire une soirée ciné chez Jackson et on n'a pas encore les pizzas. De toute façon, je ne connaissais pas la victime, **conclut-il**.**

Sa mère l'observa en faisant une petite grimace inquiète. Son fils n'était visiblement pas dans son assiette. Quelque chose semblait fortement le préoccuper. En même temps, entre le meurtre d'un condisciple et l'attaque de la bête sauvage lors de l'entrainement, il y avait de quoi perturber des adolescents. Elle comprenait le besoin qu'ils avaient de passer du temps ensemble pour en parler et se rassurer. Elle-même ne souhaitait que rentrer se reposer et la perspective de passer une soirée sans adolescent la tentait bien.

-**Melissa ! **interpella une infirmière. **Super ! Est-ce que tu pourrais rester encore un peu ? Cindy n'est toujours pas arrivée et elle est injoignable. **

**-Bien sûr mais … **

**-J'espère qu'elle a une excuse valable, parce qu'avec le manque de personnel ces derniers temps, c'est un peu la galère, **marmonna l'infirmière avant de tendre dans un sourire la feuille de service à la mère de Scott. **Encore merci, je ne me voyais pas faire tourner le service sans une personne supplémentaire. **

Ce travail était vraiment une vocation. Melissa soupira en disant adieu à sa soirée tranquille et se concentra un minimum sur les questions, somme toutes banales qui étaient posés à son fils. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il ne connaissait pas la victime. Sa disparition en elle-même ne semblait pas l'affecter. Pourtant, elle voyait bien que quelque chose le préoccupait. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'ils auraient le temps d'en discuter mais elle se promit de prendre le temps pour une petite conversation. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de s'intéresser à la vie de l'autre. Depuis que son fils fréquentait une fille en fait. L'officier les remercia enfin et elle réclama les clefs de la voiture sachant que Scott se ferait véhiculer par un de ses nombreux camarades, alors qu'elle ne savait pas à quelle heure, elle sortirait.

Pourquoi diable étaient-ils tous venus ? se redemanda-t-elle une dernière fois en observant le grand brun qui semblait plus âgé que le reste de la bande tirer en arrière un Stiles agité par le col de son pull.

-**Scott qui est le garçon avec Stiles là bas ? **demanda-t-elle dans le vide puisque son fils décida de les ignorer, elle et sa question.

**-C'est Derek Hale, le petit copain du fils du shérif, **répondit l'officier de police lui tendant un papier à signer en regardant le couple du coin de l'œil.

-**Stiles a un petit copain ? **s'étonna Melissa en jetant un autre regard à Scott qui continua de faire celui qui n'entendait rien quand il parlait à sa copine.

Après avoir fini les démarches administratives concernant l'enquête sur la mort de Milt et avant de prendre son service, elle se dirigea vers le groupe d'amis. Vers Stiles plus précisément. Scott ne lui avait pas parlé de cela et elle était curieuse d'être présentée à la personne qui sortait avec son presque deuxième fils. Scott suivit la manœuvre du coin de l'œil, ne pouvant hélas pas intervenir.

-**Bonsoir vous tous. Stiles, tu pourrais me présenter ton ami ? **demanda Melissa consciente d'être un peu indiscrète enfin pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait été quand elle avait rencontré Allison.

La jeune fille était en pleine discussion avec Scott un peu plus loin. Son fils n'avait d'ailleurs pas daigné lui répondre. A croire qu'Allison l'hypnotisait, Scott avait bien changé depuis quelques temps. Mais, ce n'était pas ce qu'il l'intéressait sur le moment. Stiles regardait Melissa McCall avec des yeux ronds.

Lui présenter son ami ? Lequel se demandait-il en cherchant autour de lui ? Focalisant son attention sur Lydia qui lui faisait des signes indiquant quelqu'un à côté de lui, il suivit son doigt et y trouva Derek agacé à l'autre bout. Cet ami là ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils étaient pas amis non ? Si ? Se protéger, c'était de l'amitié déjà. Il revint au visage de la mère de son meilleur ami pour avoir une indication. Une certaine excitation s'affichait ainsi qu'une pointe de joie inexplicable. Elle semblait contente pour lui et en même temps curieuse.

-**Ben, voilà Derek. Derek, c'est la mère de Scott, **commença-t-il pas très sûr de lui.

-**Enchantée ! Alors comme ça vous sortez avec Stiles, je le voyais moins à la maison depuis quelques temps, je pensais que c'était parce que Scott fréquentait une jeune fille. Mais en fait, ce petit cachottier voyait également quelqu'un. Qui aurait cru ? Et dire que Scott râlait à longueur de temps à propos de tes bavardages sur cette autre fille ….**

**-Maman ! **intervint Scott qui écoutait la conversation d'une oreille depuis que sa mère s'était rapprochée.

Derek ne daigna pas serrer la main tendue de Melissa et se contenta d'esquisser un léger mouvement de tête. La mère de Scott ne s'en formalisa pas et fit un petit signe avant de ramener son bras le long de son corps. Scott, de son côté, redoutait une nouvelle démonstration de Derek impliquant Stiles et un échange de salive, plus encore que ce que les propos de sa mère pourrait signifier aux yeux des autres. Braquant son regard effrayant vers Scott, le loup le plus âgé essaya de déterminer le pourquoi de son agitation, avant d'esquisser un sourire narquois.

-**Ami ! **sembla réaliser brutalement Stiles à voix haute. **Derek, mon petit-ami. C'est curieux parce qu'il est pas petit du tout. Il est plus grand, à tous les sens du terme, en âge et en taille et en muscles et …par conséquent, on pourrait plutôt dire que c'est mon grand ami. Mon grand ami Derek.**

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son ami se perdre dans des explications absurdes. Jackson se demanda un instant comment un gars qui embrassait devant tout le monde un autre garçon comme Derek, pouvait se mettre à … à faire ça : gesticuler et délirer. Danny soupira devant ce spectacle, pensant que Stiles avait un peu de mal à faire son coming-out. Pauvre garçon, il l'aiderait volontiers mais, il préférait laisser son petit-ami gérer tout ça. Question de survie.

Adepte du silence et des démonstrations pratiques plutôt que théoriques, Derek s'approcha de son adorable petit bavard comptant mettre en œuvre une méthode éprouvée ces derniers jours. Bien entendu, Scott ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et attrapa Stiles par le poignet pour le tirer hors de la trajectoire du loup pervers et profiteur.

Lançant un regard meurtrier, Derek souffla bruyamment en voyant la grimace de douleur de Stiles qui avait vivement retiré son poignet et le massait désormais cachant son regard paniqué en fixant ses chaussures.

-**Tu es blessé Stiles ? **s'inquiéta madame McCall en voyant la réaction excessive de Derek. **Laisse moi voir.**

-**Non, c'est bon, **assura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. **Je me suis fait mal à l'entrainement. **

Melissa releva le visage vers Derek pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas maltraité l'adolescent. L'étincelle d'inquiétude qui traversa un instant ses prunelles en fixant Stiles attentivement, ne laissait pas de place au doute : il n'était pas coupable de cela. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une attitude un peu froide et hostile qu'il martyrisait son copain. Au contraire, la façon dont il l'attira contre lui pour le rassurer, l'incitait à croire qu'il était du genre protecteur. Voilà pourquoi Scott ne semblait pas l'apprécier.

Croyait-il que ce gars allait écarter Stiles du chemin de leur amitié ? Elle secoua la tête en regardant son fils. Les adolescents se torturaient avec un rien. En revanche, l'attitude de Stiles n'était pas clair. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, seulement, elle ne pouvait pas s'imposer. Stiles ne s'ouvrait pas facilement contrairement à ce que son exubérance pouvait laisser croire.

-**Si ça ne passe pas ou que tu as besoin de parler. Tu sais où me trouver Stiles, **lui dit-elle avant de filer prendre son service.

Derek savait au fond de lui que Scott méritait d'apprendre, au plus tôt, qu'on ne touchait pas à son petit-ami. C'était une nécessité pour que la cohésion de la meute ne soit pas mise en péril. Toute leur dynamique reposait sur le respect de chacun. Stiles était désormais comme une extension de lui-même et soyons franc, il ne viendrait pas à l'idée de Scott de le toucher.

Pour le moment, la priorité était de faire reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal à Stiles. Un rien le faisait grimper au plafond et le rendait nerveux. Inutilement nerveux. Un tel niveau de stress nuisait à son rétablissement. Stiles se blottissait contre lui, il sentait son souffle chaud pénétrant son t-shirt pour atteindre sa peau. Il aimait mélanger ainsi leurs odeurs. C'était imperceptible pour Stiles mais cela le rassurait lui.

Magiquement, ce qui le rassurait lui, semblait apaiser l'adolescent passant par un lien invisible entre eux. Il aurait pu le garder contre lui durant une éternité même si ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

Le distributeur choisit ce moment précis pour débloquer le paquet qui lui avait été demandé plus d'une demi heure plus tôt. Il tomba mollement dans le silence de plomb tombé sur le groupe. Stiles se détacha de l'étreinte protectrice de Derek et alla s'en emparer.

Ainsi libéré, Derek se jeta sur Scott et l'attrapa à la gorge, le réduisant au silence. Avant que Stiles ne se retourne, il le traîna dans une chambre sans qu'aucun des autres membres n'ose protester.

-**Lâche moi, **gronda Scott ne supportant d'être à la merci de ce psychopathe.

Le loup furieux le toisa méchamment. La colère vibrait en lui et il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il perdrait le contrôle. Le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait lorsque Scott faisait quelque chose de stupide. Il se contenta donc de gronder plus fort sur ce louveteau ignorant. Scott réussit à se défaire de la poigne et se réfugia près de la fenêtre. Un peu désorienté, son regard erra dans la pièce, s'arrêtant un instant sur l'occupant relié à des machines. Puis, il revint à Derek qui ne semblait pas décolérer. Pour un peu, on pourrait le croire réellement concerné.

-**Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, **s'excusa-t-il sachant que cela ne suffirait pas.

Le regard de son vis-à-vis se fit plus dur en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Scott prit son mal en patience, il refusait de céder du terrain. Peu importe ce que Derek voulait de lui ou de Stiles ou même encore de la meute au complet. Scott savait que son ami avait besoin de lui pas de ce manipulateur. Les marques sur ses bras, son attitude, tout criait qu'il était ébranlé par son agression. Impossible qu'une armoire à glace insensible puisse l'aider. A part profiter de lui, qu'attendait-il de cette mascarade ?

Derek refusait de le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. L'hostilité dont Scott avait toujours fait preuve à son égard, était incompréhensible. Il fallait qu'il crache ce qu'il avait sur le cœur pour pouvoir progresser.

-**Pourquoi refuses-tu systématiquement ce que j'apporte ? **demanda finalement Derek entre ses dents. **Je t'ai aidé quand tu en as eu besoin et tu me rejettes depuis notre première rencontre. Pourquoi ?**

Brisant le silence, cette question resta suspendue entre eux. Objectivement, Scott ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il l'avait détesté dès la première seconde où Stiles l'avait trouvé trop classe dans son blouson. Ajoutant presque immédiatement qu'il était flippant, mais Scott savait que Stiles aimait ce genre, un peu dangereux. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comme il encensait Lydia Martin. Une grimace de dégoût s'imprima clairement sur son visage et il ne put empêcher un rictus méprisant d'apparaître voyant la mine du loup dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-**Puéril adolescent nombriliste comme d'habitude, **claqua Derek pour obtenir une réaction.

Les yeux de Scott luisirent de colère dans l'ombre. Il s'agaça d'autant plus de voir Derek maître de lui-même prêt à riposter à une attaque physique, ce léger sourire arrogant au bord des lèvres. Tout comme son père. A toiser les autres de haut, à exiger des réponses, donner des conseils et démontrer qu'il est le meilleur.

Scott se tourna vers la fenêtre, lui tournant clairement le dos en signe de mépris. En lui bouillonnait toute la haine que lui inspirait son géniteur. Colère qu'il retournait aisément contre Derek. Dehors, la nuit semblait calme. Il souhaitait s'y fondre un instant pour oublier. Oublier son cœur blessé, oublier son aversion pour son père. Courir entre les arbres et se laisser bercer par la lune. Ce genre d'envie le prenait de plus en plus souvent.

Néanmoins, le tirant de sa rêverie mélancolique, un bruit attira son attention sans en prendre conscience, il avait laissé une oreille trainer vers Isaac. Juste par inquiétude. Une chose anormale faisait affoler les machines de sa chambre.

Cette chose le poussait à s'y rendre rapidement. Impérieux besoin de s'assurer que rien de grave ne se passait. Rien n'existait plus que l'attraction exercée sur son corps et sa volonté. D'un mouvement, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta par-dessus. Le chemin le plus court passait ailleurs que par une lutte stérile avec Derek. Il n'avait plus le temps de se soucier de ce gars et de ses discussions inutiles.

Surpris par son attitude, Derek le regarda faire en pensant que ce gamin avait de sérieux problèmes. Cette conversation n'était pas finie et le ton serait nettement moins aimable quand elle reprendrait.

En attendant, il avait d'autres points à régler. Stiles semblait atteindre ses limites pour aujourd'hui. Le reste de la meute également, elle restait encore fragile et il devait leur permettre de reprendre des forces. Derek savait que les jours à venir seraient certainement aussi remplis et éprouvant que celui-ci.

Pour être au maximum, ils devaient tous prendre du repos et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ensuite, ils pourraient commencer l'entraînement, puis ils passeraient à l'attaque.

En sortant, il fit tomber Allison et Jackson qui avaient l'oreille collée à la porte pour écouter ce qui se passait entre lui et Scott. Un haussement de sourcil amusé avant de les enjamber puis il se rendit auprès de Stiles qui était en grande conversation avec Lydia et Danny sur les effets que le sang d'un Alpha avait sur les autres loups. Tout à fait le genre de conversation à avoir en public, grogna-t-il en s'approchant.

-**Vous étiez où ? Mais enfin où est Scott ? L'infirmière là-bas nous a déjà demandé deux fois de partir. Ici, c'est un hôpital et les heures de visites sont finies depuis longtemps. En plus, on a personne à « visiter » … Enfin, elle a pas l'air commode. Rassure toi, tu es toujours au top des gens à l'air pas commode. Qui pourrait rivaliser d'ailleurs ? **débita Stiles en se relevant. **Un peu comme cette race de chien au visage écrasé, t'es né avec cet air peu engageant. C'est naturel, personne ne peut lutter, **finit-il avec un brin d'insolence**.**

Derek appliqua donc sa meilleure réaction en la circonstance à savoir : plaquer violement Stiles contre un mur et se coller contre lui. L'effet escompté eut bien lieu. Stiles se tut, le souffle soudain court.

Pour le loup, son insolence n'avait certainement pas eu d'autres buts que de se retrouver dans cette situation et Derek était plus qu'heureux de rentrer dans ce genre de jeu. Derek ne sortit pas les crocs, il se contenta de le fixer laissant leur souffle se mélanger. Les hormones adolescentes firent le reste et Stiles vira finalement au rouge. Bredouillant, n'osant pas trop gigoter, il posa tout de même ses mains sur le torse musclé pour tenter de le repousser sans vraiment le vouloir. Peut-être voulait-il l'attirer en fait ? Se fondre en lui ou fondre tout court.

Les autres autour d'eux étaient intrigués par ce spectacle si particulier. Or, autour d'eux n'existe plus pendant un instant. Une éternité. Le regard de Stiles finit par se voiler légèrement. Il aime être dans les bras de Derek. Il se sent protégé et hors d'atteinte. Dans cet espace réduit, il est à l'abri, c'est le deal. Même s'il en veut plus et qu'il déborde parfois de leur étrange accord.

Tant que Derek l'accorderait, il prendrait ce qu'il lui fallait. Etait-ce égoïste ? Pouvait-il l'être juste un peu, juste avec lui, juste un instant ?

Tant que leur marché tenait, il pourrait bénéficier de l'attention du loup. C'était très certainement éphémère mais la vie en elle-même l'était, surtout pour un humain, alors autant en profiter. Au moins un peu.

Pouvait-il se l'accorder ?

/

* * *

/

Après être à nouveau entré dans l'hôpital, Scott bifurqua pour éviter sa mère dans un couloir. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Une certaine urgence lui nouait les entrailles. Après s'être assuré que la voie était enfin libre, il put rejoindre la chambre. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, les bips s'étaient étrangement tus. Les machines avaient juste été débranché et le coupable expirait bruyamment, le corps à moitié hors du lit. Isaac serrait convulsivement les draps entre ses doigts pâles, tentant de reprendre son souffle. De maîtriser les spasmes qui le secouaient.

Silencieux, Scott semblait fasciné par le corps meurtri, se débattant avec lui-même, légèrement suffocant comme un poisson hors de l'eau sous la clarté lunaire. La beauté mélangée à la violence de cette scène excitait les sens du loup, lui donnant envie de sexe et de sang. Une envie brutale et quasiment irrépressible. Scott se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang avec ses crocs et enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, avant d'intervenir et de soulever Isaac. D'expérience, il le savait léger. Il se débattit mais Scott plaqua violemment ce corps blanc contre le matelas. Le lit grinça sous le poids des deux corps.

Un gémissement étouffé, plaintif et Scott se détacha légèrement. Isaac avait déjà deux côtes brisées. Les regards se heurtèrent durement, la tempête faisait rage chez le blessé. Indomptable.

Brillant d'or, les yeux de Scott voulurent dominer, s'imposer. Furtivement, Isaac ressembla à Stiles sous lui, comme dans un rêve. Un cauchemar. Le goût métallique se tarit dans sa bouche, ramenant un semblant de raison dans son esprit.

Sous le choc, il recula. Sa peau sentant encore la chaleur de l'autre qui le fixait interdit. Blessé.

-**Tu ne dois pas te lever, **souffla Scott. **Tu dois te reposer pour guérir.**

Isaac étouffa une quinte de toux et détourna le regard. Contractant sa mâchoire, il voudrait ignorer l'intrus. Le même qui aurait dû l'abandonner là bas. Encore là. Il avait été invisible pour lui depuis toujours et depuis tout à l'heure, il lui était impossible de faire un pas sans tomber et se retrouver dans ses bras. Et ce regard. Prédateur, exigeant.

-**Reste. Au moins ce soir, **ajouta le loup en reculant, leur souhaitant du répit.

Son dos heurta la porte. Il voulait fuir encore. Que faisait-il exactement dans cette chambre pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure ? Isaac pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait non ? Pourquoi ses sens lui avaient soufflés qu'il était en danger ? Isaac commença à trembler violemment et son pouls s'affola. En trois pas, Scott fut de nouveau près de lui. Finalement, Isaac se calma et perdit connaissance au moment où les doigts du loup se posèrent sur son épaule.

Qu'avait-il voulu lui faire quelques instants plus tôt ?

Espérant ne pas avoir aggravé son état, Scott appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière et disparut sans un bruit avec la tête pleine de questions. Aujourd'hui, ses pas ne semblaient le mener que vers Isaac et ses pensées également.

Il se traîna vers sa meute, souhaitant presque qu'ils l'aient abandonné. Ici. Au moins, il aurait une excuse pour courir un peu, vider son esprit. Expier sa folie.

/

* * *

/

Lydia vit arriver Scott avant les autres. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Son intuition lui soufflait que ce n'était pas dû à son altercation avec Derek. Où avait-il disparu ? Il se laissa tomber à côté d'Allison sans regarder les autres et entrelaça leurs doigts. Ses doigts tièdes et rassurant.

-**On peut y aller, **lui demanda-t-elle. **Je crains que ça ne dérape.**

Scott lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il était certainement trop tard, que tout avait déjà dérapé depuis cet entrainement raté. Ses yeux de chiots perdus dans lesquels transparaissaient une douleur connu de lui seul, furent vite remplacé par son regard doux habituel, dédié à sa copine.

Lydia plissa attentivement les yeux, Scott se sentait coupable de quelque chose envers Allison. Etait-ce encore en rapport à Stiles ? Ce que ça semblait compliqué quand l'autre ne répondait pas à ses attentes. Elle le pensait pourtant heureux et amoureux d'Allison et que sa petite crise lui passerait dans quelques temps. Enfin, elle espérait que ça passerait avant que Derek ne soit obligé de le tuer ou de l'humilier publiquement. Quoi que ça pourrait être drôle … parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment et qu'elle le trouvait bête. Mais bon, il faisait partie de la meute et elle serait quand même embêtée pour lui. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange comme sentiment. Ce lien qui n'était pas là hier quand elle s'était levée et qui depuis la traversait pour la connecter aux autres. Un mélange de présences, de sentiments et de protection. Paradoxalement, elle se retrouvait donc à s'inquiéter pour un gars qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Avec ce lien, son intolérance envers les idiots était bridé. Encore fallait-il que l'idiot en question fasse partie de la meute et heureusement ! Il serait tout simplement insupportable de devoir tolérer ou s'inquiéter pour l'armée de crétins qui peuplait le monde.

Jakson lui serra la main et l'attira à lui pour la mettre debout. Il était content qu'une sorte de cohésion règne au sin de leur groupe. Au niveau sportif, cela avait amélioré leur cohésion sur le terrain. Danny semblait s'en tirer relativement alors qu'il avait failli le perdre hier. Son premier véritable ami, qui l'avait supporté alors qu'il ne se supportait pas lui-même.

Et puis, sa Lydia semblait rayonnante d'avoir quelque chose de nouveau pour lui occuper les neurones. Il savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur pour discuter avec elle. Le plus impressionnant étant qu'elle ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Elle qui était si intolérante. Il n'avait qu'une crainte, la perdre. Qu'elle le quitte en le traitant de stupide et arrogant sportif.

Elle qui était si belle et intelligente, semblait le comprendre et le supporter. Il déployait des efforts considérables pour la satisfaire et la garder. L'impressionner.

Heureusement que Derek semblait être très intéressé par Stiles, sinon il savait qu'il n'aurait pas fait le poids face à l'adolescent surdoué. Quoi que Lydia ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de croire qu'elle pourrait le quitter pour qui que ce soit. Même alors que Stiles semblait transpirer d'amour pour elle chaque jour.

Dans son sourire, il voyait tout le bonheur du monde. La meute ne ferait pas que les protéger, elle leur apporterait beaucoup plus que cela. Et eux, ils avaient envie d'y apporter beaucoup également. C'était plus qu'une famille. C'était bien. Juste bien. Ils s'investiraient, pensa-t-il, serrant Lydia contre lui en regardant les autres.

/

* * *

/

Sur le trottoir devant la clinique vétérinaire, Chris et le shérif savouraient en silence leur retrouvaille dans le monde surnaturel. Chris était bêtement content de se retrouver là, en compagnie de John, même si la situation était dramatique et que sa vie s'avérait être un échec. C'était un peu comme de réparer quelque chose de casser en lui.

Stilinski se tourna pour faire face à Chris. Quelque chose comme un sourire flottait sur les lèvres du chasseur. John n'avait pas vu cela depuis longtemps et il trouva que c'était merveilleux. Pendant un instant, les problèmes disparurent devant ce spectacle.

-**Tu veux prendre une bière ? **lui proposa-t-il.

-**Avec plaisir, **répondit Chris.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?  
**


	11. Un dimanche paisible

**Cher tous, amis lecteurs.**

**J'ai mis du temps à produire ce chapitre pour cause de maladie m'empêchant de me concentrer sur un ordinateur en position assise. J'espère que la qualité n'a pas trop souffert et que l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire me fera pardonner ce délai. Sachez que vos reviews m'ont motivé et aidé à écrire. Ce fut dure mais j'ai tenu bon et je vous l'ai dit, je continuerai et irai au bout de cette aventure.**

**Voici donc un onzième chapitre un peu lent dans le rythme mais l'action va vite revenir. **

**Je vous remercie tous vraiment pour tous les petits mots que j'ai reçu, je les ai tous lu. **

**Merci, merci et encore merci ! La phrase du début de chapitre est pour vous.**

* * *

**_" Un livre a toujours deux auteurs : celui qui l'écrit et celui qui le lit."_**

Chapitre 11: Un dimanche paisible

C'est ainsi que quelques instants plus tard, Chris admirait silencieusement les photos de familles dans la cuisine de John. Ce dernier sortait le dossier complet des meurtres qui les occupaient. Etalant les clichés et les rapports d'autopsie sur la table, il observait du coin de l'œil Argent. C'était à peine croyable de se retrouver dans cette situation.

Il se souvenait de la haine et du ressentiment que lui avait inspiré sa désertion. Ce vide lorsqu'il avait quitté leur meute, la laissant fragilisée par ce départ. Il s'était retrouvé seul. Seul avec un enfant à élever. Quelque part, Chris s'était retrouvé dans la même situation. Seul dans un milieu hostile avec une enfant à essayer d'épargner.

-**Alors ? **demanda Chris en s'approchant de la table après avoir bu une gorgée.

-**Tu peux tirer quelque chose des clichés ? **

Le chasseur se saisit de quelques photos pour les regarder attentivement. Difficile de tirer quelque chose sans avoir été sur place. Il devait sentir, voir, toucher pour analyser. Mon dieu, combien y avait-il de corps ainsi découpé ? Comment cela les mèneraient-ils à Laura ? Si Kate se servait du sang de Laura pour attraper un Alpha, elle devait l'avoir à disposition vu la quantité qu'il y avait à chaque fois. Elle n'avait pas pu la prélever en une fois.

-**Elle doit la retenir quelque part… tu as vu la quantité qu'il y a sur chaque corps ? Même si elle l'avait saignée à blanc, elle n'aurait jamais obtenu un tel volume. Donc, Laura est vivante, **expira douloureusement Chris en gardant le regard fixe.

-**Comment la retrouver ? Si on fait suivre ta … Kate, **se rattrapa-t-il. **Elle s'en doutera. Son petit manège dure depuis un petit moment et elle a dû prendre toutes ses précautions. L'enjeu est bien trop important pour elle.**

Kate avait en effet dû préparer avec minutie son plan. Même si elle s'attendait peut-être à attraper plus facilement l'Alpha. Elle avait toujours eu cette confiance aveugle en ses capacités. Chris serra les poings avant de demander une carte au shérif. Il avait dans l'idée de pointer les endroits où l'on avait trouvé les corps. Peut-être que quelque chose d'évident en sortirait. Une trame, un regroupement. Sa sœur était si orgueilleuse qu'elle avait dû élaborer quelque chose de logique. Donc, de décelable.

Le shérif le regardait faire avec un demi-sourire. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient traqué une proie ensemble. Bien sûr sans Jack et les autres, ce n'était pas pareil. Chris avait ce truc dans le regard. Ce truc qui le rendait enfin vivant après tout ce temps.

/

* * *

/

Kate déposa sur sa Laura endormie une couverture. Son corps était pourtant brûlant. La fièvre certainement. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son front et caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Laura était si belle. Jamais elle n'aurait dû la laisser partir. Leur dernière nuit, celle où Laura avait longuement pleuré contre son épaule la perte de sa famille, elle s'était jurée que chacune des perles salées ne seraient pas vaines. Elles représentaient le début d'une nouvelle ère pour elles.

Seulement Laura était partie le lendemain. Sans un adieu. Elle revoyait son corps nu, habillé de sa longue chevelure. Cela lui donnait un air sauvage. Kate aimait tant la coiffer après avoir fait l'amour. Elle passait des heures à démêler doucement les cheveux soyeux en murmurant des promesses d'amour. Hélas, Laura les avait coupés et désormais, il lui arrivait à peine sous les épaules.

Kate saisit une brosse sur la commode et revint près de Laura reprendre un vieux rituel. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Ce soir, le plan avait de nouveau échoué. L'Alpha qui trainait dans les environs semblait plus résistant que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle devait pourtant rapporter sa tête à son père. La tête d'un Alpha et elle aurait accès aux restes des archives familiales. Elle trouverait la fin du protocole permettant à Laura de redevenir humaine.

Ainsi, elles seraient de nouveau réunies et heureuses.

/

* * *

/

Stiles fixait le jardin de Jackson à travers la baie vitrée depuis au moins 20 minutes. Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi. Enfin si. Il voulait savoir si l'Alpha était là. S'il rôdait à proximité comme tout à l'heure. Pas qu'il souhaite le croiser pour la troisième fois de la journée. Non. Stiles ne savait juste pas à quoi s'en tenir. L'attitude de l'Alpha était déroutante. Encore une fois, pas qu'il se plaigne de ne pas avoir retenu toute son attention ce soir mais …

Bon. Pas de paires rougeoyantes le fixant, on pouvait en déduire que personne ne le surveillait ou ne le menaçait. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré, peut-être pouvait-il aller se coucher ? Il savait que Lydia faisait semblant de ranger la cuisine et que Derek attendait comme un gardien silencieux adossé au réfrigérateur. Derek qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il sentait son regard le suivre à chacun de ses mouvements. Une présence rassurante lorsqu'il se remémorait les événements de ses dernières 48 heures. Finalement, il devrait remercier Danny de l'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire surréaliste. Lui et Derek. Derek et lui ? En tout cas, le loup tenait sa promesse alors peut-être qu'ils en sortiraient tous vivants … S'il arrivait à analyser toutes les données pour trouver la solution finale. Retrouver Laura, mettre l'Alpha hors d'état de nuire.

-**Tu as peut-être raison, un peu de repos nous fera du bien, **déclara-t-il en soufflant.

**-Scott est parti se coucher depuis deux heures Stiles, en même temps que les autres, **lui répondit Lydia en regardant sa montre.

Stiles se retourna et constata qu'effectivement, ils étaient un peu seuls. Néanmoins, il était content de voir qu'on ne l'avait pas abandonné à ses réflexions. Lydia lui sourit avant de lui faire un signe de tête pour lui désigner l'étage. Tranquillement, il lui emboîta le pas et Derek ferma la marche.

En arrivant dans la chambre, ils constatèrent que les autres avaient mis des matelas par terre afin de tous se coucher. Scott tournait le dos à la porte et enserrait le corps d'Allison, qui jouxtait celui de Danny, lui-même touchant celui de Jackson. La rousse enleva rapidement sa robe de chambre et la jeta sur le fauteuil. Elle ne portait plus qu'un short et un débardeur noir. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle prit place prêt de son petit-ami et se lova contre lui en tirant un peu de couverture.

Stiles hésita un instant puis voyant que Derek enlevait sa veste et son jeans, il fit de même, envoya ses chaussures avec les autres et il délaissa sa chemise sur la robe de chambre de Lydia. Finalement, il ôta également son jeans avant de se glisser prêt de Lydia à la suite des autres. Derek éteint la lumière et s'installa aux côtés de l'adolescent.

Stiles n'en revenait pas, il était allongé contre Lydia et ce qu'il le préoccupait, c'était le corps du loup contre lui. Il sentait son souffle dans sa nuque et son bras qui rampait sous la couverture pour enserrer sa taille.

L'adolescent bloqua un instant sa respiration face à ce contact puis se détendit rassurer par cette présence calme.

Derek sourit en sentant qu'il s'endormait entre ses bras et commença à lui caresser distraitement le flanc avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

/

* * *

/

Le lendemain, Chris fut réveillé par une douce odeur de café. Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas chez lui. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à dormir sur le canapé du shérif. Il s'étira en bâillant et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sur la table était encore éparpillée divers plans du secteur.

-**On devrait fouiller cette zone pour commencer, **déclara-t-il en prenant la tasse chaude que son ami lui tendait.

-**Rien de telle qu'une balade dominicale ! J'espère aussi que Deaton s'est mis au travail.**

**-Tu sais, je crois qu'on a piqué sa curiosité et je pense qu'on aura rapidement de ses nouvelles, **termina Chris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour fouiller une portion de la forêt au-delà de la propriété Hale. Si le but était d'attirer un Alpha qui voulait ce territoire, il fallait que les corps soient dispersés aux alentours de la propriété principale. La dernière jeune fille n'avait pas été découpée, un changement de mode opératoire qui trahissait un empressement. Le téléphone du Shérif sonna.

/

* * *

/

Mélissa termina son service de nuit totalement épuisée. La jeune qu'elle remplaçait n'était jamais venue et n'avait même répondu à aucun appel. Un comble. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première à s'absenter sans prévenir. Une véritable épidémie. Le travail était certes pénible mais ici, ils pouvaient l'exercer dans de bonnes conditions. Elle avait ressassé cela toute la nuit entre deux patients. Puis, elle avait pris l'adresse de l'absente pour se rendre chez elle avant de rentrer. Un truc clochait, elle avait comme une intuition.

En se garant devant la petite maison, elle aperçut une autre infirmière de l'hôpital.

-**Eh Clara, **la salua-t-elle. **T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur.**

**-Ma coloc s'est tirée sans laisser d'adresse et surtout sans payer sa part de loyer ! **

**-C'est curieux, Cindy est plutôt sérieuse et elle n'a pas prévenu au boulot non plus. Tu l'as vu quand la dernière fois, **interrogea Mélissa.

**-Elle est sortie en boîte mercredi et je ne l'ai pas revue mais elle m'a envoyé un message comme quoi elle avait rencontré un gars sympa et j'ai juste pensé qu'elle s'était fait la belle, **s'inquiéta soudain Clara. **Elle avait déjà découché plusieurs jours. **

-**Mais elle était toujours venue travailler, **termina Mélissa en prenant son téléphone pour appeler le shérif et signaler la disparition inquiétante.

Clara lui laissa les clefs de la maison et partit pour son service. Mélissa McCall attendit que le shérif arrive pour lui parler de la disparue et des quelques autres qui finalement n'étaient pas revenue …

/

* * *

/

Lydia s'étira paresseusement quand elle sentit sous nez l'odeur d'une bonne viennoiserie française. Son plaisir du dimanche matin, Jackson ne l'avait pas oublié. Son bras heurta un corps chaud à sa droite. Ce dernier grogna et se retourna avant de se blottir contre une bouillotte géante. Une bouillotte géante dotée de bras puissants ? Stiles sursauta d'un coup en ouvrant de grands yeux sur le sourire de Derek.

Le rire de Jackson éclata devant la scène avant qu'il ne soit brusquement attaqué par une Lydia affamée. Celle-ci l'avait renversé sous elle et s'était saisie du pain au chocolat qu'elle dégustait tranquillement assis sur le ventre de son petit-ami.

Jackson se releva en la soulevant d'un coup et l'emporta vers la cuisine laissant les deux garçons seuls dans la chambre.

-**Désolé, **marmonna Stiles en s'écartant. **Je dormais encore. **

Derek se contentait de lui sourire doucement. Le fait que Stiles se blottisse contre lui était bon signe. Un lien se créait réellement entre eux. Le lien de la meute renforçait le lien de protection qu'il avait commencé à mettre en place. Il laissa sa main effleurer le flanc de Stiles et ce dernier fut parcouru d'un délicieux frisson. L'adolescent le fixait le souffle un peu court, la bouche entrouverte. Une véritable tentation pour Derek qui se laissa entraîner et se pencha pour couvrir de ses lèvres celles de Stiles dans un baiser doux. Un baiser pour dire bonjour.

L'adolescent bougea instinctivement pour approfondir le baiser. Il posa une main sur le torse musclé pour le caresser et Derek prit cela comme une invitation à approfondir, aussi plongea-t-il sa langue dans la bouche de Stiles pour la goûter.

Stiles était ailleurs, dans un monde doux et agréable. Il n'était plus que sensations.

-**Oh mon Dieu ! **grogna Scott écœuré dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Stiles sursauta et s'éloigna brusquement du loup. Relevé d'un bond, il se jeta sur son jeans et commença à l'enfiler. Bien sûr, il tomba deux fois avant d'arriver à l'enfiler complètement. Attrapant sa chemise d'une main, il poussa Scott puis Jackson qui arrivait dans le couloir pour dévaler les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine.

Derek lança un regard provocateur au jeune loup. Il était encore euphorique du baiser qu'il venait d'échanger. Bien qu'un peu agacé d'avoir été interrompu, il se leva souplement et s'habilla tranquillement.

Jackson poussa Scott pour le forcer à entrer et à stopper sa contemplation du corps de Derek.

-**Quand t'aura fini de mater, tu m'aideras à ranger avant que mes parents ne rentrent, **le secoua le co-captitaine.

Scott gronda et Derek en profita pour le plaquer contre le mur pour lui signifier de se calmer puis il partit avec un petit sourire en coin. Il allait considérer Scott comme un jeune louveteau jaloux. Car oui, il y émanait bien de la jalousie de Scott. Jaloux de Stiles, jaloux que Derek soit avec son ami ? Peu importe, il ne fallait pas lui laisser croire que ses interventions le dérangeaient dans sa relation. Derek ne comptait lui donner de l'importance qui pourrait à terme nuire à ce qu'il construisait avec Stiles.

A la table du petit déjeuner, Stiles plaisantait avec Danny et les deux garçons regardaient les filles se déhancher au rythme de la musique. Faire de la gym en tenue presque légère devant les autres garçons de la meute ne dérangeaient absolument pas les deux jeunes filles. Derek prit place juste à côté de Stiles et Danny lui passa un bol et le thermos de café.

-**Alors, quel est le programme, **demanda Lydia en s'installant essoufflée à côté de Danny.

-**Je pense qu'un entrainement au combat serait nécessaire, **répondit Derek en avalant son café attendant patiemment que Stiles finisse de préparer une tartine supplémentaire**. **

**-Du coup, on devrait peut-être s'installer dans le jardin. L'endroit est dégagé et on ne risque pas de démolir quelque chose, **répondit-elle en regardant souriante Derek engloutir une à une les préparations de Stiles**.**

Derek lui pensait déjà à quelques exercices, une partie plus brutale pour les loups et une autre plus souple pour les humains de la meute. Il fallait que Danny se défoule un maximum et il pourrait même en profiter pour infliger une petite correction à Scott, au passage.

Allison alla chercher Jackson et son petit-ami pour leur signifier le début de l'entraînement. Scott eut un petit rictus pensant tenir là une occasion de s'en prendre physiquement à Derek sous ce couvert.

Quand ils rejoignirent les autres, Derek était entrain de repousser Danny pendant que Lydia faisait une prise de la main pour renverser Stiles. Seulement, Stiles se laissa faire et au milieu de sa chute entraina Lydia avec lui et la renversa sous lui. Très fier, il s'arrêta là dans l'exercice pour parader un instant. Instant qui suffit à la jeune fille pour le déstabiliser et coincer sa tête entre ses cuisses.

-**Bien installé Stilinski ?, **demanda Jackson**. **

**-La vue est pas mal mais un peu douloureuse, **répondit-il avec autant de naturel qu'il pouvait avoir dans cette situation.

-**Ton problème, c'est que tu es vite distrait Stiles, **lui dit Lydia en le libérant avant de l'aider à se relever.

**-J'ai survécu toutes ses années avec ce déficit d'attention, je pense m'en sortir encore longtemps, **sourit-il en voyant Danny voler dans les airs avant de s'écraser contre un arbre**.**

Derek donna quelques consignes aux autres pour leurs entrainement attendant que Danny se remette. Puis, il invita les loups à essayer de le mettre à terre. Scott ne se fit pas prier et attaqua aussi qu'il le put. Hélas pour lui, son attaque était aussi prévisible qu'inefficace face à un loup tel que Derek.

-**Tu comptes te battre de cette manière face à un Alpha ? **railla Derek ce qui enragea le louveteau.

Danny tenta pendant ce temps de le prendre à revers. Bonne tentative mais hélas, vaine. Derek l'esquiva avant de plaquer Scott un peu plus violement que nécessaire au sol. Ce dernier expira brutalement tout l'air de ses poumons. Il fixa haineusement le loup au dessus de lui avant de se dégager. Derek était amusé par leur petit jeu. Il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil pour voir comment Stiles s'en sortait.

A un moment, Allison le fit lourdement tomber ce qui le déconcentra un instant. Scott en profita pour lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors. Au dernier moment, Derek répliqua et le bloqua contre un arbre. Scott lui griffa méchamment le bras qui lui maintenait la gorge. Derek grogna sourdement et répondit également par une attaque sanglante, avant de l'envoyer balader.

Excité par l'odeur soudaine du sang, Danny se rua sur Scott. Derek intervint quelques secondes plus tard pour défaire Scott de sa prise.

-**ça suffit, **cria Stiles tandis que les marques sur le bras de Derek se refermait.

-**Stop, **répéta Derek en echo.

Stiles se tenait les poings serrés à quelques mètres d'eux. Il voyait clairement que l'entrainement avait dégénéré. Sa voix avait claqué comme un ordre et Derek relâcha immédiatement le garçon qui glissa au sol en baissant les yeux. Danny aperçut des reflets rouges dans le regard de l'imposant brun.

-**Je crois que ce sera bon pour aujourd'hui, **déclara Derek avant d'aider Danny pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris, **murmura-t-il un peu effrayé par ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. **J'ai cru que Scott t'attaquait réellement et … **

**-C'est bon, **assura Derek. **Au début, c'est normal de ne pas arriver à se contrôler devant certaines situations. **

Suite à cela, le groupe se posa tranquillement dans le jardin et Derek examina Stiles du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Scott s'éloigna avec Allison dans les bras.

/

* * *

/

Après avoir visité la maison de Cindy et Clara, le shérif avait constaté que le corps d'hier était celui de Cindy. Mélissa avait accusé le choc malgré la fatigue. Il l'avait reconnu d'après une photo du réfrigérateur. Elle lui parla des autres filles qui ne s'étaient pas présentées à leur poste depuis quelques semaines.

-**Avez-vous quelque chose dans les fichiers du personnel permettant de pouvoir identifier des corps sans qu'il ne soit complet ? **demanda le shérif Stilinski.

**-Je ne sais pas, il y a bien les photos, les empreintes …, **lui répondit-elle craignant maintenant que les morts de ces derniers temps ne soient ses collègues.

-**Je vais voir avec les noms que tu m'as donné. Enquêter auprès des familles peut-être qu'elles ont des infos et sinon on devra faire des comparaisons ADN. Clara, sait-elle où sa colocataire était sortie le soir avant sa disparition ?**

**-Certainement, il y a un club où toutes les jeunes vont, au nord de la ville, je ne me souviens plus du nom désolée, **lui dit Mélissa complètement épuisée.

-**D'accord, je vais aller interroger ses collègues de l'hôpital et m'assurer de cette histoire de texto avec cette « rencontre » qu'elle aurait faite. Nous avons à faire à un sérial killer, **dit-il en pensant à Kate.

Ils avaient trouvé un lien entre les victimes grâce à la mère de Scott. Kate devait les enlever, peut-être au club. Vu que celui-ci était très fréquenté par les infirmières, cela expliquait la concentration des victimes ayant ce métier. De plus, les infirmières ayant des rythmes de travail un peu en décalés par rapport aux autres, leur disparition n'était pas remarqué immédiatement.

Après le départ de Mélissa, il appela Chris pour lui faire part des dernières infos.

/

* * *

/

Danny prit Lydia à part pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Derek. C'était la deuxième fois que Stiles faisait preuve d'une surprenante autorité et que les yeux de Derek avait brillé avec du rouge alpha dedans. C'est sûr, il n'y avait pas de coïncidences et Danny préférait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Lydia était plus qu'intelligente, elle trouverait le lien et verrait ce qu'il fallait en déduire.

**-Peut-être qu'il y a un rapport avec le fait que Stiles ait créé la meute alors qu'il n'est qu'un humain ? **réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

Son intuition lui disait de chercher dans cette direction, aussi prit elle un des livres de Stiles pour essayer de trouver un début de réponse. Soulager d'avoir partagé son impression, Danny la laissa tranquille et sortit faire quelques passes avec Jackson.

Derek avait imposé à Stiles un peu de repos et l'avait trainé de force sur un des canapés avant de l'allonger. Il observa discrètement le poignet exposé ainsi que les bleus qui l'ornaient. L'adolescent avait bien protesté mais il s'était endormi quelques minutes à peine après avoir baisser les paupières.

Quelques instant après, Lydia s'était installée pour lire la documentation que Stiles avait ramené. Derek aimait bien la jeune fille. Elle savait être silencieuse et efficace. Il l'avait observé se battre et même si face à un loup, elle n'avait tellement de chance de survivre à une attaque frontale, elle pouvait néanmoins donner du fil à retordre à certains chasseurs. Elle avait pris des cours de self défense et elle savait utiliser les différentes techniques en combat réel. Décidément, elle était pleine de surprise.

-**Tu as une question précise, **lui demanda-t-il pour aider.

-**Non, j'approfondis ma culture générale, **mentit-elle avec naturel ne voulant pas parler du phénomène qui le reliait certainement à Stiles**.**

Plus elle y songeait et plus elle considérait que cela pouvait être un atout. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas encore en quoi et quelques détails lui échappaient encore. Elle ne voulait pas s'avancer mais ça pourrait leur servir. Une chose était certaine, il y a avait un lien profond qui unissait les deux hommes en face d'elle. Lydia ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela la rendait heureuse. Heureuse que Stiles est quelqu'un pour qui compter et sur qui compter. Heureuse de faire partie de cette famille.

Derek caressa doucement le bras de Stiles, c'était sensuel. Lydia se sentait électrisée par ce simple contact. Le loup surprit son regard et lui sourit. Le rouge aux joues, elle baissa la tête pour se replonger dans sa lecture et les laisser à leur intimité.

/

* * *

/

Le shérif et son adjoint se rendirent dans la boîte de nuit fréquentée par les infirmières de la ville. Monroe serra son calepin dans sa main comme si ce dernier allait le protéger dans ce lieu. Il prenait des notes pendant que le shérif posait des questions au barman. Il feignit d'ignorer les regards insistants d'une jeune demoiselle aguicheuse.

-**Cette fille est partie seule l'autre soir. Je pourrais pas le jurer mais presque, **dit le barman en continuant de servir les clients. **Je me souviens assez bien d'elle, elle venait souvent seule ou avec des copines.**

Le shérif n'eut pas tellement plus d'explications. Ni s'il y avait de nouveaux clients réguliers, ni s'il avait remarqué l'absence de certaines filles qui venaient souvent faire la fête. Il observa quelques temps les clients. Ils étaient pour la plupart jeune et l'ambiance était plutôt cool et bon enfant.

Le barman l'interpella avant qu'ils ne quittent les lieux.

-**Tenez shérif. J'étais un peu occupé tout à l'heure et je n'y avais pas repensé. Mais ce sont ses clefs de voiture. Elle avait trop bu et le patron lui avait confisqué. **

Le shérif hocha la tête. Il ordonna à Monroe de faire venir une équipe pour inspecter la voiture et la ramener à la fourrière du commissariat et aussi de convoquer le patron de l'établissement le lendemain à son bureau.

**-Et à tout hasard, auriez-vous vu ce garçon ? ou cette jeune femme ? **demanda le shérif en montrant la photo de l'adolescent et de Laura.

Le barman répondit par la négative et le shérif partit rejoindre Monroe. En sortant, il percuta un homme lui rappelant vaguement quelque chose. Sans pouvoir le remettre, il s'excusa et quitta le boîte perplexe.

/

* * *

/

Les parents de Jackson arrivèrent en début de soirée. La maison était parfaitement en ordre et tout le monde discutait tranquillement dans le jardin. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas l'air satisfait de voir Jackson avec de la compagnie. Ce dernier se tendit dès qu'ils arrivèrent. Inconsciemment, cela rendit l'ensemble de la meute sur ses gardes. Jackson eut une discussion houleuse avec son père et finit par ressortir avec son sac de cours pour le lendemain.

-**Ce soir, je dors chez toi, **dit à Danny qui hocha juste la tête en signe de compréhension.

Jackson semblait confus mais ni énervé ni honteux que ses amis assistent à cela ou le voit perturbé. Au contraire, il était rassuré par leur présence, par leur soutien silencieux.

Certains réalisèrent alors que la vie de Jackson était loin de celle qu'ils s'imaginaient. Jackson s'éloigna en direction de sa voiture signifiant le départ de tout le monde. Lydia reprit la jeep de Stiles avec Scott comme passager. Ils suivirent Allison jusque chez elle puis ils rentrèrent chez Scott.

Stiles regarda son bébé s'éloigner, un peu rassuré car Scott ne conduisait pas. Finalement, il monta dans la voiture de Derek. Il espérait que son père avait pu avancer dans son enquête.

/

* * *

/

Kate décrocha son téléphone. Une mauvaise nouvelle. Laura semblait enragée et commençait à saccager la pièce où elle se trouvait.

-**Endormez là et transportez là doucement dans une des cellules. Veillez à ce qu'il n'y ait rien qui puisse lui servir à se blesser. **

Kate savait que cette étape était nécessaire à sa transformation. Bientôt, elle serait à nouveau la Laura qui l'aimait.

* * *

**ça mérite une review ? qu'en avez vous pensé ?**


End file.
